To Bite or Not to Bite, that's the Question?
by Briankrause
Summary: WyattxChris. Wyatt has somehow found a way to bring Chris back from the future, but magical forces come to play, when the charmedones get themselves trapped in future and finds something about Wyatt, that Chris never mentioned, FULL SUMMARY INSIDE...
1. The Pilot

To BITE or not to BITE, that is the Question?

**Summary:** _Wyatt has found a way to bring Chris back from the past, but things gets out of hand when Phoebe and Paige find themselves captive in the future with their evil nephew ruling the world, is there any hope to save Wyatt or Chris, who risked his life to save his family, would everything go in vein or not? Piper on the other hand finds out the shocking truth about Chris and his life when she finds herself transported to the future._

_**WyattxChris: M, some M/M M/F**_

_This story takes place few weeks after "I dream of Phoebe."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris Perry slowly opened his eyes to the ringing in his head. Ever since Phoebe and Paige found out about Chris being their nephew, they never stopped calling him, always calling him to go to shopping, or dinner or to just to say goodnight. Of course whenever he ignores them, Paige will take the liberty to orb in with Phoebe and they immediately check his forehead if he has a temperature, seeing how he wasn't answering their calls. Even though he can put Phoebe in mute, it was bit difficult to put Paige on mute, since she was half-whitelighter like him, so she knows the tricks and annoys the hell out of him.

"Alright, alright, I am coming," Chris said to the empty room of the P3 he was staying in. Just then he heard his mother screaming something which goes like this "_Chris get you ass down here now, before I summon your ass and blow up."_

Chris fumed as he pulled on his jeans ever so slowly, once he was dressed, he orbed away to the manor.

------------------------------------------------------

"What is it?" Chris asked as he orbed into the living room to see Piper and Phoebe standing, as Piper fumed under her breath while Phoebe looked at him half scared.

"What the hell is all this?" Piper snapped as she showed the P3's ordering list to Chris. "I just told you to order Evian small water bottles for the club, and what the hell did you do?"

Chris shrugged, well he was doing her a favour, since the brand he ordered was famous in the future, it's the next big thing and Evian will be old news but here she was snipping when he did in for her.

"I mean, who told you to do this?" Piper asked as she jabbed the paper pad in front of her. "Did you ask me?"

"I am sure Chris was doing, what he thought it was for the best for the club, Piper," Phoebe said defending her nephew.

"No, who do you think you are, to do this?" Piper asked Chris when they heard a lout crash coming from the attic.

"Paige," Phoebe said rushing to the steps as Piper followed her.

"Don't think you are off the hook," Piper snipped at her young white-lighter before rushing upstairs, since she has worked all her life to get the club to the best position and she was not going to lose all of that because of her incompetent whitelighter.

Chris shook his head as he rushed after his mother, when Phoebe came out of the attic flying as she knocked the other two off their feet. "What the hell…" Piper cursed under her breath as she saw Paige flying past the door.

All three went into the attic to see a blonde man, with big broad shoulder, wearing black t-shirt and pants. He seemed about 23 or 24, his long blonde hair came up to his shoulders and he had a piercing cold blue eyes.

Chris's heart immediately jumped to his throat when he saw his older brother starring at him as he smiled evilly. It's not possible Chris thought to himself, he ripped the time travel spell out of the book of shadows, then how can Wyatt come back.

"Well, well, well," Wyatt said in a cold voice that bared no love or hate. "How nice to you see you again, little brother."

Piper immediately looked at Chris, who had his eyes fixed with his older brother. "He is your brother," Piper said trying to keep her voice calm, isn't enough that Chris's already causing trouble to their life and now his big brother has to come back from the future to give them more trouble, what wrong with his family, Piper thought to herself.

Meanwhile Phoebe and Paige were starring at Wyatt and Chris, they can't believe it was Wyatt that was standing in front of them, their sweet innocent nephew was evil, just like Chris said, in his eyes they saw no sign of love or care, nothing but cold.

"What are you doing here?" Chris seethed at his brother. His heart was beating like a fast drum and he can hear it, he knew Wyatt was defiantly going to kill him this time, even though the last time he escaped.

"You should know by now," Wyatt said as he advanced on Chris who instantly backed away from Wyatt. "I am here to take you home."

"I don't think so," Chris said as he backed away from Wyatt, however he lunged forwards and grabbed Chris by his wrist and begun to drag him towards the Triquetra. "I said NO," Chris shouted as he orbed away from Wyatt's grasp.

Wyatt turned around as he breathed in; clenching his jaw together he looked at Chris. Chris was clearly testing his patience, the only reason Chris was still breathing was because Wyatt was always the one that looked after him ever since they were little but now Chris was testing everything that Wyatt was.

"I am warning you Chris, come back with me," Wyatt hissed at his brother who looked at him with fear. "Or I will kill you right now,"

"I don't care," Chris said. "I rather die here, than to come back to that hellhole."

Piper, who was listening to the conversation, can clearly see the immediate difference in Chris and his brother since both were very opposite, the blonde man was cold, every time she looks into those eyes, she felt scared since his eyes were nothing but cold and evil, and on the other hand Chris eyes were filled with, hurt, pain and love. She can't bear to imagine how it must be to have someone you love wants to kill you, no wonder Chris wanted to save the future.

Wyatt made a fist as he TK choked Chris, no matter how many times, he threatened Chris, he was always stubborn, stuck to his old ways of good and evil, why can't he see the way Wyatt sees, then both can rule the world, he just wants his brother by his side but NO, Chris wants to be the hero and save him.

Chris immediately fell to the floor when he felt the air supply around him shorten; every second that passed he found it difficult to breathe. Paige, who was watching this, quickly looked around to use something to knock Wyatt out, since she doesn't want to hurt him.

"Vase," Paige shouted gesturing her hands towards Wyatt as the vase disappeared in clouds of orbs and smashed against Wyatt's head who released Chris. Paige backed away when she saw Wyatt creating an energy ball in his left hand. "Oh no," Paige said as Wyatt threw the energy ball at her.

But through the half-way the energy ball was blasted into million pieces. They all turned around to look at Piper; however she was looking at Chris, who had one hand held up in the air.

"Leave them alone," Chris hissed as he TK chucked Wyatt into the wall. "Paige, orb phoebe and Piper out of here," Chris said to Paige who looked at him.

"No, we are not leaving," Phoebe said as she shook her head at Paige. But before Chris can say anything he was TK chucked into the book shelves. Piper who saw her whitelighter getting hurt, flicked her wrist at the Blonde guy however he saw what she was about to do and as she watched the blonde guy waved his hand and her own power reflected back and blasted her into the potion table. Phoebe inched forwards, however Wyatt looked at the other two witches and waved his hand, as they too blasted back against the wall.

Wyatt manically walked towards Chris who slowly got to his feet and before Chris can do anything Wyatt grabbed him by his throat and raised him in the air, blocking Chris's powers, leaving Chris defenceless against Wyatt's grip.

Piper got to her feet, seeing that Chris was going to die, Piper felt protectiveness wash over her as flicked her wrist once again, which blasted Wyatt away from Chris and into the tables, while Chris dropped down to the floor gasping for air. "Stay away from him," Piper warned the blonde man before her, even though they are brothers, Chris was her whitelighter and she was not going to let some jackass from the future to hurt him.

"I should've known," Wyatt said shaking his head as he stood up. Chris also stood up, looking from Piper to Wyatt, half in fear that his cover might be blown and another half feared what Wyatt was going to do to his mother.

Wyatt held his hand out as fire shot out but before it can reach her, the fire stopped midway, as if they were being blocked by an invisible barrier. "What the…." Wyatt said as he looked at his brother who has his hand in front of him.

"_You know killing her means changing everything Wyatt,"_ Chris said telepathically as he stared into the cold blue eyes. _"Surely you would've known that." _Chris mocked Wyatt who stopped trying to incinerate Piper and turned around to face Chris.

"Are you mocking me?" Wyatt said as he slowly raised Chris into the air. Piper who saw this tried to blow Wyatt up again except her power was blocked by the same invisible barrier that protected her from the blonde man's powers.

"Let go of him," Piper shouted as she watched Chris who was dangling near the roof. Paige and Phoebe got up to see once again Wyatt was creating energy ball and just as Wyatt threw the energy ball at Chris, Paige called for it and re-directed at the old couch which was blasted into bits.

Wyatt was getting irritated by these three witches, who are nothing but a mere worms in his path, don't they know by now that he was the supreme of them all, he was the one powerful witch, even the Charmed ones can't defeat. "**ENOUGH,**" Wyatt shouted at the three witches who looked at Wyatt. Paige and Phoebe know it was Wyatt, so they have the sense to be scared; however Piper doesn't, so she's not scared of the lunatic from the future.

"This will keep you busy," Wyatt said as he waved his hands when many demons appeared behind the charmed ones, grabbing them off guard…..

**Continues….**

**Hope you all enjoy this new story, so Please REVIEW, thanks and let me know what you think about this story, THANKS and by the way don't forget to REVIEW. **


	2. Rage

To BITE or not to BITE?

**Summary:** _Wyatt has found a way to bring Chris back from the past, but things gets out of hand when Phoebe and Paige find themselves captive in the future with their evil nephew ruling the world, is there any hope to save Wyatt or Chris, who risked his life to save his family, would everything go in vein or not?_

_**WyattxChris: M, some M/M M/F**_

_This story takes place few weeks after "I dream of Phoebe."_

_Previously on Charmed:_

"_**ENOUGH,**" Wyatt shouted at the three witches who looked at Wyatt. Paige and Phoebe know it was Wyatt, so they have the sense to be scared; however Piper doesn't, so she's not scared of the lunatic from the future. _

"_This will keep you busy," Wyatt said as he waved his hands when many demons appeared behind the charmed ones, grabbing them off guard….._

Paige, who saw this, immediately orbed away from the demons that lunged to grab her. Phoebe on the other hand, levitated in the air, and kicked the demon on the face sending him crashing to the floor, while Piper who had no time to react was grabbed by two demons.

Chris who saw that the demons have got hold of Piper, waved his hand, as one of the potions from the shelves TK zoomed and smashed against the demons feet's as they were engulfed in flames as Piper backed away from the incarnating demons.

Paige on the other hand, orbed in at the other side of the invisible barrier that separated her sisters and the demons from Wyatt and Chris. Paige looked at the scene that was taking before her, Wyatt and Chris seem to be in their own battle, while Piper and Phoebe was battling demons.

Paige looked around the room and immediately called for an athame and sended at one of the demons that lurked behind Piper who was blowing demons up like confetti as Paige turned around at the crash she heard, to see Chris on the floor while Wyatt looked at her.

"You always were the annoying one," Wyatt said walking towards Paige as she looked at him when a dark lighter weapon materialized in Wyatt's hand.

"Wyatt, don't…." Paige said as she backed away since she couldn't orb out. Wyatt smiled at her with that he pulled the trigger of the weapon as the arrow flew from the bow and just as it was about to pierce Paige's soft skin, it froze and then disappeared in swirling orbs and re-appeared at the demons that had an upper hand on attacking Phoebe.

Wyatt closed his eyes, he hated this, he has to go through so much and he hated this, with that he opened his eyes as Paige was thrown out of the window TK, with that Wyatt black orbed off.

Phoebe kicked one of the demons squarely on his package, as she re-directed some of the fireballs back at the demons that advancing on Piper, then she swinged her leg at the person that was behind her as Paige ducked in time.

"What you trying to do," Paige yelled as Phoebe apologised. Piper blew up the three demons as she turned to look at Chris who was looking around the room and just as she watched.

Wyatt orbed in behind Chris and knocked him out, as Chris fell unconsciously to the floor. "PHOEBE," Piper shouted as she saw the blonde man advance on their unconscious white-lighter. Phoebe, who heard Piper yell, immediately looked as she saw Wyatt looking at his brother as he shook his head.

"No," Phoebe thought to herself as she ran towards her nephews but she was horribly thrown back by the invisible barrier as she collided with Paige as both witches were knocked off from the feet. Piper on the flicked her wrist at the barrier for a minute, nothing happened then it flickered blue before vanishing as Paige and Phoebe got back to their feet.

Wyatt picked his little brother and threw him over his shoulder before walking towards the Triquetra. "Oh by the way, no following," Wyatt said waving his hand as the three witches went flying off their feet's once again and crashed into the walls.

Wyatt looked at them before waving his hand as the portal opened up, smiling at the three witches; he walked into the portal and disappeared. Phoebe meanwhile rushed to her feet and ran into the portal after Chris and Wyatt, not wanting to lose her nephew knowing Wyatt might kill him, seeing his actions towards Chris proved it.

"Paige, go after her," Piper shouted as she got up.

"What, why me," Paige asked as she rushed into the portal after her big sister. Piper was about rush after her sisters when she heard crying from downstairs.

"LEO," Piper shouted as she looked at the portal then at the attic door. She can't leave Wyatt on her own but the same time she can't leave her sisters stranded on some timeline which they are not safe or don't know about.

"Hurry up," Paige said as she stuck her head out of the portal. "It's going to close any minute."

"For, god sake, LEO" Piper yelled looking for ay sign that her husband might orb in.

"Scoot," Paige said pulling her head in, just as the portal closed. Piper looked at the Triquetra, where once the portal was, and then she ran downstairs as she heard Wyatt crying increasingly.

Piper ran downstairs as fast as she can, cursing Leo under her breath for not showing up. Opening Wyatt's room door, she saw her young man sitting in the crib crying his throat out while two pile of ashes sat on the floor.

"Oh baby," Piper said as she picked up the crying infant up and wiped his face. "Mommy's here, I am sorry I didn't get her fast," Piper said as she walked out of the room and made her way up to the attic, she needs to find a way to bring her sisters back.

Piper directly headed towards the book and started to flip through the book as her son rested his head on her shoulders. "For god sake, LEO," Piper hollered as Wyatt sniffed.

Piper hated Leo so badly right now, not only he abandoned them and now he is not even answering her calls.

Piper kept on flipping for what seems like minutes when Leo appeared in swirling orbs. The moment Piper saw him, she wanted nothing but blow his ass up into oblivion, and ever since he became an elder he wasn't there for them anymore.

"Piper, I am sorry I couldn't…." Leo begun but Piper held her hand up.

"Save it Leo," Piper said rather irritated. "I called for and you weren't there, but I don't care okay, now the reason why I called you is because Paige and Phoebe are in the future…"

"What how?" Leo asked shocked.

"If you came when I called you, maybe you would've known," Piper snapped as Wyatt orbed from her hand and orbed into Leo's.

"Piper, I was with the other elders," Leo said smiling at his son as Piper flipped through the book.

"I don't care," Piper snipped. "Because of you, my sisters are stuck in the future and I don't care what you do, I want you to send me to my sisters."

"But why are they in the future?" Leo asked Piper as she glared at him.

"Chris's brother paid us a visit," Piper said looking around the attic, as Leo for the first time noticed the state of the attic. "And he took Chris back to the future and Phoebe had to rush after them and I sended Paige after her and when I called you to baby sit your son, you have to be GOD DAMN SLOW." She shouted at the last words.

"Okay, they will figure a way to get back," Leo said in his pacifist tone.

"Leo, I don't care," Piper said waving her finger in front of her. "You are an elder Okay; I don't give a damn on whose string you pull or plead, I want you to find a way to send me there, seeing it's your all your fault."

Leo looked at her; she called him, and then snipped at him and then blamed everything on him even though he hasn't got a clue what he did. "Piper, I …." Leo said looking at Piper but stopped at the look she was giving him, it clearly shows she was hurt, because of Leo becoming an elder and leaving them and she was also clearly pissed off that she might blow his ass off any minute.

"I see what I can do," Leo said with that he orbed off with Wyatt.

(THE FUTURE)

Wyatt walked out of the portal to be greeted by bunch of demons standing in a line in either side, Wyatt broadly walked with his brother on the shoulder, and he soon needs to think of something to do that will keep Chris here with him, so he wouldn't go on another goose chase in the name of saving Wyatt.

For a minute Wyatt considering doing what he could never do to his baby brother, to turn him like him but he never could, he wants Chris to be pure, with every bit of angel he was.

Wyatt turned around when the portal once again opened behind him to see his aunt Phoebe come running in. Wyatt breathed in as he shook his head, "You just can't help yourselves can you," Wyatt said as the demons grabbed Phoebe who struggled against their grip and right that moment Paige walks out and looks around the attic.

"Uh oh," Paige says as she notice the amount of demons that surrounds the attic and Phoebe in their grip, half her mind telling her to grab Phoebe and Chris and orbs out but where can she orb to, this Is the future and this is their home but by the looks of it the manor was infested with demons so where is the safe place other than home, especially the charmed ones house.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, so please REVIEW, thanks and let me know what you think about this story, THANKS and by the way don't forget to REVIEW.**

**P.S : I am looking for BETA, so anyone interested, let me know...**


	3. Wrestling with the Brother

To BITE or not to BITE?

**Summary:** _Wyatt has found a way to bring Chris back from the past, but things gets out of hand when Phoebe and Paige find themselves captive in the future with their evil nephew ruling the world, is there any hope to save Wyatt or Chris, who risked his life to save his family, would everything go in vein or not?_

_**WyattxChris: M, some M/M M/F**_

_This story takes place few weeks after "I dream of Phoebe."_

_-------------_

"Another one…." Wyatt said almost laughing as the demons grabbed Paige. "What part of no following don't you witches understand?" Wyatt said walking towards his aunts with Chris still in his shoulders.

"Witches…." Phoebe said looking around the attic, as she noticed so many things that were different in their favourite attic; for one thing it was filled with fearless demons that were standing there as if they own the place and another thing is that everything looked old and dusty as if they were never been touched and she can also see name tags on the table where it says: _Most famous Potions were brewed here by the Charmed ones. _

Chris stirred as he slowly opened his eyes; he immediately knew that he was with Wyatt in the future, since he can see the demons that are standing in front of him, more like behind Wyatt, considering Chris was still on Wyatt's shoulder and he can see the darkness that surrounds them unlike the attic in the past.

Chris tried to move, but Wyatt smacked him on his butt and said "Stay put," however Chris, who hasn't been expecting this, yelped as he accidentally nudged Wyatt's chest with his knees as Wyatt roughly threw him on the floor. "You ungrateful bastard," Wyatt fumed as he rubbed his chest.

Chris painfully collided into the floorboard beneath him but before he can do anything Wyatt kicked him squarely in his stomach causing his vision to go out of focus for a bit. "How DARE you," Wyatt seethed as Chris scrambled away as Wyatt advanced on the scared witch.

"I gave you a chance and how dare you threw it back at my face," Wyatt hissed venomously as Chris's eyes travelled around the room to land on his two struggling aunts, well they were standing still to watch them.

"What are they doing here?" Chris said without thinking as Wyatt stopped to look at him and once again Chris saw the anger surging through his brother's eyes like a wildfire and before Chris knew it he was thrown into a table TK as bottles around him exploded and fizzed.

Wyatt waved his hand once again as Chris flew half way across the room and collided heavily against the wall, how dare he, first he betrays him, then insult him, then he threw back the chance he gave him by returning to the past again, and now he bought the ungrateful bastard back, he shows nothing but disrespect. No one gets away with it, not even Chris… not anymore, for some reason he felt a rush of unreasonable fury surging through him towards Chris.

Chris didn't have time to react in order to defend himself against Wyatt's attacks. Phoebe and Paige who were watching this, couldn't believe the way Wyatt was treating his own little brother, Chris was right, Wyatt is evil and they can see that in his eyes which were filled with nothing but pure hate.

"Wyatt Stop," Phoebe shouted as Wyatt threw an energy ball at Chris, which missed him and exploded next to Chris sending the witchlighter into the air from the explosion.

"He is your brother," Paige said as she watched Wyatt carried on punishing Chris as if he couldn't hear them at all. Paige knew she couldn't do anything to help Chris but she can't watch her nephew getting hurt either, so she did one thing that popped into her head.

"_Energy ball_," Paige thought about calling for it when the energy ball Wyatt flunked at Chris was re-directed right back to Wyatt, which sended him crashing into book shelves.

Wyatt shook his head from the darkness that wanted to take over him. He looked at Chris, he hated Chris so badly, he betrayed him in more way then one, and all this time he kept giving him a chance hoping that Chris would return to him, because he once used to love Chris, but now the love was not there, how can Wyatt love someone when that Person doesn't love him back.

Anger surging through him, Wyatt held his hand out as a ring of fire appeared around Chris, who looked terrified like the witches, who were struggling in the demons grip. Chris looked around him as the ring of fire doubled as they rose around him like a tube and before Chris can react, lighting shot out of them as it electrocuted Chris as he cried out in pain.

Wyatt simply smirked as he saw Chris scream in pain. "Music to my ears," Wyatt said to the two witches who looked at him disgusted before looking at Chris with horrified expression. However Phoebe on the other hand, screamed out like Chris, since what the girls didn't count was that since they were in the future and their future selves have died, the girls powers have been increased thrice fold, making them more powerful than they are right now.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it," Phoebe screamed as bunch of demons laughed while Wyatt simply smiled as once again the beam electrocuted Chris.

Chris couldn't bear the pain that was surging through him, he tried to orb but somehow his powers were bounded and he felt as if his heart was on fire every time he was electrocuted, he couldn't help but scream in pain as tears blinded his vision, he couldn't believe Wyatt was torturing him like this, but this doesn't surprise him, since the last time he saw him, Wyatt was ready to kill him, so no use expecting Wyatt to Change this time around.

"Had enough Chris," Wyatt said standing in front of his brother who looked at him with tear stained face, bleeding and his clothes were scorched and bleeding. "So you promise me, not to betray me again?"

Chris simply stared at him, he can't believe he ever loved Wyatt in more than brother, and he can't believe he went through all that Pain for Wyatt but it's a good thing he believes little Piper was dead otherwise he probably would've turned her evil just like him, at least she was safe.

"ANSWER ME," Wyatt roared at Chris who flinched but did nothing as Wyatt's tightened his jaw once again and before Chris can react, the beam electrocuted him sending him to his knees from the pain. "I can keep on torturing you all day Chris and I CAN even make you beg me to kill you, Chris, but…."

"KILL ME," Chris screamed as he got up to run towards Wyatt but thrown back by the circle of fire. "I HATE YOU, You understand that, so just kill me, just get it and over with, cause I rather be in hell than to be with YOU."

Wyatt looked at Chris as who looked at him with pure hate, with that he made a fist as Chris TK starts to choke, right in front of the two charmed witches who were defenceless like a mere mortals as they watched their nephew dying slowly by his brother's hand.

777777777777777777777777777

(The Past)

Piper Halliwell paced the Attic, like mad women muttering curses underneath her breath, waiting for her ex – husband to come back. She tried all the spells in the books that could summon her sisters but none has worked so far, and she was now pretty pissed off with everything around her and she wanted to do nothing blow things to confetti.

"Leo….. LEO," Piper screamed waiting for Leo but nothing happened, just then mass of swirling orbs appeared in the form of Four Elders and a her Baby Wyatt. Piper looked at Leo who was holding her son, and then her eyes landed on Gideon who was standing there with two other elders she doesn't recognise.

Piper briskly walked to Leo and picked her son from him before walking back to where she was standing before. "Piper, we….don't think it will be such a good idea, for you to…"

"Leo, I am not changing my mind," Piper firmly said keeping her temper in front of the elders but she knew if they keep pushing it, she wouldn't be responsible for her actions.

"Piper, What Leo is saying," Gideon said as Piper's eyes landed on the Elder. "Is that, is not that we can't send you there, is just that it might not be such a good idea."

"My sisters are stuck in the future," Piper said. "They could be in trouble without the power of three, with me stuck here."

"Yes, but I am sure the future yourselves will take care of that," Said the blonde elder women as Piper cursed her inside her mind.

"I don't care, Okay, one way or another, you find a way to send me there," Piper said, even though half her mind telling her that they would be safe as long as they are with Chris, the other half wanted to go and see that for herself and at the same time to see if the future is grim as Chris puts it.

"Piper…." Gideon begun…but stopped as Piper gave him a look which says one-more-word-and-I-swear-to-god-I-blow-your-ass-up.

"Listen, Leo," Piper said to her ex-husband. "I don't care who thinks what, I am going to the future, either you guys can send me, or I will find a way myself and I don't give a damn who give what."

Leo stared at his wife, Piper can be stubborn sometimes, what you mean sometimes, when it comes to something, she's stubborn as a mule, well her whole family like that, must have picked it up from Penny, the old witch doesn't give a toss about men anyway. Leo can also see the determination in his wife's eyes and he can see she meant what she said. Slowly turning around he spoke to the other elders on doing what's best.

Piper watched her husband who turned around and spoke in his useless whitelighter language as they clicked and clucked like a grasshoppers. Then all three elders looked serious as well as worried before nodding to something, just then Leo turned back as he said.

"Piper, we have agreed to send you there," Leo said as Piper felt like jumping up and down. "But you must only go there to get your sisters back, nothing else; you can't mess with anything else, okay."

"Yeah as long as I get my sisters back, that's all I care about," Piper said but her mind is already thinking so many things to see in the future, for one thing she's going to see how Wyatt is, then her future version of herself and whip Chris's ass.

"But we can't let you go alone, so I am coming with you," Leo said as Piper shook her head.

"No, then, whose going to look after Wyatt?" Piper asked her husband as Gideon stepped forward. "I mean we can't take him with us,"

"Piper I look after him, but I think it's wise that Leo should go with you," Gideon said as his eyes landed on the innocent infant who was resting his head on his mother's shoulder. "Since time travelling is not safe, who knows where you end up?"

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, all comments are great and thanks for the anonymous reviewers, since I couldn't reply personally but keep the reviews coming…. Next chappie, you find something about Wyatt…the thing Chris never mentioned to the sisters and What is Gideon up to. **


	4. Arrival of the Snake

To BITE or not to BITE?

**Summary:** _Wyatt has found a way to bring Chris back from the past, but things gets out of hand when Phoebe and Paige find themselves captive in the future with their evil nephew ruling the world, is there any hope to save Wyatt or Chris, who risked his life to save his family, would everything go in vein or not?_

_**WyattxChris: M, some M/M M/F**_

_This story takes place few weeks after "I dream of Phoebe."_

_-------------_

Piper looked at Gideon from Leo, for some reason her guts instincts telling her not to and so far her instincts have not been wrong and she doesn't want to take chances, in case Chris was right.

"No, Leo you are staying here to take care of Wyatt,!" Piper said as Leo begun to protest.

"Piper, i am not letting you go on your own," Leo said firmly as Piper looked at him.

"Leo, i am not your concern, got it," Piper said walking over to Leo. "Your son is and as long as Chris and my sisters are in the future, I m sure nothing's going to happen to me."

"But..."Gideon begun but Piper held her hand up.

"Thanks for the guestre, Gideon, i don't trust you, in fact i don't trust any of you" Piper said giving a small smile to the elders before turning towards Leo. "But Leo, I am leaving him in your care, I swear to god, one hair out of place and it be the end you ever see me or him. Got it,"

"Piper," Leo begun as Piper trusted Wyatt into his hands.

"Please, don't break my trust again," Piper said as Leo stopped his protest before nodding as he understood his Wife's meaning.

77777777777777777777777777777777

(The Future)

Wyatt released his grip on Chris as Chris gasped for air. "Had enough, or you still want die?" Wyatt asked Chris who looked away as the Ring of Fire disappeared. "Well answer me? do you want join me or do you want me to kill you?"

"You know what, no matter how times you ask me," Chris hissed like a snake. "My answer will be the same, I rather die then to be with you." Wyatt clenched his teeth together, trying hard not to lose his temper, but it was so hard not to, the look on Chris's face. He wanted to beat Chris up for it, for not agreeing with him, cause he is the eldest and a powerful witch of all and it pisses Wyatt off that Chris was only one, who was not afraid of him.

"Chris..." Wyatt said through his gritted teeth, he loves Chris even if his cherub doesn't love him back. but that doesn't give Chris the right to defy him and go against him and before Wyatt knew it, Wyatt kicked Chris squarely in the face at the same time Phoebe and Paige looked away in pain.

Just then Phoebe and Paige heard a screech and as they watched, a bat flew in from the open window of the attic and right before their eyes, the bat transformed into a beautiful women dressed in red and gold flowing dress as the sisters recognised it as a queen of Vampire. since the transformation was a bit of give away not only that she had a pearl like white fangs, a gold Celtic necklace around her neck and her eyes were purple. The Vampire briskly walked towards Wyatt as every demon bowed down, then as the charmed witches watched, the Vampire crushed its body against Wyatt, who slipped his hand around her waist as both of them kissed each other passionately or madly like a wild animals.

Chris gritted his jaw together as he saw the Vampire seductively raised her left leg and wrap it around Wyatt as both played tonsil tennis. Then she broke the kiss and looked around as her eyes landed on Chris first as her face turned from sour to satisfy.

Chris knew that she was happy to see him hurt but pissed off to see him back, its all her fault, if it wasn't for her, none of this would've happen, Wyatt would've still loved him, he wouldn't have hurt him like he was doing now even if he was evil.

"Good, you are back…" said the Vampire as she walked slowly towards bleeding Chris. "See what he has to go through to get you back, you ungrateful half-breed," Chris can see hate and venom in her voice, but he knows that it wouldn't take him a minute to vanquish her, well that was before but now she was strong as Wyatt. Paige who was watching the scene felt so angry when the Vampire called Chris an Half-breed, as if she was a better than him.

"_Fucking Bitch, Watch one day I Vanquish your sorry ass for god, you Whore_" Chris thought to himself. Wyatt who was watching Chris picked up his thoughts as he heard What Chris was thinking and before he knew it, Wyatt walked towards Chris menacingly and back handed him so hard that Paige and Phoebe heard a crack as Chris felt his jaw come out of their joints as his vision blackened for a minute however he heard everyone's voices but saw nothing but blackness.

"Never insult my wife…" Wyatt seethed as the sisters gasped while the Vampire smiled deviously.

7777777777777777777777777

(Past)

"We Hope by, you travelling to this future," the blonde Elder said as she stepped up. "You will end the suffering of one soul, who risked their own life for others."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Piper asked as the elders who just smiled at her, while Gideon looked uncomfortable as well as pissed off.

"You will soon find out," The elder said as Piper looked at her with a expression that clearly says: women-you-are-crazy.

**Thnaks for the Review, sorry for the late dealy but Life is hectic, but i hope you lot enjoyed this chapter, HAHAHHA, did you guys love the twist, wait for it, there are more crazy and whacko twists comeing up that i m sure it will set you guys in the edge of your seats. and BIG THANKS FOR EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWED IT ESPECIALLY THE ANNOMOYOUS REVIWERS. **


	5. I Love You But I've Chosen Darkness

_Previously ON Charmed:_

_Wyatt walked towards Chris menacingly and back handed him so hard that Paige and Phoebe heard a crack as Chris felt his jaw come out of their joints as his vision blackened for a minute however he heard everyone's voices but saw nothing but blackness. _

"_Never insult my wife…" Wyatt seethed as the sisters gasped while the Vampire smiled._

**NOW...**

"Wife…" Paige said looking at Wyatt who looked at her as he slipped his hand around his wife's waist. Phoebe on the other hand was focusing on Chris, whose eyes were filled with unshed tears, as blood seeped out of his mouth from the smack Wyatt gave him, she can't believe that Wyatt would treat his brother this way,

"The Charmed ones," said the Vampire as she slowly walked towards the struggling sisters as Paige immediately felt the urge to vanquish her ass. "Well, two witches don't make the legendry Power of Three now does it?" she said in a careless tone.

"Yeah but I guess it's enough to kick your sorry ass," Paige said smiling as the Vampire smiled back.

"Now, Aunt Paige," Wyatt said walking towards the witches. "Be nice, after all she is your nephew's wife." At this Paige laughed.

"A Vampire, your wife…." Phoebe trailed of looking at Wyatt as she stopped herself in mid sentence.

"Why not…" Wyatt asked the girls with an eyebrow raised.

"Cause she is a Vampire, that's why," Phoebe said looking at Wyatt who smiled as the girls felt their hearts were caught in their throats.

"You are…." Paige couldn't help but be shocked as she looked at Chris, who shed his tears as she understood the meaning of those unspoken words.

"The King of all Vampires," Wyatt said smiling as the sisters saw the long two fangs at either side of his teeth. "But I think its enough information for one day, don't you think Chris?" Wyatt asked Chris who just looked at him while tears rolled down his bruised cheek.

"Well, Chris, I do hope in the future that you wouldn't pull this kind of stunt," said the Vampire as she walked towards Chris who just gave her a cold stare that sends shiver down the vampire spine.

"_After all, your precious brother is under my control_," the Vampire said telepathically to Chris with an evil smile. "_There is nothing you can do and he loves me, not you and he never will, I make sure of that_."

"_Don't count on it, your ruling days are soon going to be over,"_ Chris said back telepathically. "_And I will have my Wyatt back, one way or another."_

"I see to that," the Vampire hissed next to Chris's ear.

"_Well, you wouldn't be alive to see that, I make sure of that_," Chris said telepathically as the Vampire's eyes flared with anger. "_I have to say, wonder how you look when you are screaming for your worthless pathetic life."_

"It will be you, who will be screaming for your life," the Vampire hissed as she raised her hand to strike Chris on the face, who closed his eyes expecting pain to surge through him but nothing happened as he heard Wyatt call out.

"CASSANDRA," Wyatt yelled as he saw his wife raising her hand to strike Chris. "What do you think you are doing?" Wyatt hissed as the Vampire looked at him before looking at Chris.

"He…." Cassandra begun but Wyatt cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it, now GO home," Wyatt said looking straight into those purple slit eyes as the Vampire looked at him before looking at Chris who simply smirked, with that she disappeared in swirling black orbs. "Chris, don't think you are clever," Wyatt said turning to face the struggling witches.

Chris stayed silent, he knew that no matter how much Wyatt hurts him, he will never let anyone else lay a single finger on Chris, when it comes to punishment, he has to be the one to hand it out, and if anyone else dares to touch Chris, they will suffer so badly that the other who were watching, will plead to be killed first instead of witnessing Wyatt's horrific punishments.

"Take them to the dungeon and lock them there and remember they are my aunts so treat them carefully, we don't want to mess up the future now would we?" Wyatt said as the demons bowed before disappearing with the witches while some stayed behind. "Now what am I going to do with you?"

"You could let me go," Chris said as Wyatt laughed.

"Always asking for things that are impossible to get," Wyatt said smiling as he paced in front of Chris.

"Who was the one, that promised, to give me anything I want if I stayed by your side," Chris hissed at Wyatt.

"I would've given you anything you wanted," Wyatt said clenching his jaw as he stopped pacing. "If you haven't, BETRAYED me but stayed by my side."

"I never Betrayed you and you know that," Chris said to Wyatt who begun to pace once again. "It was you who betrayed me, in more ways then one."

"Leave us," Wyatt hissed at the demons who bowed before shimmering away, once they gone, Wyatt turned to Chris. "I betrayed you; how exactly did I do that?"

"How exactly did you do that?" Chris said looking at Wyatt as once again his anger got the best of him. "HOW EXCATLY DID YOU DO THAT? I TELL YOU HOW EXCATLY YOU DID THAT?"

"Don't yell at me," Wyatt warned Chris who took deeps breaths in.

"You changed, okay, first of all you changed," Chris hissed as emotions seem to attack him.

"I am not Changed, Chris, it's you, who changed into believing that I need saving, you were the one who ran away, you were the one who left me alone, in my eyes you are the evil one, you are the one, who needs saving," Wyatt calmly said as he looked at Chris's wet emerald eyes. "And stop crying like a girl, I hate it when you cry."

"You know what, there is no point in talking to you, because you don't remember what you did," Chris said turning away from Wyatt. "Okay, cause it wasn't my idea to leave you but I had no choice, okay….I begged you to let me stay with you but... you were the one who said I have to go, since you said it was best for us and when I came back, what do found, my world has turned upside down."

"So you saying, it's my fault?" Wyatt hissed as Chris shook his head.

"No, it's my fault, Okay," Chris said as his tears kept on coming like an opened tap. "But, why huh? I was only away for few months, Wy….and….if you really loved me, then you wouldn't have done what you did and because of that we are here."

"No, Chris, we are here, because of you," Wyatt said as for the first time, Chris saw Wyatt's face was filled with emotions, for the first time, he reminded Chris of what Wyatt used to be, before all hell broke loose for Chris. "Okay, it's not even about that night."

"It has EVERYTHING to do with that night," Chris yelled back as he looked at Wyatt.

"Well, maybe it is, but I wouldn't have gone over the edge if it wasn't for you," Wyatt hissed back as he blinked back his tears.

"What did I do? Huh?" Chris asked Wyatt who just bit his teeth together.

"YOU KILLED OUR CHILD, THAT WHAT YOU DID," Wyatt yelled back as everything shook around them as Chris thought about their little baby girl.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, sorry for the late UPDATE, but please REVIEW**


	6. Blinded by the Witch lighter

5"Well I am pretty sure, she wouldn't want a blood sucking Vampire for a father and live in a world like this, I am pretty sure I wouldn't" Chris hissed at Wyatt who became cold once again, as his face became emotionless.

"So you decided to kill her, she was your daughter too," Wyatt said through his clenched teeth. "She was barely a week old, how could you kill your own child."

"What would you have done, you would've turned her into a blood thirst monster like you," Chris seethed at Wyatt who just looked at him with his cold blue eyes. "isn't enough you done it once, you want to do it again?"

"You know... it's no point talking about the past, Chris," Wyatt said simply walking towards the Book of shadows. "Now, it's all about the future."

"See this is what I am talking about," Chris spat at Wyatt. "How can an emotionless bastard like you, can love a little child."

"I loved you, didn't I, and I still love you," Wyatt said calmly letting go of the fact Chris called him a bastard.

"Yeah, real nice, is that why I am here bleeding to death and wishing for you to kill me?" Chris said looking at Wyatt who still showed no emotions what so ever.

"No, Chris, you are here bleeding, cause of your betrayal to me, and if it was anyone else, I would've killed them without a second thought or a chance," Wyatt said looking at Chris as tears freely fell from Chris's eyes. "But you, because of the love I have for you, you are still here, unlike you, who don't love me at all."

"IS that what you think," Chris hissed as Wyatt just stared at him. "You know what Wyatt, if I didn't love you, then I wouldn't have given a crap about saving you, okay, because I loved you, I wanted to save you and… us."

"You are delusional, Chris, on and on about saving me, when there is no need," Wyatt said as he begin to flip through the book.

"Yeah, how can the count Dracula can see the logic behind my point when that slut has you wrapped around her finger?" Chris said sarcastically just as an energy ball hits him sending him off from the floor.

"How many times, do I have to say, never to insult my wife?" Wyatt said calmly as he continued to flip through the book.

"Wait, is that because you are madly in love with her," Chris hissed as he got up from the floor, holding his stomach where the energy ball just hit him. "Or, you are scared that she might make you sleep on the couch tonight?"

"Ha, very funny, you know Chris, one of the things I loved about you is your sense of humour," Wyatt said looking at Chris before raising his hand as Chris was slowly levitated into the air gasping for air. "But today is not one of those days."

"Just kill me, already," Chris choked out as Wyatt stopped before releasing Chris, who fell heavily on the floor. Chris without another thought, charged at Wyatt who simply smiled.

"Not so fast," Wyatt said as he waved his hand when Chris fell to the floor unconsciously.

Minutes passed as Wyatt paced up and down in front of his unconscious brother before stopping to look at him. Tears blurred his vision as he saw his hurt brother, it hurts to see Chris like this, it slowly kills him inside. When he was punishing Chris, it felt as if someone was ripping away Wyatt's heart slowly, but he didn't know why Chris hates him badly, so badly that he has to leave Wyatt all alone, with these….monsters.

Doesn't he know that he is the only light in Wyatt's life, so by him going to the past, he left Wyatt in the dark and much as he hides his emotions, he was still a human with feelings and love and he too can feel, he is not an emotionless bastard like Chris think he is. Taking a deep breath, he crouched down in front of Chris as he held his hand out to heal his Cherub and once he finished his healing, he looked at Chris. Wyatt can still remember the days when he had Chris in his arms, but those days are long gone and now Chris even hate the sight of Wyatt.

It hurts Wyatt so badly, but he never shows it. When Chris was pleading with him to kill him, all Wyatt wanted to do is, rush to Chris, hug him and tell him everything was going to be fine. He wanted to beg and plead for Chris's forgiveness but he knew everything is too late, Chris can't save him, even if Wyatt wants him to cause if he backs out now, the underworld will vanquish him along with Chris and he doesn't want that.

With one final look at Chris, Wyatt breathed in before clicking his finger when three demons shimmered in behind Chris. "Take him to the dungeons and lock him up with the others." With a little nod, the demons took Chris and shimmered off.

Once they were gone, Wyatt waved his hand, just as everything came back together in one piece. Half of the reason he still keeps this place together is not the reason he tells the others. "To show the power he was born from and which he possess." that's just for others, but in truth, he just wanted to keep it together because it has so many memories that Wyatt treasure.

Smiling at the attic, he took the book of shadows and flamed out, just as the projector projected the fake Book of shadows back in the place.

77777777777777777777

(The Past)

"You sure you want to do this?" Leo asked Piper who looked at him with an expression that says Is-this-your-lame-attempt-to-make-me-stay. "Alright, but be careful okay."

Leo looked at his wife before joining the elders in the circle. Piper watched them chant in some ancient language as the Triquetra portal opened up in front of her. Taking one last look at her child, she breathed in deep before stepping into the portal. Every thing around Piper whizzed as magical lights swept past her, as she travelled through time, just then a ray of light opened up in front of her and before she can do anything, it begun to move faster towards her, just then everything went dark.

"Okay where the hell am I, and who turned off the lights?" Piper asked herself as she looked around the place she was standing. Everything looked much darker and things around her looked as if she was standing in some sort of museum. However closer look told her that she was standing in the Halliwell attic.

"Okay, can some one tell me what's going on here?" Piper asked as she slowly walked up to the projected Book of Shadows. Right then she heard a voice behind her causing her to jump.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" asked the man dressed in black but then looked confused and scared when he recognised Piper.

"I could ask you the same thing," Piper said looking at the guy before him. "What the hell happened to my house?" Then Piper realised that it was a demon she was talking to, since he created an energy ball in his hand and got ready to flung it at Piper. Same time bunch of people came into the attic, all dressed like a tourist with camera's flashing with a lady up in the front commenting on the attic.

"This is the Attic, where the charmed ones once brewed their potions and fought most of their battle..." The Lady said as she trailed off the moment she saw Piper and the demon with the energy ball.

At once people started to whisper and take photo of Piper and the demon. Piper on the other hand without a second thought, flicked her wrist and froze the room. Then Piper turned to the frozen demon and unfroze his head.

"Okay what the hell is going on he..." Piper said but couldn't finish the sentence since she accidentally blew the demon up with a simple gesture of her index finger. "DAMN...Okay, Um…let's see," Piper said as she sneaked past those frozen figures and ran downstairs.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW**


	7. First Day on a Brand New Universe

**_THANKS HISTORYBLUFF1990 FOR BEING MY BETA_**

Chris slowly opened his eyes to find he was in a chamber. It seemed like an old one too, as if, it had been there since the 14th century. Then he heard voices, mutterings, to his right. He glanced sideways to see his aunts, illuminated by the light from the lanterns on the walls.

"Oh yeah, he is waking up alright," Paige said, as though she was in the midst of a conversation, before looking at Chris, swaying side to side hanging from chains on the wall, Phoebe and Chris either side of her.

"Hey." Chris said, giving them a weak smile.

"Hey to you too mister," Phoebe said, waving her arms, eliciting a jingle from the chains restraining her. "So, care to tell us what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Chris said, looking at his aunts, feigning innocence.

"I don't know," She shrugged. "Like how you forgot to mention that… HE IS THE KING OF ALL VAMPIRES." Paige yelled, causing both her wall-mates to flinch.

"Oh! You mean how he's the new Count Dracula. Sorry, must've slipped my mind." Chris replied mock-causally, getting an eye-roll from Paige. "What? It was bad enough that you guys knew Wyatt was The Source, I couldn't tell you he was also the head vampire of the last surviving clan as well, who knows what that could have done?"

"But how? I get that he's a vampire, and that he's evil and all, but how is he the next Dracula as well?" Phoebe queried, looking over at her nephew, as he gave a sad smile. "How did a vampire even get to him anyway?"

"It's a long story." He said, looking at the sisters, trying to gage weather or not he was getting out of this. The double glares he received told him that he had absolutely no choice in the matter, he was spilling his guts to them, or else. Therefore, gathering his strength and trying to brace himself, he decided to give dissuading them from pursuing the point one last try. "Listen, there are a lot of things that you don't know about Wyatt, or me for that matter, you don't know how things work here. So I would advise you to focus on escaping and returning to your time before anything else gets ruined."

"Isn't it already messed up though, what more harm could we do than we already have?" Paige said, and chuckled at Chris' frown.

"Your point being…?" Chris asked, receiving a blank look, before she turned to her sister.

"What she means, is that since it's screwed up beyond belief already, we're not going to do anymore harm than what's been done so far." Phoebe said, as Chris shook his head. "If that makes any sense."

"That's not true," Chris said, swaying side to side. "If you guys die, it could effect the timeline even more and Wyatt could turn even sooner in your timeline than he did in mine, meaning that he could become even more heartless than he is here, leaving not a SHRED of humanity in him."

"But isn't he already all of those things?" Paige asked, as Chris breathed in. "I mean look at the way he treated you up there."

"So…that doesn't mean that there isn't any good left in him." He said looking at the sisters. "I mean, even if he hurts me, he still heals me, it proves that there is still some good in him. That's why I know I can still save him, but that won't happen if you guys get so god-damn cocky and get yourselves killed."

"He has a point." Phoebe said, looking to Paige.

"So, how do we get out of here? I tried orbing but it didn't work." Paige said looking at Chris who looked at them before staring over at the bars opposite them, and the guards beyond those.

77777777777777777

Piper peeked out from her room, seeing the people crowding around the landing, her landing. She didn't know what was going on here, but she didn't like it one bit. Maybe she got the wrong time perhaps the spell backfired on her, maybe it was a parallel universe, or maybe she was on another plane of existence, she couldn't really tell.

She looked around her room, well what used to be her room, now it was nothing more than an exhibit for museum patrons to goggle at. She overheard the tour-guide saying there was a new exhibit in the museum, showing Piper Halliwell and the demon in a projection up on a wall. Piper watched them carefully as they headed towards Paige's room. Slowly and silently, she slipped outside and got into the crowd quietly so as not to alert anyone.

The tour guide led them into Paige's room, but one glance told her that Paige didn't live there anymore. It was just like hers, a museum attraction. Her bed sitting inside a glass case with a gold plaque reading:

"_Once used by the eldest charmed one Prue Halliwell and the youngest charmed one Paige Matthews."_

"This is the room of the youngest of the Halliwell sisters," The tour guide in front announced. "Please don't touch anything; if anything goes amiss the Twice Blessed will have all your heads." This comment only got a slight nod out of many of the tourists, none of them particularly surprised at the news.

"This was her wardrobe in her early years," the tour guide said opening Paige's wardrobe from behind the velvet robe. "She was very much a fun fashion diva, and unlike her two sisters, she enjoyed partying and vanquishing demons on a daily basis."

"These people are all from 'La-La-Land'!" Piper thought as a flashed their phone at the wardrobe, snapping a shot.

"The next stop is the gift shop," Said the tour guide, smiling brightly, though obviously faking it. "So, folks, please have your cash, or cards, or any preferred method of payment prepared. You don't want to make any of the assassin guards wait, it makes them angry, which could result in your death, as you were told in the pamphlet you were given at the start of the tour." Piper watched as every one took out their wallets or purses smiling, allowing themselves to be led downstairs.

Piper was at a complete loss for a reaction let alone words to speak, regarding the state of her home, everything was just so surreal. Her house was nothing but a museum! She couldn't believe this was the future Chris always went on about, and what on earth happened to her son? Or her sisters? So many thoughts were reeling through her mind, keeping her so completely isolated in her own world that she didn't notice that she'd wandered away from the group until she found herself all the way in the sunroom.

Looking around, she saw costumes on models in a various places, Phoebe's mermaid suit was there, for instance, on a big white table. Curiosity getting the better of her, Piper walked over to it and read the inscription on the gold plate attached to the platform, on which the plastic model was seated, which read:

"_Transformation of the middle charmed one Phoebe, when she was heart broken by her demonic lover, Cole Turner, also known as Balthazar, later as The Source, and after that, a mortal infused with powers obtained in the demonic wasteland."_

"Creepy," She muttered. Turning around, taking in her surroundings, she saw other costumes she recognised, including the ones she and her sisters wore when they were turned into comic book heroes, and saw the plaque for that display as well, which read:

"_Transformation of the sisters, when a young witch transformed the legendary sisters into superheroes, in order to do battle with a demon hoping to feed on his abilities, and theirs too." _

Her attention was immediately transferred away from the relics of her not-so –distant past, when two metal flying objects came into the room, hovering around above her head. Before she knew it; bright lights shot out, gliding over her body, then they starting wailing madly, sirens sounding all over the house and lights flashing in a myriad of different colours, like a hi-tech alarm system, leaving the witch completely perplexed.

Instantly, three demons shimmered into the room right in front of her, all with looks of shock on their faces as they registered exactly who she was. Upon realising their shock at her appearance, she took her opportunity to defend herself. She moved her hand to flick her wrists, but instead of an explosion, she produced something more like an energy blast, incinerating the demons in front of her in an instant. Immediately, she heard loud gasps of shock, and then cheers as the tourists began to applaud her.

"Oh my god, it's true! It's a great honour to meet you Ma'am." The guide said almost bowing, as she tried to keep herself under control. "I never even dreamt that I would meet you in my life time. It's a miracle, to meet the mother of the Twice Blessed in person."

"Well… er… thanks." Piper said, once again looking around to see cameras flashing at her now, and people crowding around, trying to get a good look at her, as though she were a celebrity or something. "So….what happened to my house?"

"Oh…it was turned into a museum by your eldest child," The guide said, looking at Piper confusedly. "Please…exactly what time are you from?"

Piper looked at her; she seemed clever, Piper did not think she would be this clever. "2004, why? What year is it here?"

"2027." the guide said smiling.

"Okay, I need to go." Piper said as the guide looked at her.

"Where? Maybe we can help." The guide said, looking hopefully at Piper, like a star struck teenager.

"I need to find my sisters and my neurotic whitelighter, then get back to my time." Piper said, as they stared at her.

"You mean Leo and your sisters are here?" She said, her expression brightening even more with surprise and happiness.

"No, my whitelighter, Chris, and my sisters, Phoebe and Paige, are here?" Piper corrected, rather worried and frankly, shocked, that a mortal would know so much about her.

"Chris…you mean Christopher Halliwell, your son." The guide said, now it was Piper's turn to look confused.

"No, my son's name is Wyatt." Piper said, thinking that perhaps this chick wasn't as bright as she first seemed.

"Yes, but your second son's name is Christopher," She replied, still confused.

"I only have one son!" Piper exclaimed, rather irritated by this person now, as she shook her head.

"No Ma'am, you probably just haven't conceived him yet." She said, as Piper gaped at her like she was completely insane. "It says that you have two sons, both born from you and Leo Wyatt." She said, leading Piper into the living to see a family photograph, showing herself, with two little boys in her arms, Phoebe and Paige either side and slightly behind her, all of them smiling, with a plaque underneath, reading:

"_The Charmed Family, above Piper Halliwell with her sons, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and Christopher Perry Halliwell, along with her sisters, Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews."_

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW GUYS, AND THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED GOT A PERSONAL MESSAGE FROM ME, AND FOR THE ANONAYMOUS REVIEWERS, THANKS YOU SO MUCH AND PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	8. Back from Dead or Not

**_Huge Thanks to Those who REVIEWED, Especially to Lexi-Charmed, who Reviewed every single Chapter, so THANK YOU SO MUCH, and I hope you all enjoy this Chapter and Dont forget to Review._**

**_----------------------------------------_**

"Hey ugly looking demon….," Chris shouted dangling left and right by the shackles, like a little swing as the demon who was guarding the cell, slowly turned around with a little growl . "Hey, I am talking to you."

"You talking to me?" the demon growled.

"That right, do you see any other ugly shit head around here." Chris mocked the demon who hissed. "I am curious though, how can a butt ugly shit head like you ,could go around showing your face to others? Huh? What you trying to do….put every one to death by your ugliness?"

"Chris, what do you think you are doing?" Phoebe said looking at the demon who look as if he might charge down the cage and rip Chris to pieces.

"Relax Phoebe," Chris said as he looked at the demon. "This ugly shit cant do anything to us, after all he is playing the part of someone's bitch perfectly."

"What did you say?"

"What now you are deaf as well as Ugly?" Chris said as the demon created an energy ball in his hand. "Whooo, I am so scared, please Mr Ugly demon, please don't throw the energy ball at me, I am so scared, after all I don't want to die by the hand of a bitch such as yourself."

At this, the raged demon flunked the energy ball at Chris, however the moment the energy ball passed through the cell bars, it disappeared into nothing as Chris scowled under his breath for waste of his time.

"What was that?" Paige said looking at Chris, who seems to be fuming.

"Wyatt…there must be some sort of protective charm on this cell," Chris hissed under his breath as the sisters looked confused.

"huh?" Phoebe said looking more confused.

"Wyatt, he must've known, I will do something like…." Chris begun but didn't able to finish his sentence since he felt something whizzed past his left ear. Turning around slowly he saw an athame vibrating in the wall, just as the demon up front went on flames with an agony cry.

"What the hell…." Chris said as another demon went up in flame before another one came crashing down at the Cell door. Both sisters looked as a figure moved through the shadow that masked the other side of the wall and before anyone can register what was going on, the cell door exploded as an energy ball collided with it.

"Missed me?" Said a familiar voice as a women came out of the shadows with a smile. Chris didn't know what to say, he felt every bit of oxygen around him disappear as he took in the women before him, he didn't know how this could be possible, every bit of his brain screamed at him, that its Impossible, but yet, here she is, standing before him.

"B-Bianca…?" Chris said as he took the women before him, she was beautiful as he remembered, with the same outfit she wore the last time he saw her. "H-how……I-I…"

"Listen there isn't enough time, you three have to get out of here and get back to the past," Bianca said as she unlocked Chris's shackles before moving on to unlock the sisters. "before he finds out,"

"But….No….. this is a trap," Chris said looking at Bianca as she looked at him. "No…y-you are dead."

"well you can see I am not," Bianca said walking over to Chris and before Chris can react she pulled him into an intense kiss and then pulled away. "Listen, you have to get out of here, your mother is here, you need to find her and leave."

"But…how….you," Chris said still not believing his eyes but his hands taking her hands. "Is it really you?"

"Wyatt healed me, after you jumped through the portal," Bianca said as she looked at Chris before looking at the suspicious sisters. "I guess he still loves you so much, that he doesn't want to hurt you in anyway."

"Hm…..you are definitely singing a different tune," Phoebe said as Bianca smiled.

"He saved my life, didn't he," Bianca said looking at Chris. "And I know the only reason I am standing here right now is cause of you, the love you had for me and the love he has for you," Chris looked at Bianca, so many thoughts were running inside his mind, but yet he found that none of them made any sense for him to ask her.

"But…" Chris began looking at Bianca as she shushed him.

"please Chris, you don't have much time, get out of here, before he finds you three gone," Bianca said as Chris shook his head.

"What about you, if he finds out that, it was you who helped us," Chris said looking into the hazel eyes as he tightly gripped her hands. "he wouldn't flinch about killing you this time."

"Don't worry I know how to take care of myself." Bianca said with a smile that caused shiver to run down the spine of the two sisters. Chris gave a little nod before walking away but the sisters didn't miss the fact that Chris still held on to her hand.

"I am sorry Chris, I cant," Bianca said pulling her hand away.

"Please, come with us, you be safe in the past," Chris said as Bianca shook her head.

"No I have to stay here," Bianca said looking into the worried emerald eyes. "it's the only way I can protect you, to keep him from sending demons after you and I belong here."

"Bianca, please come back with us," Chris said as she shook her head.

"I am sorry Chris, the only way you can save me is to save the future," Bianca said as she lightly touched his face. "just know I will always love you."

Chris smiled but Bianca can tell that he was really worried. "take care," Chris said but failing to reply the three words she has said to him, however before Chris can leave, Bianca pulled him into a very passionate Chris that he never had for a long time.

"Bye," Bianca said as she watched Chris and the sister grab their hands outside the cage.

"Go, before he finds out," Chris said as Bianca nodded with that they disappeared in swirling orbs, while Bianca smiled.

"Don't worry Chris, He already knows," Bianca said to the empty place as she calmly looked around. "And I have to say, I missed kissing you like that…little brother," Bianca smiled as she morphed into Wyatt.

**_THANKS FOR THE REVIEW_**. **_Especially to:_**

**_JayneyHunter, Sn0zb0z, TanyaPotter, Angel74, twisteddagger, Plutobaby494, mewmar, Historybuff1990, Marcus1233, Beater101, Lac t, Yaoigypsie, mallratrebel, waste-my-sweet-time, whiteninjetti and Lexi-Charmed._**

**_THANKS GUYS, And I know its an evil cliffy, and a short Chapter, but I promise next time I update a long chapter without any evil cliffy's...well I hope. lol, DONT FORGET TO REVIEW, Cheers._**


	9. PIPER!

**_Hey Guys I must Thank those who reviewed, however before We carry on with the story, there is something I like to say to those who added me in their Alert list and their favourites List. Guys I really appericate that you guys like my story, but Please I would love it even more if you guys send me a review to let me know how the story is going, not just adding my story to your alert or your favourites list. Cause I have so many people adding my story to their alert list or their favourite list, yet they dont bother reviewing that story they added in their list. I am sorry to say this, but it just makes me feel as if that my story is good enough to read yet its not good enough to review. So I would appericate, if you guys take a minute or two to send me a review, if not, then Please, I am asking you guys kindly, take me and my stories off from your list. Thanks._**

**_Others however who reviewed my story, I would like to say Huge thanks to them Especially to : Lexi-Charmed, MelindaHalliwell, TanyaPotter, Sn0zb0z, KB22, Plutobaby494, Marcus1233, Ffeona'sarcasm-is-my-drug' AND Dying Innocence._**

Somewhere in San Francisco, in a burned down apartment, a mass of swirling orbs slowly appeared in a worn out hallway. Paige and Phoebe took in their surroundings as they looked at the scorched marked hallways head them. The green carpet beneath them seems to be rotting away slowly. There were only stubs where once the lights use to be, some light holders are dangling upside down. The stairs that leads downstairs seems to be missing couple of steps, the head banister looked as if someone tried to rip it away with their bare hands. There were scratch marks on the walls, writings on the walls which seem to say "FIGHT THEM, DON'T LET THEM TAKE OVER."

Chris made his way to the far corner of the hallway and kicked open the green door as the terrified sister followed him. "What is this place?" Paige asked as they looked around the one room apartment which looked as if some sort of nuclear bomb as gone off, since there were all sorts of stuff on the floor. There were burned marks on the carpet, books and torn pages lying among the pile of shattered wood and ornaments. There were clothes thrown all over the room, the walls were peeling away while some seem to have scorch marks. The wardrobe's door seem to have ripped open since bits of woods still clung to the hinges, while the empty cloth hangers dangled inside.

"What are we doing here?" Phoebe asked as Chris made his way to the window which was covered in black blinds. "Chris…." Phoebe called as Chris looked through the window.

"I think we are safe for now, but we need to go before his demons find us," Chris said as he made his way to cupboard near the bed and started to rummage through the papers.

"What are you looking for?" Paige as she stepped over what seems like a dead rat. "God who lives here?"

"I do," Chris said as he pushed the bed, before ripping open a section of the carpet away, once that's gone, he begun to plunk the plank of wood away. "The demons gone through everything, this is the only chance for us to get back…well I hope." Chris said as he grabbed a worn out looking purplish leather bound book.

"What happened here?" Phoebe said as he wrinkled her nose from the smell that the apartment giving off, but Chris seem to walk around as if he cant smell anything. "And how can you stand this smell."

"Well I smelt far worse than this, trust me," Chris said with a little laugh as Paige rolled her eyes. "Okay, I got the spell we need to summon Mom."

"What is that? A spell book?" Phoebe said going over the small book however just as she reached to touch the small book, it flew away from Chris's hand. "Wow. What was that?"

"it's a Grimiore," Chris said as he grabbed the small book from the floor. "It belongs to Bianca but she gave it to me, after her mother died."

"So how can you touch it, it suppose to protect itself from good," Paige said looking at Chris who rolled his eyes as Paige mirrored it.

"it's a long story," Chris said as he flipped through the book. "So, are you ready, cause once you summoned mom, the demons who got her wont be far behind." Paige nodded.

"Good, then when she get here, what happens then….?" Phoebe said going along with Chris as he showed her a old looking page as she nodded. "Okay. Great."

7777777777777777777777

Piper sat in a room that belongs to a queen, the gold varnished four posted bed, the elegant paintings on the wall, the dark red velvet curtains, satin sheets, the gold chairs with satin coushins. The gold varnished table, the elegant and clean carpet, the floral designed wall papers that decorated the walls, the gold framed pictures of Wyatt and his family sat among the tables next to the bed. Beautiful bouquets of flower sat in different places of room. Piper couldn't believe the place. It looked so beautiful she needed another set of eyes to take her surroundings in.

Just as she was looking around, the mahogany oak door with a hint of gold outlines, opened and in walked a women, dressed in same colour satin pantaloons, carrying a tray of food.

"my lady," she said with a little bow as Piper looked at her. "some refreshments, while you are waiting."

"Oh thank you," Piper said as she took the contents that was shown in front of her. "Red wine, fruits. Hm… thank you." Piper said with a little smile as the women smiled before walking away backwards with a little bow, she seemed bit terrified as Piper noticed how she flinched every time she spoke.

Piper slowly made her way towards the window that rose almost to the ceiling. Piper looked outside which reflected the beautiful city. She can see the San Francisco bridge gleaming in the sun from where she was standing, everything seem perfect, yet something doesn't seem right…everything looks little too perfect.

"Enjoying the view?" Said a voice behind Piper as she turned around to see her eldest standing there with a smile.

"Where is Chris and your aunts?" Piper asked without beating around the bush, while Wyatt lightly laughed.

"and here I am thinking that I would get a hug from my mother," Wyatt said as he looked at the wine that's sitting in the platter with an raised eyebrow but he didn't say anything else, he focused his attention back to the witch who studied him carefully without batting an eye.

"Is this before or after you tried to kill us and kidnap your brother?" Piper said as Wyatt looked at her with a little nod.

"Well I am surprised that you think that way," Wyatt said as he played with the sugar in his palms as a little smile played in his face. "But you seem to have catched on about Chris."

777777777777777

"Far or near, bring her here," Phoebe and Paige finished chanting the spell as they waited for something to happen but the surrounding around the stayed the same, nothing changed or no one appeared.

"He must've have her in the Palace," Chris said frustrated as he ran his hands through his brown locks.

"Palace?" Paige asked as Chris looked at her before sitting down on the bed as dust cloud emerged from the mattress as soon as Chris's weight settled on it.

"The Queen's Palace," Chris said as he buried his face in his hands. "Queen Elizabeth….Prince Charles….Buckingham Palace.

"Right," Phoebe said as Chris looked up at her. "Well, what are we waiting for, lets go and get her."

"NO chance, not without a proper plan," Chris said as he got up. "breaking into Wyatt's Palace is not easy as breaking into the white house."

"Right, so what do you say we do?" Paige said in a sarcastic tone. " rent a blue print of the Palace and break in."

"Paige," Phoebe said as Paige shrugged before looking around the apartment. "Is there anything else we can use in the book of yours?" However before she can continue, they all heard a screech, just as a bat flew in through the open door before morphing into a figure.

Paige on the other hand reacted without thinking as she flunked her arm out. "glass thingy," She said as a large piece of broken mirror disappeared in swirling orbs and made its way for the figure's heart.

"NO," Chris shouted throwing his hand out as the figure froze the mirror inches away before Chris TK moved the glass as it smashed against the wall. Paige and Phoebe took in the small figure before them, who looked terrified.

"D-Dad…." the small boy said looking at Chris as the girls felt their jaw hit the ground as they took in his features. His almond blonde hair, emerald eyes, pale skin that seems to look as if all the blood has been drained off him.

7777777777777777

"Now you see why Chris is desperate to save me?" Wyatt said standing behind Piper as her eyes bathed in a gold light. "he needs help."

"yes, he needs help," Piper repeated his word as she nodded.

"And the only way to save him, to help him, is for you three to go back without him," Wyatt said as she nodded. "But he wont listen to you, you must make him stay, you must make him love me again."

"I must make him stay." Piper repeated his words. "I must make him love you again."

"And you know exactly how to do that, don't you?" Wyatt said with a smirk as she nodded. "Good, now go and remember this is our little secret."

"our little secret," Piper said before walking away without blinking as if she was under some sort of spell.

"See you very soon my dear little brother," Wyatt laughed before jumping into the bed as he felt excitement rush through his veins just knowing that he will have Chris with him again.

**_THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, You know what to do, Press that button and let me know. :D Cheers. _**


	10. Obedience

**_Hey Guys, I am so Sorry about the delay update, but I got so much ASssingments, the only reason I am updating this fic, cause the story line was bugging me, so PLease enjoy this chapter and do leave me a review. Cheers._**

"Victor," Chris shouted as he pulled his son into a fierce hug, who hugged back with equal amount of force and tightness.

"I missed you so much," Victor said holding on to his dad tightly.

"I missed you too buddy," Chris replied back happy to see his son again. "But how did you find us?"

"When I heard that you are back, I knew you have to come here at some point, so I had Trox watching this place," Victor said just as a demon shimmered in.

"Demon," Paige shouted waving her hands as the pieces of shattered woods at the far corner dissolved in swirling orbs and made for the new incomer.

"NO," Victor shouted moving his hand as the orbs exploded into dust. "That's Trox," Victor said to the confused women before him as the demon bowed, who looked fearfully at the sisters but not as fearful as he looked at Chris.

Chris looked at the demon, he is massively built, yet features of a human, his eyes were filled with fear but Chris should sense nothing evil about this demon.

"You have your own demon," Phoebe said looking at the kid, who smiled.

"Well, My father appointed him to look after me," Victor said as the sisters looked at the demon before looking towards Chris.

"You appointed him," Paige said as Chris looked at the sisters who didn't response as his mind worked through so many thoughts.

"No, My father did," Victor said looking at the witches before him. "Dad hates demon."

"Okay, I am confused here," Phoebe said as Trox looked up and smelled the air.

"What is it?" Victor said as Trox let out a low growl.

"Your brother is coming," Trox said and within minute dark orbs filled the air as much older looking boy appeared, who looked the exact replica of Wyatt, with dark clothes, long curly blonde hair, the menacing look.

"What are you two doing here?" A boy said sending shivers down both witches. "If Dad finds out what you are doing, he is going to vanquish your sorry ass," but the demon just let out a deep growl as the sisters saw that its clear neither the demon or Victor like the boy.

"But then again, he would be pleased that you found his… play toy?," The boy said with a smirk and the next thing the sisters saw the boy was flying across the room smash against the wall as clouds of dust escaped around him.

"Watch your mouth Damien," Victor hissed as Damien got up and wiped his bloody mouth with back of his sleeve.

"You are going to regret that," Damien hissed sending black energy balls at Victor, but Trox stepped in front of him as the energy balls exploded in him, creating nothing but sparks.

"You better get out of here," Trox hissed at Damien, who smiled.

"Or else?" Damien said sending blackish blue lighting bolts at Trox but Chris waved his hand, TK re-directing it from the demon as it exploded near Damien sending him once again crashing into the air.

"Get out of here," Chris said calmly to the seething young teenager who got up, ready to fight all of them.

"Make me," Damien hissed looking directly into Chris's eyes. "I am not scared of you or that freak, that you call a son. I still don't understand why Dad keeps that freak." the sisters saw Chris make a quick movement just as the room engulfed in white light causing them to close their eyes. When they opened their eyes, they saw Chris holding Victor back, who seemed like he wanted to jump and rip Damien apart.

The sisters looked over to Damien, who looked as if he was going to cry, as side of his face was burned, his clothes were ripped and bloody, he looked as if he was burned by fire.

"Go, NOW," Chris said as Damien hissed showing his canine fangs to them before disappearing in swirling orbs.

"What was that?" Paige asked looking at Victor, who turned to look at the sisters. "Wow," Paige said taking a step back as victor opened his eyes to reveal his red slit eyes and his sharp fangs.

"Victor," Chris said looking at his son, who looked at him through his slits. "You shouldn't have done that."

"But he…" Victor begun but Chris cut him off

"No, have you got any idea, what your father would do to you?" Chris said sounding little panicking.

"But if he finds out what he said," Victor said as Chris shook his head.

"You don't understand," Chris said kneeling in front of him as Victors eyes returned to normal and his fangs became normal. "He wont see it that way, she wont let him see it that way, she would have you punished for what you did to him."

"I don't care," Victor said as the sisters saw Chris's stubbornness showing through. "Cause its not like he loves me, he is keeping me there cause I am his son, that's the only reason, I am there, I am pretty much useless to him. Damien is the one he loves and he is proud of."

"That is not true," Chris said not believing his own word.

"Dad, I am not a little kid anymore," Victor said looking up at his dad. "I know, okay, I know why I am like this, and what you are trying to do."

"Victor," Chris said as Victor gave him a simple smile. Just then Trox hissed and took a protective step towards Victor.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe said as Chris and Victor realised what was happening.

"You guys have to get out of here," Victor said looking at his father, waving his hand towards the three people.

"Victor NO," Chris shouted as he saw about thirty or forty demons shimmer in before his surroundings changed.

--------------------------------

Wyatt sat on this throne, slumped back as he watched the entire world before him, as holographic images flicked back and forth, showing bits and parts of the world. The image flicked to Jamaica where it showed group of protesters marching down the road, throwing liquids on incoming demons as they went up on flames. Not even bothering to watch anymore, Wyatt lazily waved his hand as the man in the front of the protesters engulfed in flames causing others to scatter like bees, then the holographic changed again.

Wyatt sighed as he looked around him, he saw the front door at the far corner, it would take at least good two minutes to walk all the way down, if you run, you can make it in under one minute. The Hall reminded him more of the movie he watched when he was a little child, Harry potter, where the great hall was massive and big, well it's the Identical replica, except this ceiling doesn't show the outside weather.

Wyatt waved his hand as a demon shimmered in. "What is my mother doing?"

"She is in the Potion room, creating some sort of potion," The demon said with a bowed head causing Wyatt to smile widely.

Just then the front heavy big doors suddenly banged opened so loudly, it caused both Wyatt and the demon to orb and shimmer out and then in.

"What the fuck," Wyatt shouted as he saw his wife making her way towards him, baring her fangs and slit purple eyes, as Wyatt figured something has happened, just as he noticed his second son following his mother. For a minute Wyatt's head was blank as he saw the state his son was in, he was burned from top to bottom.

"What Happened?" Wyatt shouted getting up and going over to them as Cassandra halted in front of him.

"What happened, is your eldest son attacked my child," Cassandra shouted jabbing Wyatt in the chest. "Look at him, look what he done to our baby." At once anger surged through him.

"Where is he?" Wyatt said looking at his middle child, just as demons shimmered in with Trox and Victor.

"There they are," Cassandra said swishing away her dark red dress tail.

"Come here," Wyatt hissed as Victor stood rooted to the spot but looked directly into Wyatt's with his piercing emerald eyes. "I said COME HERE," Wyatt said holding his hand out as Victor zoomed towards him. "Did you do this?" Wyatt asked through his clenched teeth.

"What do you mean, did he do it," Cassandra shouted looking at Victor. "Of course he did,"

"SHUT UP," Wyatt said looking at his wife, who jumped back in fright. Wyatt then turned his attention back to his eldest son, who reminded so much of Chris. "I asked you a question, did you do this, yes or no?"

Victor looked at him before nodding slowly. "Yeah, I did and he deserves it. He called…" But victor never finished his sentence as he felt a burning sensation run through his left cheek and his vision went out of focus for a second as he found himself on the floor.

"How dare you," Wyatt hissed at the child before him. "How many times, Have I told you never, NEVER, to use your powers against your brothers."

"But he called me a freak," Victor hissed from the floor as he tasted metallic fluid inside his mouth..

"It doesn't matter, you don't use your powers against them," Wyatt hissed looking down at his child as he noticed the tears forming in his eyes, but like a flash they changed into anger.

"I don't care," Victor said as others looked at him shocked especially Wyatt, for him he never back talked, so at this Wyatt's anger escalated to the point where he is beyond pissed off and the whole building started to shake like an earthquake. "HE IS NOT MY BROTHER AND SHE IS NOT MY MOTHER, SO SCREW YOU AND SCREW THEM." with that Victor disappeared in swirling orbs, unlike the dark orbs his brothers and Wyatt have, Victors were white, like white-lighters.

**_THANKS FOR THE REVIEW_**

_**I cant belive I got so many reviews for the Last Chapter and I was so happy to know what you guys think. so THANKS TO :** Lexi-charmed, Sandy Murray, Colourmeshocked, yaoigypsie, Tanyapotter, JayneyHunter, MelindaHalliwell, SPEEDIE22, Sn0zb0z, Blade77706555, KB22, SimplyCharmed, Vallyofnaboo, Freak1985, NaruxHinata-Rules, Shadow315, JustAnAmateur and 010878._

**My Anonymous Reviwer: **GoodWitch: Thanks for the review, as for Chris's son being a Vampire, well Wyatt turned him when he was young. I hope you enjoy this Chapter.


	11. Anger

**_Thanks for those who reviewed, so Because I am feeling lot Generous, I decided to Update a long chapter, Hope you all Enjoy it :D_**

**_---------------------------------------- _**

Wyatt stood there clenching his jaw, trying to calm down from lashing out but his anger seems to escalate by the second as he saw the demons before him, who seem to look shocked as well as surprised.

Victor is becoming more like Chris every day, very stubborn, vanquishing demons at every chance he gets, he hates Cassandra and her children, always duelling them.

Wyatt caught one of the demons in front of him, who seemed to have a little smirk on his face, and at once his eyes turned into purple slits as anger cursed through him. He looked over to the demon who became aware of the fact that Wyatt caught him smirking and without a second thought, Wyatt waved his hand as he was engulfed in flames, vanquishing him on the spot and with one final menacing look he disappeared in black orbs.

-----------------

Chris, Paige and Phoebe looked around them, they were at the San Francisco docks. Phoebe and Paige can see the ocean before them, which is filled with litter as things floated around such as cardboards, tyres, dead fishes and other sorts.

Chris just stared at the place before him, scared for Victor. He needs to make sure that he is alright but he cant take the sisters with them, he be risking the past and the future if something happens to them, but then again the future cant get any worse than this.

"Chris, are you okay?" Phoebe asked as she radiated his emotions. "I am sure he is okay."

"I cant take that chance phoebe," Chris said looking at his aunt who nodded understanding how difficult for Chris to let of this easily. "We better move before anyone sees us." Chris went over to his aunts and orbed out with them.

When they orbed in, they were in a sewer, water trickling, rats scurrying around the place.

"Where are we?" Paige asked looking around her as Chris begin to lead them on.

"Under Moscow," Chris said as they came to a crossway of sewers, each leading into darkness. "This way," he turned left as the sisters followed him. "Stay close to me, if you get lost here, that's it you wont able to get out."

"Why is that, then?" Paige said as Chris stopped to look at her. "Hey I am just trying to make a conversation here."

"Well this place is enchanted, so demons wont able to find the safe house, if they try to get in, they would get lost or end up back in the same place."

"Oh who created this place?" Phoebe asked as she walked on.

"Me and this other powerful witch called Billie," Chris said as he walked on through the sewer. "We are the secret keepers of the safe house, we bring people here to protect them from demons and Wyatt."

Just then they stopped. Chris looked around him as the sisters looked at him as if he was looking out for someone.

"Is everything okay?" Phoebe asked as Chris nodded before looking at the sewers wall before nodding towards it.

"What, you expect us to walk into it," Paige said as Chris nodded while the sisters looked confused.

"Don't worry, just walk in," Chris said as Paige stepped in front of the wall, with one closed eye she walked into the wall and disappeared into it.

Phoebe on the other side was astonished to see her sister walk through the wall. "Next you," Chris said with a smirk. Phoebe looked at him before walking in , she walked through the liquid of an wall Which to her felt nothing but like walking through a sheet of Ice. When she came to other side, she was greeted with warmth and the smell of home cooked food.

She found her sister sitting on a couch nearby helping herself to cake and tea, just as few people greeted them.

"Chris," shouted a blonde girl who came running to him and threw herself into his arms. "Oh my god, Chris, we actually thought something happened to you, we were so worried."

"I am alright," Chris said looking at his old friend Billie.

"So I can see you went to the Past like you planned," Billie said as Phoebe joined her sister who was munching away, as kids surrounded her watching her with a hint of awe.

Phoebe looked around her, it felt right at home, the cosiness and the warmth of the Manor, the delicious smell of shepherd pie in the air. She can see people are all over the place, making everything around them very cosy. All bundled together in their own conversation with their mattress and duvets. Some playing cards, some reading stories to others, some other practising magic, while other created potions and all sorts.

Phoebe saw her nephew talking to the blonde girl before disappearing back through he wall, with a little confusion she looked up at the blonde girl who approaching her. "Hi Phoebe, Paige, I am Billie Jenkins, let me show you around."

----------------------------

Victor sat on his bed as he flicked his wrist blowing up every objects he could see in front of him. He felt so angry, he just wanted to vanquish someone or preferably his brothers and the wicked bitch of the Vampires, but then again, he cant do anything, for one his step mother is strong as his father, and second his brother, they are massive like his father too, while he is like his dad Chris, scrawny, but brainy and his other two brothers, well half brothers, well he doesn't even consider them as his brothers, they are just like his father, but not too bright.

Just then dark swirling orbs appeared as Victor looked at his pissed off father and at once fear gripped him

"How dare you defy me," Wyatt yelled at his young son as he walked up to him and grabbed him by his throat before lifting him to meet his eyes. "where did you learn this from? You worthless father?"

"That's right, I forgot you are worthless," Victor choked out as Wyatt inhaled deeply opened his mouth and screamed beastly like scream revealing his sharp fangs that covered his mouth before throwing victor aside as he crashed into the wall powerfully.

Wyatt looked at his son, who equally hissed back at him, revealing his own set of fangs. Anger taking over Wyatt, he raised his hand, TK lifting his son in the air at the same time cutting his air supply. "If you thought you and your dad Chris, can get away from challenging me, then you two made a big mistake."

Victor tried to orb, but Wyatt waved his hand sending him crashing to a wall, as his orbs exploded around him. Victor once again tried to orb, to his surprise he couldn't.

"What's wrong cant orb to mommy," Wyatt mocked his son who looked at Wyatt with his green slits. "You wanted to duel someone, duel me. Come on, show me what Mommy taught you."

Victor looked at his father, filled with deep hatred. "I HATE YOU," Victor yelled sending lighting bolt at his father, who deflected away with a flick of his index finger, Wyatt then started to cackle.

"You are weak and Pathetic just like your Dad sorry Mommy," Wyatt said looking through his purple slits. Victor hissed as he waved his hand, causing a nearby sharp object go for Wyatt's heart, who saw this, blinked as it was exploded in mid-air. "Can you be anymore pathetic than this, Well then again I am not surprised, you are born for that weakling, he was never did anything right, he was pretty useless expect in bed of course."

"YOU SON OF…" Victor yelled but before he can finish it, he was thrown across the room.

"Now, remember how you talk to your father." Wyatt taunted his son, who looked up at him.

"You are not my FATHER," Victor yelled as Wyatt sat down and watched his son send an energy blast towards him, it was so powerful and so fast, Victor thought he had Wyatt for a minute, but he was surprised when the energy blast came back towards him, like a shockwave, without thinking Victor jumped on to the ceiling and hissed like a cat, while Wyatt cackled deviously, walking around the room, looking at the shattered objects, mostly everything Wyatt has ever given Victor.

"Why don't you get down, once you are calm down enough to fight me." Wyatt said looking at an ornament that was given to Victory by Chris. Wyatt smirked at the perfect condition the ornament was in. Wyatt turned around and looked up at his son, who was still on the ceiling, watching Wyatt carefully.

"Well come on down…no…fine I come up there, since you are keen on fighting me" Wyatt mocked as he walked up to the wall, before placing his left foot on the wall and then he begun to walk up the wall like any other corridor or dungeons.

"nice thing you got here," Wyatt said holding the ornament up front for his son to see. "I wonder what happens if I drop it."

"I swear to god, if you break it," Victor said looking at the ornament in his father's hand carefully.

"You what?" Wyatt said casually, while he saw anger and fear in his oldest eyes.

"I will kill you." Victor hissed at his father who nodded as he took in what his son said.

"Well, then lets see how you do that?" Wyatt said as letting go of the ornament, which fell to the ground and smashed into pieces as Victor cried out in desperation.

"NO," Victor cried as he jumped down from the ceiling, gathering all the pieces together, knowing he can reform them again, but Wyatt was one step ahead, as he smoked one of the main pieces of the ornament into his hands before incinerating them into thousand particles within his palms.

"What's wrong, don't know how to kill me yet" Wyatt said jumping down from the ceiling as he looked down at his son. "Remember, you defy me once again, this will not be the only thing I break, next time it will be you."

Victor looked up at his father, he has changed so much over the years, now he has became this cruel heartless monster, who doesn't care about anything, sometimes Victor couldn't help but wonder whether his father has a heart.

"YOU BASTARD," Victor yelled jumping at Wyatt and physically punching him furiously as he can. Wyatt who wasn't expecting this, was thrown off guard as he felt the fury of his son's punches, but before Victor can carry on, Wyatt threw him over his head as Victor scrambled to his feet, as he saw the anger in his father eyes unlike any he have seen before, knowing he was in deep trouble, Victor morphed into a bat and went for the window.

Wyatt who saw his son morph into a bat, waved his hand as the bat was plucked from the mid-air and crashed into the floor heavily, before the bat had a chance to recover, Wyatt walked up to it and stepped on its left tiny wing, as it screeched in pain, but Wyatt did nothing, he didn't hear the plea in the screech as he added full pressure to the fragile wings.

"How DARE YOU," Wyatt hissed just as the bat screeched and flapped his other wing, trying to get its other wings out of the foot, but Wyatt was so big the bat couldn't do nothing, so it morphed back into Victor, with his left hand under Wyatt's foot as he tried not to scream from the pain. "You and Your DAD are one and the same, both stubborn, manipulative, ungrateful bastards," Wyatt said as he added more pressure to every word.

Victor tried to throw his father off TK, but his powers didn't work. "I should've killed you the moment, I found out about you. I hate you, you understand, I hate you and your Dad, you two are nothing but trouble."

"Fath-her…Please…" Victor begged as he lost his feeling in his fingers and his hands underneath began to bleed as they were on top of shattered glasses, which dug into his skin as Wyatt pressed into his palm with his shoes.

"That's it, Beg me," Wyatt said as he looked down at the child, who was crying. He was weak as Chris, and Victor doesn't look anything like him or have anything that belongs to Wyatt. "you pathetic I doubt whether you were even born for me. After all its well known fact that your Dad is a…."

Before Wyatt can finish that sentence he was thrown into the air as he crashed into the bed post.

"HOW DARE YOU," hissed a voice as Wyatt looked up to Chris standing there with a tear blurred eyes and disgusted look on his face.

_**THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED ESPECIALLY TO:** Ffeona 'Sarcasm-is-my-drug', TanyaPotter, SandyMurray, Melindahalliwell, Blade77706555, Ohhdarkstonedone11, du1387, DyingInnocence, Marcus1233, KB22, Mystiksnake, JustAnAmateur, Lexi-charmed, Sn0zb0z and Zacarane._

_**ANON REVIEWER - GOOWITCH - **Thanks for the review. _


	12. Love Vs Power

(A/N: I know you guys have been waiting for so long for an Update…So I apologize for the late delay. Life got best of Me, so now hopefully I will be updating regularly seeing I have more free time in my hands and My muse is alive and kicking for this story. So I let you guys get on with it. You're all dying to know what happens next.)

**Chapter 12 - Love Vs Power**

_Previously on Bite Or Not to Bite:_

_Wyatt inhaled deeply in anger, before opening his mouth to scream at his son causing Victor to shut his eyes in fear from the beastly scream that revealed his feathers sharp demonic fangs. Before Victor can think, he was thrown across the room, colliding into the walls with such impact that he felt his back bone crack. Anger taking over Wyatt, he raised his hand, TK lifting his son in the air, choking him during the process. _

"_If you thought you and your dad Chris, can get away from challenging me, then you two made a big mistake." Victor tried to orb out but to the young witch's surprise, the orbs appeared around him but frizzled around. Wyatt shook his head in a taunting away before slamming Victor against the wall again. _

"_What's wrong? Cant orb to mommy," Wyatt mocked his son who looked at Wyatt with his green slits. "You wanted to duel someone, duel me. Come on, show me what Mommy taught you." Victor looked at his father, filled with deep hatred. _

"_I HATE YOU," Victor yelled sending lighting bolts at his father, who deflected away with a flick of his index finger, Wyatt then started to cackle._

"_You are weak and Pathetic just like your Dad,…sorry Mommy," Wyatt said looking through his purple slits. Victor hissed as he waved his hand, causing a nearby sharp object go for Wyatt's heart, who saw this, blinked causing the object to crumble into dust in mid-air. _

"_Can you be anymore pathetic than this?" Wyatt hissed as he slowly walked around the room. "Well then again I'm not surprised, you're born for that weakling, he was never did anything right, he was pretty useless expect in bed of course."_

"_YOU SON OF…" Victor yelled but before he can finish it, he was thrown across the room._

"_Now, remember how you talk to your father." Wyatt taunted his son, who looked up at him._

"_You are not my FATHER," Victor yelled as Wyatt sat down on the dressing table and watched his son send an energy blast towards him, it was so powerful and so fast, Victor thought he had his father for a minute, but he was surprised when the energy blast came back towards him, like a shockwave, without thinking Victor jumped on to the ceiling and hissed like a cat, while Wyatt cackled deviously. _

_"Fath-her…Please…" Victor begged as he lost his feeling in his fingers and his hands underneath began to bleed as they were on top of shattered glasses, which dug into his skin as Wyatt pressed into his palm with his shoes._

_"That's it, Beg me," Wyatt said as he looked down at the child, who was crying. He was weak as Chris, and Victor doesn't look anything like him or have anything that belongs to Wyatt. "You pathetic I doubt whether you were even born for me. After all it's well known fact that your Dad is a…."_

_Before Wyatt can finish that sentence he was thrown into the air as he crashed into the bed post._

_"HOW DARE YOU," hissed a voice as Wyatt looked up to Chris standing there with a tear blurred eyes and disgusted look on his face._

**B~~~~K~~~~~  
~~NoW~~**

"I never knew you would sink this low." Chris hissed glaring at the twice blessed on the floor.

"Hey, what do you know, you learned something new about me already," Wyatt said casually as he got up and dusted himself, before looking at Chris like nothing happened. Chris just shook his head, not believing how Wyatt was taking or reacting to this.

"Do you even listen to yourself?" Chris said as Wyatt looked at him before looking at Victor who stood behind Chris, but the next second he disappeared in dark orbs. "Where did you send him?" the young witch hissed menacingly at the evil witch before him.

"Don't worry; you don't need to worry about him. He's safe…for now," Wyatt said walking towards Chris as he backed him into a wall. "Worry about yourself." Wyatt hissed as he grabbed his throat, before leaning in to inhale the scent of Chris. "You once again managed to escape me Chrissie."

"Get off me," Chris threatened Wyatt, but felt his hand bind themselves against the wall.

"You smell so nice…." Wyatt moaned before smothering Chris's neck with kisses as he licked over Chris's pulse point. "Fresh blood too. It's been ages since I tasted you." Wyatt said looking into Chris' emerald eyes, which looked at him disgusted. "What do you say, we rekindle our old memories." Wyatt said as he picked Chris up and threw him over the shoulder before disappearing in dark orbs.

When Chris' surrounding became visible again, he found that they were in a lusciously lavished bedroom, where Satan colour drapes surrounded them. The bed sheets and everything were the same colour, deep red, reminding him of blood.

"Here you go," Wyatt said throwing Chris onto the bed like an object that caused him to bounce lightly due to the soft mattress. Chris tried to regain control over his body, but found it useless, since for some reason he lost his will power over his body. Wyatt slowly climbed over him, like a cat ready to pounce. "Don't worry baby you won't feel a thing." Wyatt hissed deviously as he saw the flicker of fear flash in the emerald orbs, which only made him smile.

Wyatt leaned in with a groan as he started sucking on Chris' throat, giving him love bites, while grinding his hard on against Chris' member. "I'll Promise you will enjoy this Chris." Wyatt whispered next to Chris' ears, before leaning back to rip Chris' shirt off, exposing his upper body, which earned a grunt from Chris.

"I see you still work hard at keeping yourself in shape." Wyatt said with a smile as he lazily ran his index finger down on Chris' stomach down to his navel. Wyatt dipped his head and sucked on Chris' bottom lips, he can tell Chris loves their contact yet struggling and constraining himself from truly enjoying this experience. "Don't fight it Chris, you know you want me."

"_In your Fucked up dream. Yeah sure…"_ Chris' voice echoed inside his head.

Wyatt only chuckled as he buried his face in Chris' neck, inhaling deeply, before running his fingers through the brunette locks, all the while keeping the friction between their hard members. The twice blessed gripped a handful of the brunette locks and yanked it back, causing Chris to grunt in pain, yet making him involuntarily expose his neck. Wyatt came down and let his tongue trail around the soft flesh. "Oh fucking god, Chris…you drive me crazy, "Wyatt moaned, his voice full of lust. "You have no idea how much I want you…to bury myself deep inside that warm tight ass of yours."

"_I will never submit myself to you willingly…"_ Chris' voice hissed. "_You make me sick and you disgust me."_ At this Wyatt sat up straight to look at Chris, the blue eyes fuelled with anger.

"I disgust you?" Wyatt hissed before backhanding Chris on his right cheek, who felt the sting of the powerful blow on his face. "Have you forgotten the days, where you beg me to fuck you senseless, to fuck you into oblivion like a little whore that you are?" Wyatt sneered tightening his grip on Chris' hair. "Huh?"

"_Whore? Talking about yourself again…I bet you fuck anything that has two legs."_ Chris hissed back mentally.

"You know what….you are right. I'll fuck anything that has two legs, just like I'm going to fuck you." Wyatt said earning nothing but a hatred glare from the witch beneath him. As Wyatt wanted, he didn't see any fear in them, the twice blessed wanted to see fear, so he pressed on. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you are not gonna able to think about anything but my dick coming out of your throat." yet the emerald eyes only flickered in anger but the twice blessed know the buttons, he always know how to erupt fear from his enemies.

Wyatt smirked at Chris, before glancing sideways, when dark orbs appeared in form of Victor.

"Dad…" Victor said confused as he took in the scene before him. The young kid tried to take a step forward only to be slammed back by an invisible barrier.

"And I'm gonna let our little son watch all this." Wyatt said and at last he saw the full fear flash on those emerald eyes.

"_You wouldn't…."_ Chris looked into the cold yet serious blue eyes, which told him the answer he needed to know. _No, no, no…Please Wy, don't do this, not in front of our son…I beg you."_ Chris' voice pleaded inside his head, which only made him laugh.

"Oh yeah beg me, beg me like the little whore you are…in fact I want our son to hear you beg when I fuck the shit out of you." Wyatt said grabbing the hem of Chris' jeans when the door slammed open, momentarily startling Wyatt, who lightly jumped as he turned around to find his pissed off Wife standing there.

"What you think you're doing?" Cassandra hissed as Wyatt released Chris' jeans and got off him. Never in Chris' life did he think that he would be pleased to see that bitch again but he was wrong.

"What I do is none of your concern." Wyatt hissed glaring at his wife.

"What you do in the dungeon is none of my concern." Cassandra hissed, her eyes flickering towards Victor and Chris before looking at Wyatt. "But when you bring that matters into our bedchamber, then it is my concern."

"How dare you…"Wyatt started but stopped to glance up at the air. The twice blessed felt and sensed the strong magic that seeped through in the air, slowly surrounding them. At once he knew what it was - a summoning spell - he quickly turned around towards Chris.

"NO!" Wyatt shouted as he lunged towards Chris only for his fingers to hit the mattress as golden orbs engulfed Chris and transported him away.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

Chris appeared on the floor of what seemed like a trashed shopping mall's Top Shop store, with the two Charmed ones and Billie hovering above him.

"Are you alright?" Phoebe asked as Chris pulled himself from the floor.

"Cutting it little close there but yeah I'll survive." Chris replied back as he flexed his shoulders and neck. Glad to have control over his body and especially glad to be away from Wyatt, cause he knew if the Charmed ones didn't summon him when they did, who knows what could've happened. Cause one thing he knows for sure is that Wyatt would go at any length to get what he wants and he doesn't care who he hurts in the process.

"So…." Paige asked with a raised eyebrow, while Phoebe glanced up and down at her nephew's bare upper body. "What happened?"

"Hope we weren't interrupting anything." Phoebe interjected.

"What?" Chris asked as he realized he wasn't wearing his shirt by the look Phoebe was giving him, with the added bonus of the cold air that seeped around them. "Nothing." Chris said as he grabbed a shirt from the nearest rack and put it on, even though it was a woman's shirt, he didn't care, just roll up the sleeves, no one can even tell. Besides its not like the world cares if you are wearing shirt or pants, hell they are all trying to survive, clothes is one of the luxury item you can get at this time era.

"Did you find Piper?" Paige asked as Chris shook his head, taking in the burned out Manikin at the front broken shop window.

"What we going to do?" Phoebe asked her nephew, her expression is clear to those who were around her. She was scared that Wyatt might hurt her. .

"He won't hurt her," Chris said to his aunt. "He won't risk changing the future by hurting her."

"But if he could get to you before you were born, then he won't have to worry about you or the resistance." Billie replied back as the girls glanced towards the witch to find her standing with arms full of Gucci and Armani clothes. Chris only raised an eyebrow at her. "What? We need clothes; we can't keep wearing the same thing all year around." Billie said as Chris inhaled deeply before looking towards his aunts, who are still waiting for an answer that Billie placed on the table.

"If you guys are worried about me, then don't." Chris replied back to the witches. "Cause Wyatt is not stupid enough to do that, I'm part of his future, eliminating me means changing his entire future and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want that or risk it."

"So what do we do now then? How are we going to get Piper?" Phoebe asked just as they all heard a metal clanking in the distance.

"We better get out of here." Chris said as Billie quickly rushed towards them, while the girls linked hands. Swirling orbs appeared around Chris and spread outwards to cover the girls to carry them away but as they started, they dissipated into nothing.

"Shit!" Chris hissed.

"What? What's wrong?" Phoebe asked while Chris quickly rushed to the shop entrance to take a peek out.

"Witch hunters." Chris whispered as Billie dropped her clothes in fear. "Move, move, they're coming this way." Chris said ushering the girls to run towards the back exit. The girls didn't need to be told twice, with one warning, they were already fleeing towards the back door with Chris on their tail.

Phoebe and Paige, followed Billie as they rushed down the three stores of stairs, which lead them to the main floor on the ground level. Phoebe and Billie were up front, with Chris and Paige behind, however as they reach the landing, Paige caught sight of few men near the big demolished indoor fountain. Chris was quick to yank Paige back from the hunter's view as they turned around to survey the place.

Paige saw Phoebe and Billie were already hiding behind a large metal statue, out of the hunter's view, while she and Chris crouched behind large marble encased with a large tree.

"Found those witches yet?" One of the men shouted out, as Paige saw a man look down from the third floor. She was pretty sure they can't be spotted as long as they don't move from their spot. Their only concealment from the witch hunters were the plants & the statue.

"They can't have gone far," Said another one, as they climbed up the immobile escalator up to the second floor. "They must be around here somewhere, they're like trapped chickens, we'll find them sooner or later." he chuckled menacingly.

"Witch hunters?" Paige whispered as Chris nodded, surveying the surroundings, keeping an eye out for the metal detectors, cause there are two types of witch hunters - one that works for the crumbling government, trying to eliminate the demons and witches for the society, and they don't possess any powers but have the amulet that protects them not only from witches powers but also demons. The second type are the most dangerous since they work for Wyatt, they are imbued with few demonic powers and given metal scanners that scans for witches, with the added bonus that they can neutralize all witches powers in their presence.

"They must've found us, when you guys used your magic to summon me." Chris whispered to Paige, while looking around yet daring not to make run for the door, knowing it's magically sealed off and would trigger the alarm if he was to even brush against it.

"What? How?" Phoebe whispered to Billie, as they hid behind the statue, with Billie filling in her on the details of who those men were and how they must've found them.

"They have Aluring Felic, a device that enables them to track any magic being performed outside their restrictions." Billie said as they saw two metal detectors zoom towards them. "We have to move, now." Billie in the lead, the two witches scrambled out of their hiding spot to avoid being scanned, however they hurried movement caught the eye of one the hunters that stood near the railing in the third floor.

"Witches!" He shouted pointed towards where Phoebe just hidden. At once, the hunters smoked out and smoked in the ground level, all carrying a crossbow. After all they are under strict rules not to harm any witches without giving them a chance to turn and serve under Wyatt's legion.

"Here, here Witchy, come out, come out, we know you're there." one of the Hunters called out in a mocking voice as if he was calling his pet dog. "We promise not to hurt you…"

"For now..." Another hunter added as an aftermath.

Chris and Paige saw the hunters near where Billie and Phoebe were hidden, knowing if they were to get captured then….well he doesn't want to think about what could happen, right now he needed to save the two witches from three witch hunters without any powers….Oh that's easy.

"_Only they have powers."_ Chris' inner mind chided as Chris scrambled away from Paige towards another Marble pillar without attracting the hunter's attention, before springing out from his spot to reveal himself. At this all the hunters looked towards him, their smiles turning into a sneer.

Chris knew each look that passed their greedy faces, all they care about is their reward, it doesn't matter who they catch, whether it's a small kid or not, as long as they capture and hand them to Wyatt, he be sure to reward him for their effort. "_Greedy son of bitches."_ Chris thought to himself as they turned with their crossbow.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Chris said looking at the hunters, casually but deep down he knew he was trying to grasp for strands of luck that could be flying above him. Well not figuratively speaking of course. Paige on the other hand, knew her nephew was dead meat, if she doesn't do something soon, but what? All their powers are down and from what she's been updated with, the witch hunters have weapons as well as powers, both don't brood too well. Nevertheless it didn't stop her from trying.

"Cross bow." Paige whispered, trying to summon one of the crossbows, but to her dismay nothing happened, however something else did happen. A bright yellow light fell upon her, as she looked up to find a metal detector hovering above her head, quickly thinking, she scrambled out of her hiding spot, not leaving enough time for the scanner to transmit.

"Ooh, look what we have here, another witch?" The hunter with ragged shirt asked mockingly. "Is this your lady friend?"

"Hope we didn't interrupt anything." Another one sneered revealing his half broken teeth. They all looked as if they were dragged through mud and brick and every other thing you can possibly think of….Chris figured it must be Wyatt's doing for losing witches.

"Eh, gross, no." Paige commented as she moved next to Chris.

"I'm sure whatever you love birds were doing, you can explain it to lord Wyatt." The hunter with ragged shirt said as he approached them, his crossbow as well as his companions crossbows pointed at them.

Chris knew without powers, they wont get far, ever if they were to beat the crap out this guy, the other two would have leverage. Chris was busy thinking, he wasn't counting on Paige to react, who took a swing kick and kicked the crossbow out of his hand. Without a second thought, Chris punched him on the face, knocking the hunter out just as Phoebe and Billie attacked the other two hunters from behind, as Phoebe whacked the second hunter on the head with a metal pipe and Billie smashed huge rock on the old man's head, knocking both out.

"Let's… get out of here." Chris said as he noticed how the two metal detectors were just hovering in the air, taking in the scene like a video camera.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**As Always Huge thanks to my Readers, Hope You all enjoyed this Chapter and in the Next Chapter Wyatt makes an Appearance but how will they escape….Oohhh….**

**As Usual Many thanks to: **

_Zacarane, SilverWhiteDragon, Ohhdarkstonedone11, 4everdreaming, blade77706555, du1387, MDarKspIrIt, JustAnAmateur, Marcus1233, Melindahalliwell, Ffeona'scarcasm-is-my-drug' Crzywhtgrl, Jessica, Faith bonksie, Sn0zb0z, LucyCharmed3, adictd2life, AnimeJunkky, angelkitty77, SlashFreak101, goldacharmed, sweet-single, flipping pages, Joseph Santiago, The new Lost Boy, 234group, Rita, Jazmingirl, blueeyesbetter, piperspeanut, Skyinthenightslove, Smarterthanyouraveragetoddler, bob, yumi2482, kitsunekiri, happyalien, WyattxChrislover, Allie-grrl4, Sailor cyanide, gypsydancer529, kitkatthevampirelover, SaNgO-ShIpPo, I-Love-Trunks1 & xlookz-can-be-deceivingx_

**Thank YOU GUYS so Much, for All those GREAT reviews, I promise to UPDATE fast, so don't forget to REVIEW. It's the only thing that keeps me writing. :D**


	13. Don't Seek or I will Hide!

**Chapter 13 - Don't Seek or I will Hide!**

Meanwhile Wyatt simply observed the scene from his high throne, without a single word. He saw Phoebe and the other witch knock two of his hunters out, while a single punch from Chris knocked the head hunter out. Wyatt mentally made a note of vanquishing that hunter along the one with the half broken teeth for insinuating that Chris and Paige were together. It's sick because they are his family, it is incest plus Chris belongs to him, no one else.

The hologram showed the four witches look into him, more like the metal detectors but never the less, it seemed for a second the look Chris gave him, almost showed as if he knew Wyatt was watching and that was the last thing Wyatt saw before Phoebe swung her metal pipe and everything crackled and whizzed.

Wyatt was immediately on his feet; he looked at his minions and flamed out, indicating them to follow him, which they did.

Wyatt appeared near the front door in tunnel of flames, as he saw Phoebe stepping over one of the metal detectors. However they were all surprised to see him but more surprised when demons surrounded them like hay market.

"Oh God!" Paige said as she looked around her.

"Not Quite." Wyatt said as he stepped over some debris and calmly walked towards them. He glanced at the knocked out hunters, before glancing at Chris and his aunts. "You have been making quite an escape from me all day, Chris, got to hand it to you on that one."

"Thanks! I try." Chris replied back sarcastically as Wyatt raised his arm, which made Chris lightly wince, expecting some form of pain, but he was more surprised when nothing happened, he opened his eyes only to find Wyatt smiling at him.

Wyatt simply smiled as he registered the fear that rushed through Chris for few seconds, knowing he still has the affect on Chris. The young witch looked pissed when he realized that Wyatt didn't punish him as he thought he would for back talking, however what Wyatt did next surprised and hurt Chris in some way. The twice blessed waved his index finger and at once, two of three hunters on the floor were lit by flames, their agonizing screams echoing throughout the mall as their body incinerated to ashes.

Chris felt his heart, thump a bit, skipping it beat in sadness, because every day that passes by, the more Wyatt is losing his humanity, he doesn't seem to care about anything, he didn't care that he vanquished two innocent souls. They may not be innocent by normal standards for hunting witches, but they were led to that position by Wyatt, they did what they have to do for survival, which is the only thing that matters here, because if you don't, someone else is glad to do it. The blue eyes barely showed any regret, he treated them like nothing but insects.

"Like I always say Chris, your mouth is your dead end." Wyatt said as walked around Paige and Phoebe with an evil smile. "You better watch what you say or…"

"Or what?" Chris asked as none of the other witches dared to speak.

"Or, I will cut your tongue out." Wyatt hissed looking directly into the emerald eyes. "Or have you forgotten our little encounter today?" at this Chris gulped, while Wyatt smiled. "Because I believe our aunts here have no idea what is going on between us."

"You wouldn't dare…" Chris hissed as Wyatt waved his hand in a taunting way as if he was scolding a little kid.

"You still haven't learned have you Chris?" Wyatt asked looking at the young witch. "I don't need dare, I can do whatever I want and there is nothing anyone can do about it."

"You sure do have a big ego, don't you?" Phoebe asked as Wyatt turned, surprised.

"Wow, finally found your voices." Wyatt asked as Paige shook her head.

"No, we just didn't want to waste our breath on you." Paige replied back.

"And I second that." Phoebe replied.

"And third." Billie replied back as Chris smiled, this only made the twice blessed angry, as Wyatt looked at them with menacing look.

"You dare Speak in my presence." Wyatt hissed at Billie.

"Yadda, yadda, yadda, can it, will you?" Billie replied back as Wyatt raised his arm to strike only to be interrupted by Chris.

"That's right, pick on a woman," Chris hissed as Wyatt looked at him.

"And you call him as your leader?" Phoebe asked other demons as Wyatt hissed. "If I were you, I would show my loyalty to someone who has more balls than my scared little nephew."

"How dare you?" Wyatt screamed, revealing his rows of vampire sharp teeth, as his eyes turned black in rage.

"Really, you gotta do better than that." Phoebe said not flinching that made Wyatt stop in his tracks. "I'm your aunt, a charmed one, I've seen worse."

"But too bad, we can't stick around, catch you later bro." Chris said with a smile.

"You' guys are not going anywhere." Wyatt hissed as the demons tightened the circle around them.

"Try and stop us." Paige said with a smirk as Wyatt lunged and grabbed Phoebe's arm. Phoebe didn't say anything but look at Wyatt.

"Come to think of, we should've brought his baby pictures with us, we could've earned some cash." Phoebe said as Wyatt looked confused. Why aren't they scared? Why don't they fear him? Maybe they are putting on a brave face because they know there is nothing else they can do, maybe this is the charmed ones way of coping their loss. At this Wyatt smiled. So instead of lashing out, Wyatt returned to his calm voice and released Phoebe's arm from his grip.

"Well, too bad you guys aren't going back anytime soon." Wyatt replied back.

"Oh yeah? Watch us." Billie replied back as Wyatt narrowed his eyes at the blonde chick before glancing towards Chris, who bore no emotion in his face, where as others, they have a cocky smile on their face but Chris…it's unreadable.

"We love to stick and chit chat," Phoebe replied as Paige nodded. "But we got things to do."

"Like finding your mom, going back to the past," Paige said counting off in her fingers. "Did I leave anything out? Oh, binding your powers."

"See ya later." Billie said as she disappeared in red glow. Wyatt turned his attention to Phoebe, who too disappeared in the similar way, the metal pipe, she's been holding, dropped to the marble ground with a clatter. Paige followed her sister, leaving Chris to be the final one. Like before Wyatt lunged to grab the astral form of Chris, however his fingers slipped through as Chris frizzled out causing him to scream and wave his hand in fury that vanquished all the demons around him.

Chris snapped his eyes to confront his Aunts and Billie hovering above him. Sitting up, he glanced around to find that Wyatt hasn't sensed enough to follow them to the rooftop of the shopping mall. The four witches only had short amount of time to orb out and astral project themselves back into their positions the moment Phoebe smashed the detectors, knowing it wont be long before Wyatt arrives with his minions.

Although some witches gain astral projection as powers, the charmed ones learned from their big sister Prue but still relatively being new at it, they would've failed if Chris didn't give them a little help, as for Billie, she just thought projected her astral form.

"Now, what we going to do?" Phoebe asked Chris, who looked into the horizon. The sun is slowly descending down, casting a golden glow across the place, which made him think and miss the sister's original time, where the world was normal, people were at peace, free to do what they want, when the word '_free will'_ still held a meaning to it. No demons dare to show their head in daylight, exposure to magic would be cleaned by the cleaners….but here….nothing exist. No cleaners, no tribunal, no elders, no heaven, no family, no happiness, no, no, no, word after word, no is the only thing that rang inside his brain.

Paige noticed how both Chris and Billie watched the horizon, like they never seen the sun descend before…but truth be told, the sisters don't know much about this world, they are aware of the safe house, located deep underground, that told them something …small things that the sisters take for granted, such as listening to birds or taking a stroll down the park are luxury in this timeline. Everything around them seemed like something out a movie, everything destroyed to pieces, crumbling, no sign of life, human or animal…they barely saw or heard any birds, no chirping of the crickets or honks of the car, the small and familiar sounds you would hear just outside your door.

As the sun slowly descended, the night began to draw upon them faster, like even the sun was hiding behind the blankets of clouds for safety. That's when the sisters noticed, how still everything around them was….nothing can be heard…pitch silent, as if the city was dead. Even the breeze seems to halt in his feathery step in fear of waking something up in the darkness.

"Chris…" Billie said her voice etched in fear as she glanced around the darkness that steadily seeped around them,

"We better get out of here." Chris said getting to his feet as he rushed to the girls, clasping hands, Chris orbed them out.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**Thank You for the reviews, don't forget to Review Or I might not update At All. Lol, Next Chapter, Chris has a meaning talk With Wyatt….OOOhhh, so tearful…trust me….*Starts Sobbin***

**As Usual Huge thanks to: **_SaNgO-ShIpPo, gypsydancer529, I-Love-Trunks, Cassis Blake, Skinthenightslove, Wesdrewlover, LxLightDeathNote, Sucker4WynChris & FaithfulLover_01_

**I felt Generous to Update again, so More Reviews, the faster Update. **


	14. Confession of Lost Heart!

_**Chapter 14 - Confession of lost Heart!**_

Wyatt sat in this throne, slummed, mentally kicking and screaming at himself for letting Chris give him the slip again, as he watched the world through the holographic images before him. Sometimes he wonders what the hell was he doing here, when he could spend his time doing something else…like have sex with his wife or spending time with his kids, but no, these mortals have to make it hard for him, they have to protest and form a resistance against him like they could win against him and his demonic minions. Why can't they just admit defeat and follow his orders, which would make everything simple for him and them.

Although he knew he can control everyone with his powers, there are some rare individuals that breaks through his spells then start protesting, resulting in their vanquish. Its like the entire humankind…well most of the humankind wants to die fighting, thinking that they will go to paradise for their bravery….what the stupid idiots didn't know is that in fact even the ghostly plane was under his control, so one way or another they end up serving him anyway, that is if they want to go into the light. The Grim Reaper does give him problem every now and then whenever Wyatt interferes with his list, but there is even a limit what the grim reaper can do against the universe powerful witch.

Just then the large door slammed open, cause Wyatt to jump a little as he found Chris standing there, looking somewhat pissed. Wyatt watched the young witch stride towards the throne in few quick paces and before the twice blessed knew it; Chris was standing in middle of the Hologram, completely disfiguring the images with his body.

"Chris, what a surprise? What you doing here?" Wyatt asked glancing around to find his newly created minions keeping an eye on Chris, waiting for his signal.

"You know why I'm here." Chris replied back as Wyatt blinked, as he realized how beautiful Chris was, the hologram images were reflecting lights off Chris, causing his emerald eyes to shine like a jewel, his skin to glow, his hair to shimmer like stars and before he can stop himself, Wyatt pulled Chris into his lap.

Wyatt can tell Chris is not just resisting Wyatt, but his own inner desires as well, because the twice blessed knows when the young witch is in his arms, he could do nothing but melt. Its something they both share, even the twice blessed doesn't feel this way with his wife Cassandra, even though she is mothered two of his kids, with Cassandra its all lust and blood, but with Chris….its more than that…he could dare say he feels normal, human, safe and secure.

It didn't take few minutes until Chris relaxed into his embrace, returning the kisses passionately as he once have, Wyatt caught a glimpse of his minions watch them but quickly returning to their immobile state when they caught Wyatt's eyes. The twice blessed turned his attention to Chris, who looked at him with eyes full of love and longing.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this Chris…" Wyatt whispered before capturing the swollen red lips before him, as he felt Chris grind himself with Wyatt but pulled away to look at him. The emerald eyes no longer held love or longing, it held Pain and regret.

"You don't Wy…" Chris whispered as tears fell from his eyes like shining pearl drops. Chris looked down away from meeting the blue eyes. "Leave us!" Wyatt said to his guards as the demons shimmered out. Wyatt turned back to lift Chris' chin to look into his eyes. "Chris, I love you baby, why don't you see that?"

"Love me…" Chris shook his head, tears blurring his vision. "You don't love me Wy…You have anything for me but love…"

"Chris, that's not true…" Wyatt said his voice pleading but shook it away.

"Really? Cause you…y-you let me down in so many ways, that I-I can't even begin to……I tried Wy, I tried so hard but you did what no demons did….you ripped my heart out. Y-you, you ripped it out the day you chose her over me and now you are actually saying that you love me…cause it doesn't mean anything to me anymore. The only reason I'm still here, fighting for all this….is because I hope if…If I can even change a little of our past, maybe, maybe we could have, what we had before…that's the only thing that's stopping me from joining mom and aunts, cause…I cant Wy….I cant stand this pain, its so much….I-I don't wanna fight you, especially when I know I'm fighting a loosing battle."

"Then don't…." Wyatt said feeling his own tears slide down his cheeks. for the first time in many years, he felt his heart break to see Chris like this, sitting in his lap, telling him how much Wyatt let him down, it reminded him of his little kid brother, who came to his when the sisters died. From that day on, he swore he will protect Chris from everything and from on that day everything changed for the brothers…the loss of the charmed ones made the brothers gain something else…each other's deepest love.

"You think it's that simple…" Chris asked as Wyatt wiped his tears away.

"Yes, you have no idea how hard it's for me to see you like this." Wyatt said as Chris chuckled through his tears but it only turned into sobs. "Chris…"

"Don't…" Chris said brushing away Wyatt's fingers. "I've suffered so much by you, but don't, please don't kill me by pretending to care. Not after all these years, not now…because it's the far worse than anything you can do to me." At this Wyatt blinked to shed the tears that blurred his vision. "Where did we go wrong Wy? Where did I go wrong? I-I thought we could face anything but…I was wrong…I wasn't enough for you, my love wasn't enough."

"No! Don't you ever say that…." Wyatt hissed.

"Why? Isn't that the truth?" Chris asked his weary eyes looking into Wyatt's sad but love filled eyes. "If my love was enough, you wouldn't have turned into…this…you wouldn't have turned our son into this and you certainly wouldn't have turned me into this."

"You think I wanted this Chris? You think I enjoy watching my own kid, the one I loved so much to suffer everyday by my hands? Even you….even you didn't understand me that well. No one did."

"Stop Wy…Stop it, stop lying, you're not lying to me, but to yourself….I lost you the day you turned, I lost my Wy, the one who cares for others, someone good."

"I'm all those things baby." Wyatt said as Chris gazed into the blue eyes.

"No…you're not, you stopped being all those things many years ago," Chris said tears once again running like tap. "You are in the verge of losing your humanity all together Wy…once that's gone, there is nothing and,…and I don't think I can survive that. This is my only way to save you without killing you cause I've already lost my best friend and soul mate to evil years ago."

"Chris, baby…don't you understand?" Wyatt asked his voice quivering. "You are the one who makes me human, without you by my side….you…you're telling me, how much I let you down, but you….you are the evil one here cause…y-you left me here all alone with all these things. Didn't you love me enough to know I'm fighting here….fighting hard to keep this evil at bay from taking over me completely? The one person who kept me strong….I saw myself hurt him and there was nothing I can do about it but watch…trapped like a caged animal, In here I'm just a voice, shouting and pleading at myself to stop…you think I enjoy killing those innocents, you think I enjoy watching them plead and beg me to let them go…but there is nothing I can do about it. The darkness in me is too strong Chris…too strong for me to fight it alone, but what hurts me the most was… the person I treasured most in my life…I let him slip through my fingers long ago." Wyatt cried for the first time in years. "I know I can never expect you to come back to me….but I still gotta hope don't I? hoping that one day you be here, to love me…cause I-I don't think I even know how to love anymore Chris…I'm scared, I can feel my heart turning black and there is nothing I can do to stop it…I want you so bad, Chris, cause I'm losing a battle too Chris…a battle I can never win but fail and watch everyone I love get hurt…I don't wanna be a monster…I don't wanna lose my humanity….Please save me Chris…I'm begging you…save me from what I've turned into."

"Wy…?" Chris said as the emerald eyes looked into the familiar blue warm loving eyes.

"Go back, go back wherever you came from and finish whatever you started."

"But Mom…" At this Wyatt looked scared as he looked up at the ceiling. Chris glanced to see the ceiling to beginning to swarm with dark clouds.

"Its coming, Chris go, Mom is in the palace but she is not in her mind, she is under a spell. Save her."

"How?" Chris said he felt his heart beat faster while vision blur, cause he found his Wy and he doesn't want to leave…"I don't wanna leave you." Wyatt only glanced up to see the cloud is getting stronger.

"Chris, you have to baby…" Wyatt said his voice quivering. "You have to save me, to save us. Damien birthday is your key, get her out and go back and please, please, please….don't ever give up on me."

"I love you so much Wy," Chris said as Wyatt pulled him into a fierce but passionate kiss.

"I love you too, now go!" Wyatt said pushing Chris away.

"But Wy…" Chris said as he saw the Dark cloud snake down towards Wyatt.

"Go!" Wyatt hissed waving his hand, sending Chris zooming backwards to the Hall entrance. "Go back Chris, go back to the past!" Wyatt's voice shouted as Chris zoomed out of the Hallway in increasing speed.

The Last thing he saw before the large oak door slammed shut in front of him was Wyatt sending lighting bolt at the Dark cloud.

"Chris…Chris…" A voice called out.

Chris gasped as snapped his eyes open to be blinded by the sun, actually it was not the sun as he soon came to learn when his eyes adjusted to the room around him. It was the low hanging light bulb; he saw Phoebe and Paige hovering above him, both of them wrapped around in few bed sheets to keep the cold away. The small radiator is turned to high but obviously in a city without electricity back up generator and some magic, goes a long way.

Chris pulled himself up in a sitting position as he leaned back on the old wall with crumbling plaster that once in a while showers people's head with its debris.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Phoebe asked as the sisters sat down on the ground next to Chris.

"Yeah, why?" Chris asked looking at his aunts but his mind reeling from the dream he just had…it felt so real.

"It seemed like you were having a nightmare or some sort, you were crying." Paige said as Chris touched his face to feel the dried up tears.

"Yeah, a nightmare or something." Chris replied as he ran his hands through his hair, only to pull them away with bits of plaster from the wall. Not caring about it, Chris looked at his aunt, he knew he has to save Wyatt; it's the only chance before he loses Wyatt for good.

"We need to find Piper." Chris said as he noticed how shaky his voice sounded.

"Hey guys, some soup?" Billie came in with a tray of plastic cups, that's barely enough to feed one, it looked more like starters. Chris shook his head, knowing if he said no, maybe some of the kids around here could have second helpings. Even the sisters seem to think the same as they said no to their food.

"You guys haven't eaten anything, since you came back." Billie said looking at the trio.

"There are more hungry people here than us Billie," Paige said to the witch. "We'll survive if we go without food for a day."

"Give them to the kids." Phoebe said as Billie shook her head.

"But Chris…" Billie started but Chris shook his head.

"You heard them." Chris said as Billie looked defeated and walked off with the tray, towards others. Chris rubbed his face and brought his hands together in a praying position. He doesn't know what to do but all he knew was, that he gotta get piper and get the hell out of this timeline. The only way to save these people is to save the future and save Wyatt.

Just then a scream rang through the place, cause Chris to bolt up in his seat as Billie rushed in. "Guys, we gotta problem."

Chris scrambled to his feet, throwing his covers away, as Paige and Phoebe followed behind. Billie led them towards an area where it's screened by sheets and people are around them, including small kids, looking scared. Billie ducked underneath and disappeared into it; the girls hesitated but followed Chris.

When they saw what it was all about, Phoebe had to back up a bit, while Paige looked surprised.

"She's loosing lot of blood, we need a whitelighter fast." Billie said to Chris as the girls saw the woman in labour. Chris looked at the girls, not knowing what to do, because whitelighter in this timeline are rare, rarer than fire starters or even rarer than mermaids. Mainly because Wyatt killed all the elders and most of the white lighters and since there are no elders in the heaven, there is no one to make any souls into newborn white lighters.

"We gotta do something fast." Billie said to the trio while the woman withered in pain.

**Thanks For The Reviews Guys. Hope You all Enjoyed this Chapter…Little Of Good Old Wy thrown in there, so we Have to wait and see what is going to Happen…its all getting tense…**

**As Usual Thank You For my Loyal Readers: **_SaNgO-ShIpPo, FaithfulLover01, HarryPotterObsessed44, Kitsunekiri, I-Love-Trunks1, CelticWolfster, Wesdrewlover, Steven, Bananacupcakes, Wiccafaith, JinKa7, xxxxTwilighter For Everxxxx & Sucker4WynChris_

**You All know what to do, Press that Button!**


	15. Little Changes Matters!

_**Chapter 15 - Little Change Matters!**_

Wyatt snapped his eyes open to find that he was in the throne room, all alone. Chris was no longer in his arms, instead he noticed his demonic minions smiling at each other. At once he knew it was nothing but a dream, anger cursing through him, he waved his hand, vanquishing every demon in the hall. The door to the room slammed open just as the last demon near the entrance went up in ball of flames.

Cassandra immediately took a step back from the combusting demons. "You really have to stop vanquishing all your minions, when you're angry." Cassandra said as she walked towards her husband, her dress flowing behind her in unseen breeze, exposing her smooth long legs.

"Who cares, I'll just make more." Wyatt said cockily as Cassandra smiled at her husband before pulling him into a strong animalistic kiss.

"Its dinner time, you promised boys." Cassandra said pulling away from the kiss as Wyatt gathered the small amount of blood from his wife's cut lip in his index finger to taste it.

"Are you hungry?" Wyatt asked as Cassandra lightly bit her lips.

"Famished." Cassandra said as Wyatt pulled her close and disappeared in swirling orbs.

"That's it, let your love heal her." Phoebe said to her sister and Chris, who both hand their arms above the woman, with another arms joined together to make one full whitelighter, hoping their half and half could create the healing power they needed. Plus phoebe knew what triggers the healing power, its love, its something she learned when Piper nearly lost Leo and she switched powers with her eldest sister Prue.

Billie is thought projecting into woman, so she wont feel much pain, since her painful screams are scaring the kids.

"Come on, come on." Chris and Paige muttered under their breath.

"Its not working." The woman's mother said in a fearful tone.

"Don't worry, we're not giving up." Paige said to the mother before looking at her sister.

"Think of someone you love and feel that love. Connect it with your healing." Phoebe said as Chris looked at her, before looking at the woman, he needs to save her, which means he has to think of someone he really and truly loved.

"_Wyatt…." _Chris thought to himself, imagining how he once used to love him, the dream he had of Wyatt, telling him how much he loved him and how Chris abandoned him…all he wanted to do was love Wyatt.

Paige saw her nephew concentrate, so she did the same, closing her eyes and thought of her parents, who loved her and raised her, who said they were proud of her. Phoebe who was praying under her breath for it to work was surprised when both her nephew and her sisters glowed, only it didn't stop, it began to glow so bright that everyone inside that section were forced to shut their eyes.

Chris and Paige opened their eyes when they felt the electricity that buzzed through him for few seconds stop, opening their eyes, they found the baby safely secured around a blanket and the mother looking alive but tired.

"Thank you so much." the woman said as Chris and Paige smiled.

Wyatt and Cassandra appeared in what seemed like a large countryside of field. The weather is getting cloudy and windy, masking the sun from its existence. Only half of the countryside looked lush and green, where as others have scorch marks, large holes, like someone tried to play flaming football in the field. He looked to his right to find his two sons, Damien and Fork standing there along with Piper. Wyatt couldn't help but smile when he noticed his middle is dressed similar to him, jacket type black robe and fingerless gloves that made him look bit gothic with his pale face. His youngest looked clueless but dressed in ordinary outfit. Piper was suited in a small leather jacket, knee length leather boots and gloves. Although Cassandra suggested turning Piper, Wyatt knew changing her means altering the entire future which won't be good for either of them.

"Where is Victor?" Wyatt asked his sons. Damien shrugged but Fork answered.

"He said he doesn't want to haunt." Fork said little scared of what his father might do to Victor for saying this, but that's what Victor said. He's not snitching, Fork never likes to snitch, and somewhere in him was a heart, possibly from Wyatt's side. He cares for things and he cares for Victor and he hates it when Damien picks on him, so whenever he does, Fork be the first one to tell his father what Damien did to Victor, before Damien can change the whole thing against Victor. Neither Damien nor his mother knows about this or Fork is pretty sure that he would be hanging outside of the castle upside down for the early sunrise to toast him.

Wyatt simply hissed and waved his hand, as dark swirling orbs appeared in form of Surprised Victor, as usual wearing bright clothes, white shirt and blue jeans. Wyatt mentally shook his head from lashing out for his clothes taste, since it's the kids taste, there is nothing he could do…well he could but he doesn't want to deprive the kid of that and make him more depressed than he already seems to be.

"In the future, when I say its family outing, I expect you to be there." Wyatt hissed as Victor looked at him, pissed. "Do you understand?" Victor didn't say anything but lightly nod. Sometimes Wyatt doesn't know why he bothers with this kid, he obviously interested in spending time with him and less he sees of this kid is better for him….but still somewhere deep inside him, that he wants this kid around, he cares for him….

Wyatt looked down at the field where the huge farmhouse stood, enchanted magically to keep large amount of his human prisoners in. The ones who opposed him in name of god. With a quick snap his fingers, Wyatt summoned two of his bodyguards.

"Bring two out." Wyatt said as the demons bowed and shimmered out. "Now you boys just watch me and your mother hunt to understand how it's done." At this Damien nodded eagerly, while Fork nodded somewhat disinterested, while Victor looked he would rather be anywhere else than at the hunting spot. Piper, well she looked at everything as if she was watching some sort of TV program.

Victor saw the demons escort two middle aged men out of the farm house, who were smiling as if they were going to get reward of some kind.

"Petty mortals, they would even walk into a Lion' den if we were to tell them there is a reward inside it." Cassandra said looking distasteful. The men reached Wyatt and Cassandra, feel immediately to their knees.

"You graciousness, thank you, thank you very much for granting our freedom." The Man said as Cassandra looked at her husband and smiled deviously.

"Of course to earn this freedom, you must do something." Cassandra said as the man looked up at them.

"Anything, your majesty." Second man said as Cassandra raised an eyebrow. Fear and gratitude can bring lot out of theses petty humans. Even those who opposed them are now ready to serve them.

"Be our prey." Cassandra hissed revealing her fangs. At this both men looked as if their nightmare came alive, they glanced towards Wyatt, only to find similar set of fangs hissing down at them.

"Oh heavenly Lord!" The Man said stumbling to his feet.

"Not Quite." Wyatt replied back. "You have count of ten before I rip your throat out, better start running." At this, both men turned and ran, frantically looking around for the farm house, any chance for them to escape. The two men tried to run for the farm houses only to be flunk back by Wyatt with a wave of his finger.

"Not a wise idea." Wyatt called out as the wind began to pick up. "Is the countdown finished?" Wyatt asked looking at his sons, only Damien nodded.

"Then watch your father and me carefully boys, because you'll be doing it next." Cassandra said with a smile.

"For best taste, you gotta make them scared beyond life, make that adrenaline of theirs work, so the faster their heart beats…" Wyatt said looking at his sons.

"The better the taste?" Damien asked as Wyatt smiled and nodded.

"The better the taste." Wyatt said as he ruffled his son's hair, while Fork glanced at Victor, who was watching the two men run wildly towards the next field. But Victor knows no matter where they run there is no escaping his father when he made his mind about something.

Wyatt looked towards the field before glancing at his wife, who gave a nod, with that both of them took a step forward, as if they were stepping on a invisible stairs, and as Piper watched, Wyatt and Cassandra were lifted up into the sky and zoomed off towards the running men. It was like they were attached to invisible strings, as both flew across the darkening clouds. Cassandra's dark and light green dress breezing around her elegantly, she looked like an angel but the only problem was she is a monster that's flying to sink her fangs into a scared victim. While Wyatt, his black jacket flew around him as he circled the air above his victim.

Wyatt's eyes were no longer blue instead they were purple, his round iris were slit like reptile's to observe his victim's heart and the blood that pumped around his body from the air. Creating a fireball, he threw it, not at his victim but inches away from him, knowing it will scare the shit out of them and when their fear is at their peak, he will strike, until then he lets the wind carry him around.

It didn't take long for the mortals fear to reach their peak, knowing they are going to die, does it for them, and knowing that fact, Wyatt dived like a canary after a fish, pelting down from the air like a bullet, as he swooped and caught the running man in his arms and lifting him off into the air.

Victor watched in agony, knowing he can't do anything but watch. He saw his father dive and capture the man that's running off in some random direction, while Cassandra did the same, she went for her prey soon as Wyatt did, both lifting the screaming men off into the air, before settling on top of the barn house. Victor saw his father hold the struggling man like he was some sort of toy, before sinking his fangs into him, at this the kid turned away towards his grandmother.

However to his surprise, he saw tears running from her eyes, yet her face held no emotion, as if she was crying from inside for what her son has turned into.

Meanwhile Wyatt drank the blood that tasted like a sour sweet, draining the man below him off his life, when…._"Wyatt…"_ the voice was familiar but what knocked the twice blessed back to reality was the love he felt, it was for brief second but strong enough to knock the darkness out of his mind and eyes, allowing him to see what he was doing. His eyes returning to normal.

What Wyatt saw, wasn't pretty because the sight below him only made his heart cringe and skip its beat, the man below him was hit by spasm that his head was moving uncontrollably, mostly from the amount of blood he losing, as it gushed out like a fountain. It's like watching a goat die but only it's a human, the fearful glazed eyes only made the twice blessed witch think of what he was doing…what he has turned into. Dropping him from his grip, Wyatt stood up as the man rolled down the roof and landed on the ground like a carcass.

Wiping his mouth roughly off the blood, he flew down towards his kids, as his wife followed him, sucking the excess blood off her fingers.

"So are you guys ready?" Cassandra asked her sons, even glancing at Victor who only looked darkly at her. Even though the kid hates her, she knows his hatred is the key to being evil, she just needs to bring it out, after all the kid is already a vampire, there is no going back from it. Wyatt absent minded clicked his fingers summoning his minions.

"Bring them out." Cassandra said as the demons bowed and shimmered out. Wyatt still reeling from his recent encounter was taken back when he saw his kids victims….they were kids themselves. Three kids couldn't be older than 14, all scared and terrified.

"No!" Wyatt said as Cassandra looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?" Cassandra asked her husband, lightly concerned.

"They are kids." Wyatt said as if it was enough to get his points across.

"So?" Cassandra asked not still following her husband's trail of thoughts.

"So, we are not going to butcher the little ones." Wyatt hissed as Cassandra saw her sons looking at them, little confused and worried. But Victor looked surprised.

"Sweetie," Cassandra said in a sickly but hinted with warning tone. "We can't use the adults because this is our kid's first hunt; we need something easier for them…or is there something else you wanna tell me?"

Wyatt glanced down at his wife' purple slit eyes, reminding him of what and who they are, closing his eyes; he glanced down at his kids.

"I'm sure you guys can handle three grown adults or do you want to be babies and hunt little kids?" Wyatt asked looking at his sons, especially Damien, knowing if he could change his mind, the rest will follow. "It's up to you three." Wyatt added as an aftermath. "Of you go, clearly you three cannot be my children if you cannot handle three mere mortals."

At this Damien looked at his father, then his mother before looking at the three kids who looked terrified. His father hunted a grown man, so why should they be treated any different. He can tell by the way his father stated his comments that he be disappointed in them, if they don't try hard to be more powerful like him. The kids are not worth his time, he wanted to learn how to haunt and he is going to do it properly, the manly way, not the kiddie way.

"No, I don't want to hunt them." Damien said looking at the kids before glancing up at his parents. At this even Fork and Victor nodded, first time in their life they mutually agreed on something. "We want to hunt the adults, like dad did; we want to show him we are his sons."

Wyatt merely smiled and looked at his sons before glancing at his wife, with a cocked eyebrow.

"But they are not…" Cassandra started but Wyatt cut her off.

"Children, they are my children and they are powerful enough to deal with three grown adults," Wyatt hissed as Cassandra looked little taken back. "If you are so much worried, you can observe and guide them from the skies."

"I agree with father." Damien said as Cassandra looked defeated, since knowing Damien made his mind up there is no changing it and there is no going back to her husband words. Sometimes it sucks to be a wife to a powerful being.

So as ordered by Wyatt, the minions took the kids away and brought in grown adults for their kids to hunt. Setting the same task as before, giving them countdown of ten, Cassandra took off to the skies, with Damien and Fork behind her, however Victor looked unsure, he knows defying his father means….well it means death sentence but at the same time hunting another soul means going everything his dad Chris taught him.

"Go!" Wyatt said looking at Victor, who lightly shook his head, causing the twice blessed to raise his eyebrow at the child.

"Please…dad…I-I…I don't wanna do it." Victor said as Wyatt looked at his son, hating the fact for doing such thing, but he knows if he favours Victor over his two kids then…Cassandra will get him for that, later, he doesn't want his kid to be tormented by her. Most of the time, he's glad when the kid was away from him, knowing Cassandra cant come up with another excuse to hurt his child, his first born, one little thing that keeps him sane just like Chris. Because whenever he sees victor, it reminds him of Chris' love for him, that one thing that still keeps him from giving into the complete darkness that's always edging to take over him.

"I'm sorry kiddo." Wyatt said to his kid, just for the first time Victor looked surprised. Wyatt never spoke to him like this, not since the day he turned and he never apologized, but now….the way he spoke and looked at him, he saw love.

"Dad?" Victor asked maybe it's not really his father, maybe it's his dad Chris… but he just drank blood, so it can't be him.

"Come on, just hovering at least, so she doesn't find an excuse to get you." Wyatt said as Victor looked at his father, at this tears formed in his eyes, never did he thought his father would speak to him like this, he always cared more for the vampire and his other sons than anyone else, not even him. He always felt that his father is happy when he doesn't see him, but today…there is change in him, it's small but still a change…

"Go!" Wyatt said pointing to the skies as Victor gave a nod and took off into the sky, catching a glimpse of Cassandra watching them, but returned to hunting when Victor joined them.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**Huge Thanks to All My readers As usual...Wow, Its seems like there is still some small humanity left in Wyatt...Let's see what happens.**

**As Usual My Fav and Loyal Readers: **_Gypsydancer529, wesdrewlover, I-Love-Trunks1, AJ Winchester, xxxxTwilighter For Everxxxx, CelticWolfster, PapiEsteven, FaithfulLover01, bowsie22, Jinka7, JJ Ann, peruser, Sucker4WynChris & Sebastian Welling._

**Thanks You Guys So much, Hope You All Enjoyed this Chapter, Dont forget to Review! :D**


	16. A Familiar Nanny!

_**Chapter 16 - A Familiar Nanny!**_

Phoebe walked around, this is their third day into the future yet she never had time to see the place properly. Although this place is supposed to be a sewer, it's been made into a safe house, well more like home to these people. When she first walked into this place, it just reminded her of the crib of '_Teenage mutant Ninja turtles'_ where they live under New York Sewer. This place is bit similar to that, except its quite big and people go on with their business like every other day.

Every one has their own little sections segregated to them, there are blankets and pillow to pinpoint where they sleep, cardboard boxes used sometimes as substitute for tables or night stands, mini oil lamps, can be spotted everywhere, pictures of their family members, she even saw a little puppy and a small bird, which is a rarity in this time era to see but she has seen it. But the middle witch figured, the most reasons they are no longer around is cause …well you cant take care of them, people here can barely take care of themselves, feed their family, let alone feed an extra mouth. Phoebe also noticed the large carpet beneath her feet is one of the insulations against the cold that seem to seep through the concrete walls.

Some people smiled and waved at her, others kept to themselves. She even passed by a old lady who was cursing and yelling, saying that they should burn all the witches, only then they could have their earth back. Phoebe find it little disturbing and her empath side didn't like it either, seeing its bunch of witches who are keeping her alive, but nevertheless who is she to complain, it seems like in this timeline, they failed, the charmed ones have failed and raised an arrogant evil who grew up not only to slaughter them but to shape the entire world to his liking. She can't even begin to imagine how Piper would feel, if she finds out about this, or maybe she already knows…that her sweet, sweet little angel grows up to be a monster.

As Phoebe walked by, she couldn't help but notice the small puppy she'd seen earlier trot behind her and would stop, whenever she stops to look around. Ignoring the small fluffy white pup, she carried on, twisting and turning through the pathway of the sewer maze, as it seems to have more people than she first thought and she has no idea how Billie and others are feeding them. As if just thinking about Billie, she appeared from another corner.

"Phoebe, what you doing here?" Billie asked as Phoebe shrugged.

"Oh just talking a walk, stretching my legs." Phoebe replied back as Billie nodded with a smile.

"Where is Paige and Chris?" Billie asked.

"Mediating." Phoebe replied. "Chris is teaching Paige to mediate in order to tap into some of her more fire power side."

"Oh, that's Chris for ya, always thinking of battle plans." Billie said with a fond smile. "Come on I'll show you around." With that Billie and Phoebe made their way around the place.

"I gotta ask you, there are so many people, how do you feed them?" Phoebe asked as Billie shrugged.

"Well, we grow our own fruits and vegetables in a green house," Billie said to her. "Who knew fourth year biology could come handy near world's end, huh?" Both witches walked on, talking about Billie's life, when they heard a chant, more like playground taunting.

"Witch, witch, you're a witch. Witch, witch, you're a witch," voices chorused as Billie and Phoebe looked at each other before rushing towards the chorus. Phoebe saw they reached some sort of replica playground, with basketball hoop situated in both side, only thing missing is the sky above their head, instead it's replaced with concrete ceiling and orange light bulb to illuminate the place. There were also other older kids there, but there were doing their own thing, like playing hoop and dancing to music, it was a large playground.

"Hey, hey cut it out." Billie snapped as they saw a small boy crying on the floor while being surrounded by four older kids but nevertheless they are all under nine. "Are you alright sweetie?" Billie asked as the small boy nodded.

"He's a witch." One of the older boys said.

"So?" Phoebe asked the kids, still surprised the word Witch held fear of unknown in the current situation or society the kids are in.

"We all know Witches are evil." said another boy as he glanced at the kid.

"No…Not all witches are evil." Phoebe said to the kids, knowing they have the wrong image planted in their heads and if they were to grow up with that hate, it could turn deadly.

"Yes they are." Another boy countered Phoebe.

"Oh really…okay who watched Wizard of Oz?" Phoebe asked hoping to show difference between good Witch and Bad witch that was the plan until one kid asked.

"What's that?"

At this statement Phoebe looked at Billie with - '_You-gotta-be-Kiddin-me._

"Sorry, No TV, you know society being run down by demons and all." Billie said but added as an aftermath. "Except the WitchWars. Yeah Owned by Wyatt and run by demons."

"WitchWars?" Phoebe asked as Billie nodded.

"Yeah, this is like a massive top hit show now, where good witches are placed in a cage and have to battle to death, sometimes their opponents are witches, demons, even famil…"

"Alright!" Phoebe cut Billie down with a glare. "We talk about it later." She said through her clenched teeth as she noticed the kids are still there watching and listening to every word they say.

"Okay, what do you guys know about Magic?" Phoebe asked as the boys and the girl shrugged.

"Its bad." said the kid with dirty blonde hair.

"My mom says it's Evil." an Indian Asian kid said.

"Its not nice." added the brunette girl.

"Okay…" Phoebe said breathing deeply, knowing proving to these kids that Magic is good is going to take some time. "Have you guys not read Fairytales?"

"What's that?" One of the kid asked as Phoebe looked as if she's been smacked.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Phoebe asked as Billie shook her head. "Okay…well, you're saying Magic is evil, right?" At this all three boys and a girl nodded.

"Forget about Magic, what about people?" Phoebe asked as the kids looked confused. "What about Billie? Is she good or bad?"

"She's good." Came the chorus as Billie smiled.

"Good, what about criminals?" Phoebe asked as the kids looked as if she was dumb.

"They are bad, duh, anyone knows that." The girl replied back as Phoebe nodded.

"It's the same with Witches, there are good and there are bad. But in the end they are all people, just like you and me but with special gifts." Phoebe said as the kids looked at her. "I mean you guys know Billie's a witch…right?" At this the kids nodded. "So what makes her special from that small kid?"

"Because she is nice." One of the boys replied.

"She's good." The girl replied.

"And she's also a good witch because she uses her powers for good." Phoebe said as Billie nodded. "It's the same with him…except what would you guys do, if someone was mean to you?" Phoebe asked as the kids thought for a minute. "You would hate them don't you and you would hate anyone that they like and you would want to hurt them wont you?" At this the kids nodded. "It's the same thing, whether he turns out good or bad it's in your hands." At this the kids seem to think among themselves.

Then as Phoebe and Paige watched, the girl approached the kid and threw her arms around the kid. "We're sorry, we didn't mean to be Mean to you." The girl said as the little boy sniffed while the other boys nodded.

"Yeah, we're sorry." the boys chorused but nevertheless approached the boy and shook his hand or ruffled his hair to indicate everything is cool with them.

"Well If only Ask Phoebe existed in this timeline, maybe all these would be little better." Billie said to Phoebe smiled.

"So…" Phoebe started but stopped when she saw the little puppy again, sitting outside the metal fence, watching them. "What's the deal with that pup?" Phoebe asked as Billie glanced towards the white pup.

"Oh that, its Toto, isn't he adorable?" Billie said with a smile as Phoebe looked little confused. "You know like Toto from Wizard of Oz?"

"But I thought you guys don't know about Wizard of Oz." Phoebe said as Billie did a double take.

"Whoa! They don't know about wizard of Oz," Billie said pointing towards the kids who are playing ball. "I once grew up in a normal world with fairytales and TV, so I know about wizard of Oz." at this Phoebe nodded.

"So why is he following me?" Phoebe asked as Billie shrugged.

"I guess he must like you." Billie replied back before bending down to call for the pup. "Come here Toto, come on." Billie called out clapping her hand as the white fluffy pup ran into her arms. "Look at him, he's so adorable." Billie said making smooching noise.

"Whose is he?" Phoebe asked Billie and as if on cue, little girl's voice called out for the dog.

"Toto….Toto, where are you?" The girl called out as Phoebe took in the girl. She looked around seven or eight; she had elbow length lightly curly brown hair, suited in red sweater like top, and denim skirt with black stockings with red shoes.

"Toto…" She called out when she saw her little puppy as the little dog jumped out of Billie's arm and ran to its owner. "I've been looking for you all over the place, where have you been?" she said kissing the dog as Phoebe saw the affection the kid has for dog. It was then she noticed Billie and Phoebe, for a second she looked surprised or stunned.

"There you are!" said another voice as a kid her size came around the corner. "Your father strict instructions are never to let you out of my sight, what will he do if he finds out you've been sneaking around huh?"

Phoebe was confused as the little girl shouted with a grown up woman's voice, she also didn't miss the attire that she has seen somewhere before, but not sure where. The girl seeing that she is not receiving any answers but stunned look form the other, turned around only to gasp, which the Charmed ones mirrored.

"A Charmed one!" The Elf said as Phoebe remembered the elf…she is Wyatt's nanny…well in this timeline…she was, but nevertheless, this is the first time Phoebe came across a magical creature in this large safe house.

"Is she real?" The girl asked Billie who simply nodded. At this the Elf and the girl entered the playground, while Phoebe noticed the Playground has become silent, turning around she found all the kids in the playground looking towards her way and the nanny.

"I do not understand…Forgive me for being blunt but is all three of you here?" The Nanny asked as Phoebe looked little taken back but nevertheless nodded at her question. "Good because without the Power of Three, you would be quite useless in this timeline. Tell me, what timeline are you from?" The elf asked as Phoebe noticed everyone seemed interested at this.

"2005" Phoebe said little nervous as Elf nodded. "But what you doing here?"

"Well, this is the safe house," The Elf said as if that answered everything for the Charmed one but Phoebe looked oblivious, at this the Elf sighed. "The Magical community has been overtaken by your nephew, who destroyed my family and place, so I'm here because I've got nowhere to go. Hope that help you understand bit better."

At this Phoebe nodded, remembering how the Elf still hasn't changed one little bit.

"Are you really a Charmed one?" One of the older kids asked as they approached Phoebe and Billie. At this Phoebe looked at Billie for help, she doesn't know what to do but Billie was even more helpless, since she only shrugged.

"It's Phoebe Halliwell." Another one interrupted as everyone looked at her. "The Empath."

At this Phoebe looked confused, Billie leaned in.

"Halliwell Manor's tour," Billie said as Phoebe remembered how everything in the Manor looked like a museum now.

"Looks like a real battle is going to start." Said a Black girl as others nodded. Phoebe didn't understand what she meant but if she meant that the Charmed ones are going to take on Wyatt…she can forget it, they caught a glimpse of the future, they are going back to change everything so none of this would ever happen.

"Guys, they are not here to battle Wyatt, they are not even suppose to be here." Billie said to others as loud mutter went through the crowd.

"Then what you doing here?" Another kid asked, his Italian accent seeping through his speech.

"Wyatt went back for Chris and they followed Chris back here." Billie said as everyone looked at each other disappointment clearly reflected in their face.

"Dad's here?" The girl finally spoke as her dog barked, answering her question.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**Thanks For All my Readers…I know you guys got little questions here and there but they will be answered. **

**As Usual I must thanks Others: **_I-Love-Trunks1, Gypsydancer529, Peruser, Jinka7, PapiEsteven, Jill, CelticWolfster, bowsie22, Wesdrewlover, Skyinthenightslove, steven, sucker4WynChris, _

_**& **__Vicky the Charmed Fan_**: **Yeah, Piper is aware of her surroundings that's why she is crying, but she is under a spell to do anything.


	17. At the Demonic Market!

**Chapter 17 - At the Demonic Market!**

Phoebe and Paige were little shocked to find that Chris' had another child, the one who he neglected to mention; just like plenty of other things he seems to have been neglecting to mention. At the beginning they didn't believe she was really his child until Billie confirmed the story with the added bonus of witnessing Chris hugging the little child fiercely when he found her with Phoebe and Billie. Chris brushed the subject on his daughter aside when the girls confronted him, replying that they had only been here for short amount of time for Chris to tell them anything about his daughter and he felt it's unnecessary seeing the girls are only here until they rescue Piper.

Phoebe tried to ask about the girl's mother, but Chris' just flipped and told them to stay out of something that is not their business, but the girls hit back saying she's family and they are only want to know…in reply, Chris used the most hated phase the Charmed ones can stand. '_Future Consequences_' However the girls assumed they have a faint clue of who the mother might be….a familiar phoenix that made a trip to the past to get Chris….but could they be anymore wrong on this subject?….Only we know the real truth behind little Piper.

The sisters didn't push on any further on the matters of his daughter after Chris nearly exploded on them about minding their own business and do what they have come here to do, which is to get Piper and get out of here, so they can save the future. He also ranted that none of this would've happened in the first place if the girls didn't follow him back because he would've found another way to get back. The girls had to admit when Chris' was mad, which is the first time they have seen him looking this mad, he reminds them of their 'pms' sister Piper. Once the young witch lighter done his yelling, he left with his daughter to spend some quality time alone, leaving a very uncomfortable but shocked Charmed ones.

"Now what?" Paige asked her sister after hours of pacing.

"We could come up with some sort of plan to get to Piper." Phoebe said as Paige looked at her sister.

"How? We don't even know where she is or under how much quarantine Wyatt has her under." Paige said as Phoebe nodded.

"Exactly, So that's why I say, we first begin with the basic thing." Phoebe said to her sister, as she went towards Chris' small nearly trashed wooden cupboard. Billie informed them that this is one of the cupboard that has necessary magical items, such as candles, cauldron and among other stuff. Phoebe browsed through the cupboard to pull out something with a piece of paper.

"We Scry." Phoebe said showing a crystal dangling in a piece of string and really parched map of San Francisco. Phoebe placed the map on the small table that looked like a Chinese tea stand and began scrying when Toto came running in, barking his little voice, trying to get the girls attention just as Chris' daughter came in carrying what seemed like a familiar plush toy, that still baby Wyatt holds dear in their current time.

"Hello sweetie," Paige said as Phoebe dangled the crystal over the map while the kid smiled at them. "Where's your daddy?"

"He's gone." The kid replied as Phoebe stopped scrying to look at her sister before looking at the kid.

"Gone? Gone where?" Phoebe asked as the kid shrugged.

"He told me to tell you guys, that he'll be back soon so while he's gone, don't do anything stupid." The kid replied back as the puppy barked to confirm her story.

"Right…" Paige said rolling her eyes towards Phoebe, who now seem to have abandoned scrying and fully focused on the child.

"I believe we haven't been properly introduced." Phoebe said to the child holding her hand out to shake it. "I'm Phoebe and this is Paige." At this Paige waved. "What's your name?"

"Piper." The kid said as Phoebe and Paige glanced at each other little surprised.

"Piper huh?" Phoebe said as the kid nodded.

"Daddy named me after grandma." Little Piper said as Paige and Phoebe nodded.

"I see…." Phoebe smiled as Paige dragged a small tool for the kid. "Sit." Phoebe said as the kid sat down, her little teddy tightly clutched in her hands.

"How old are you sweetie?" Paige asked the kid,

"I'm eight." Little Piper said as both charmed ones looked confused.

"Eight?" Paige asked the kid nodded.

"Yup." Little Piper confirmed.

"Your brother?" Paige asked as little Piper thought hard for a second.

"I don't know but daddy said he's five years older than me." Little Piper said as Paige exchanged a confused look.

"Okay, can you give us a second sweetie?" Paige said as she got up and walked out of Little Piper's earshot with Phoebe. "This doesn't make sense."

"Yeah, something is not adding up here." Phoebe said to her sister who glanced back to smile before nodding. "I mean Chris is only 23, and she's eight and her brother five years older than him…?"

"Yeah, it's worse than Newton's theory on evolution," Paige said knowing what she just said held no meaning or relevance to the subject. "But yeah I know what you mean….either Chris is older than he said he was or they are not his kids."

Meanwhile in the outskirts of Toronto, Chris is there only not as himself but as a high level demon Nirmak, whom he vanquished years ago. Chris under his alias form made his way through the demonic market that stretched before him. In the past the demonic market has been hidden from mortals but now with all hell's breaking loose, demons don't have to fear of exposing magic or being vanquished. In fact to show how powerful and dominant they have become in this world, they have taken over one entire district in Toronto for a market.

Chris made his way through the market, ignoring the cries; plea's and screams that came towards him by innocents that were trapped in cages like animals. He didn't know what made him angry, the fact that these demons are running like they own everything - which they do now - or the fact that Wyatt is allowing this to happen, because when he was ruling by Wyatt's side, this was not the case. Chris and Wyatt never went out of their way to save an innocent but at the same time they didn't let any demons show their rear ugly heads up here just because the charmed ones were gone.

In-fact, Chris would do anything to have those days back. Wyatt wasn't filled with so much darkness as he was right now; he still cared for things…. Fine, he gotta admit the things they done didn't favour with Elders but that doesn't mean they vanquished all of them….well actually they threatened to vanquish all the elders for intervening in their lives by vanquishing the heads of tribunal chambers but still…they only did that to show they are more powerful than anything and that they have lost faith in them when the charmed ones died…Together they were strong, as both as brothers, friends and lovers they could overcome anything…well which is the same reason why Leo disowned them, hating Chris for starting this incest relationship, abandoning them by going up there and never returning, which favoured the boys since he wasn't any use as a father anyway.

However the full blow or the wrath of elders came down on them, when they conceived….well when Chris conceived Victor. In fact the elders summoned the boys in front of the entire magical community to kill the abomination of the child Chris was carrying, of course, knowing the elders, they didn't just ask, they took it upon themselves to rid Chris of the kid, which only ended up badly Cause it pissed Wyatt off and he nearly decimated the entire magical community on the spot.

Those were the days, they were still free to do, anything they want without worrying about magical consequences or personal gain but at the same time they didn't let the world go to ruin like this….but ever since that Bitch came into the picture….everything changed for worse….Chris knew he wouldn't have lost Wyatt, even to Cassandra if it wasn't for him…But that's another story….because right now Chris knows he cant do anything about it. Shaking his head to push those memories behind, he glanced around as Chris caught a fat lady - an evil Witch- in her stall calling out to the passing customers.

"Come and get your fresh organs, Livers, lungs, heart, eyes anything you want, its all fresh." The Witch hollered towards the customers, while behind her was about eight or ten humans stood in a wooden cage, obviously enchanted from escaping. "Come on sir, anything you want….how about some fresh blood huh? We got kids too." The Witch called out as Chris aka Nirmak passed her by, that's when Chris noticed few small kids inside the cage. At this Chris felt his anger reach its peak; he was inches from vanquishing her but controlled himself from doing anything stupid and attracting attention to himself when his eyes landed on the Triquetra symbol in the corner of the stall.

Chris walked away disgusted by the fact of how Wyatt using the powerful symbol of their family to install fear into humans. As he walked on, he noticed how most of the stall bore the triquetra symbol in the corner of their name plate. The Market hasn't changed one bit, In one stall a demon was selling various potions that seems to enhance the drinkers abilities or change form, in another stall a demon was selling powers, another stall was selling fairy dust with glowing Jars illuminating the mini stall, but closer look told Chris they were trapped fairies. Another stall was selling dragons hide, protective wear, griffins quills, among other range of things, kinda reminded Chris of harry Potter thing only this place is worse than Knockturn Alley.

However what attracted Chris was the weapon stall; little surprised but nevertheless approached the small stall. He never seen this market before…but then again he' wasn't around for long. There was already another demon stood by the stall, hissing and growling.

"How about this?" The Owner of the stall said showing a star weapon as the demon growled.

"A girl's weapon." The demon growled as the stall owner rolled his eyes.

"Let me demonstrate how powerful this weapon is," The stall owner said taking the weapon back from the demon. With a press the spike's doubled and right before Chris' eyes, the stall owner threw it at the demon, who screamed as he went up in flames. The stall owner saw Chris and shook his head. "It was the hundredth weapon I showed him, he wants a powerful one, I say if you got the muscles for it, use it. Besides who came up with the labelling huh? This is a good weapon, just because the female demons are clever enough to use it, it immediately it becomes a girly weapon."

At this Chris couldn't help but chuckle. "So see anything you fancy?" The demon asked as Chris glanced around and saw various weapons. "How about this?" The demon asked showing a curved blade, at this Chris raised an eyebrow. "Oh don't be fooled by its appearance. This is simoom, a very powerful weapon. " the demon said as he pushed the curving blade on the bottom to extract another blade, rotating it to full length. It looked like a mini fan. "Watch this." The demon threw it to his right, as the blade went like a mini boomerang, spinning like a circular blade as it came back to the owner from the left, who caught it from below.

Chris simply looked as the demon pointed. The young witch didn't notice but now, the stall that blade passed by fell apart and the demon that stood by, his upper body slid off his lower part like a piece of slippery fruit.

"Hey!" The Owner of the demolished stall yelled.

"Sorry, I'll fix it up," The demon said and clicking his finger as the stall's pole jumped back into their places, magically sealing the cuts. "See, smooth as butter."

"I'll take it." Chris said before glancing towards the athame section.

"Athame, huh? What type you're looking for…" The demon asked pushing the second blade back into the first.

"Surprise me." Chris aka Nirmak said as the demon nodded.

"I just got something that just came recently into the market." The owner said disappearing behind the counter to retrieve an athame. It looks simple. "Like I said never be fooled by my weapons. This is a power extracting Athame."

"Really?"

"Yup, it will vanquish your opponent and gives you're their powers." The demon said as Chris thought for a second.

"What if I don't want their powers?" Chris asked as the demon smiled.

"You don't have to worry; the Athame stores the powers, so you can simply tap into it, whenever you fancy it." The demon handing the blade as Chris examined it. It had a black handle, the barrier between the blade and handle is made of two silver snakes, their body intertwined into the handle's either' side and finished off with a curve of their tails for the hilt.

"You sure it works?" Chris asked as the demon looked taken back.

"Of course it works, 100 days guarantee, if you are not satisfied with any of the item you can refund it for any weapon in my stall." The demon said taken back.

"I guess I have to try it now." Chris said swirling the athame in an expert way and thrusting his hand out without looking as the blade plunged into the heart of the passing by demon, who screamed and went up in flames while his powers transferred into the blade in a blue strip. Chris shimmered out from his spot and shimmered back in.

"I'll take the both." Chris said the demon looked very pleased.

"It'll be 150 Croatians." The demon his saliva already dripping from his mouth. Chris pulled out a small pouch from his robes and threw it at the demon, who caught the money with much excitement. "Thank you, thank you." The demon slobbered as he began counting his money.

Chris pocked the Athame and the Simoom into his robe and walked away.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**Thanks For the Review Guys, Sorry on the late Delay but I was quite busy…but I hope You all enjoyed this Chapter. **

**As Usual Thanks to my Lovely & Loyal Readers: **_Vicky the Charmed Fan, WesDrewLover, PapiEsteven, JinKa7, xxxxTwilighterForEverxxxx, SaNgO-ShIpPo, Peruser, I-Love-Trunks1, Sucker4WynChris, CelticWolfster, Steven, Ibrakeforwearwolfs. _

**I know I delayed at Update but Still Don't Punish me, folks, Review. Lol. (Besides I didn't leave it like years now did I? unlike last time. Lol)**


	18. Prepartions for Damien's Birthday!

_**Chapter 18 - Preparations for Damien's Birthday!**_

Wyatt folded his arms in his chest as he watched his son getting suited in a luxury outfit for his birthday. He has brought all his three sons to the famous human tailor to fit them in a suitable garments for their party - come on, you cant rely on demons for these sort of things, only humans have passion, which makes them very useful for these sort of certain tasks and plus it gives them and his family immunity from him and his demons.

The man has been given everything he could possibly want, including payments as Wyatt knows to reward those who have worked hard for it. It doesn't matter if its demons, humans or any other creature, he rewards the hard workers. This puts him in the good place among everyone, knowing if they were loyal to him, they earn their reward. The man has been informed of their arrival weeks ago and all the measurements have been sent to him, so he had week to come up with the clothes…although Wyatt could've simply conjured few clothes up, he couldn't be bothered to do it.

"Do you expect me to wear this?" Damien asked looking at his reflection which glared back at him. Wyatt came to terms with the no reflection in the mirror is all a myth, just because you're vampire doesn't mean you wont have a reflection, its much part of you like anything else, just like your shadow.

Victor simply shook his head as he and Fork sat in the velvet chairs, next to their father, who seems to be getting rather little irritated for waiting. After all the source of all evil does have things to do, like running an empire, not sitting in a small building in Milan, trying to wait patiently to get suited up.

"P-p-perhaps you might like this?" The old man with few strands of white hair in either side of his head, asked looking very nervous while Damien glared at him.

"What? That Ridiculous servant outfit?" Damien shouted looking at the white silk outfit that's been designed to look like an old century Prince' outfit.

"Don't you have anything else? Fork asked as the old man glimpsed around the shop, running to gather various silks, trying to come up with an alternative dress on the spot to please them.

"M-maybe if I add this colour and fan it out a bit," The old man said his fear echoing in every word he spoke. Damien simply rolled his eyes and waved his hand, causing the old man to go up in black and blue flames. At this all three men who were sitting down looked taken back.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Victor shouted getting to his feet while Damien rolled his eyes. Victor hissed under his breath, cursing his father for trapping him in his childish body for eternity while the half-breeds can choose to age or grow or even change their appearance however they wish.

"The Pathetic worm cannot even come up with one single plausible outfit," Damien said to Victor before glancing towards his father. "I do not understand why we must wear something these weaklings made, father can you not conjure up the outfit for us?"

At this Wyatt thought for a moment and nodded. "Sure, have you got anything in mind?" He asked as Damien smiled and held his hand out, a holographic image flickered into his palm showing the desired outfit he wanted, Wyatt simply waved his hand as glittering orbs swirled around Damien and exploded, revealing the outfit he chosen.

Damien couldn't help but smile as he swished his blue velvet robe with gold Celtic design border; he had to admit he looked real nice, with his white billowing shirt, black pants tucked inside the boots. Wyatt turned to Fork, who simply shrugged at his father, who simply smiled knowing his youngest is incapable of making his own decisions, its always Cassandra who picks his outfit for him. Wyatt waved his hand, dressing his youngest similar to his middle child, only its black velvet two tail robe with similar gold border with large collar that stood up like a vampire's cape. Wyatt turned to his oldest son, eyebrows raised but Victor shook his head.

"I don't want it." Victor said as Wyatt looked little confused and taken back. Victor looked towards the silk outfit that was given to him, the old man must've worked so hard to complete this, at least he can do is wear it to respect him. "I got mine already." Victor said showing his clothes he held in his hands.

"But Victor…" Wyatt started knowing that outfit is nothing compared to his brothers, but nevertheless Victor shook it off.

"Forget it, just because they are ungrateful doesn't mean I am too." Victor said walking out of the room as Wyatt shook his head.

"I don't understand why you tolerate with him father, such a arrogant filthy breed" Damien said looking at where Victor disappeared off to and turning around to face his father only to clam shut his mouth.

"I warn you like I warn your brothers, respect each other." Wyatt hissed roughly holding Damien's face in his right hand, his fingers digging into each side of his son's cheeks, which caused the kid to nod looking frightful in fear of his father doing something worse. Wyatt released his son from his grip and walked out with his youngest child.

**B~~~~K~~~~**

The Sisters tried to get Little Piper to speak but apparently Chris seem to have beaten them to the punch since the only word little Piper would say whenever the charmed ones asks her about her family or anything else is 'Future Consequence'

"She is exact mini version of Chris," Paige hissed under her breath while smiling at the child, who was playing with her puppy. "I swear to god, If I hear the word _Future consequence _again, I'm gonna blow or orb that little runt somewhere."

"Paige!" Phoebe said smacking her sister's hand.

"What?" Paige asked innocently just as Chris entered, his black medieval cloak trailing behind him as he walked in. "Chris!" Paige called out as little Piper got up and rushed to her father to hug him.

"Here you go!" Chris said taking something out of his robe as the sisters noticed, it was a glowing jar. "She's little scared, take her to others." Chris said with a smile as little Piper smiled widely and nodded, before skipping out of the room with the jar, with little Toto following her behind.

Chris turned to his aunts, who looked back at the young witch lighter with a raised eyebrows and arms folded in their chests.

"So care to tell us where you disappeared off to?" Phoebe asked as Chris removed his black cloak and placed it on the old worn out couch.

"Just out to gather some news." Chris replied back as Paige titled her head to look at her nephew.

"And…?"

"And we got a perfect opportunity coming up to rescue Piper." Chris said but Phoebe cut him off.

"You mean Mom." Phoebe stated as Chris rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean Piper." Chris reinstated his words as Paige shook her head indicating to let it go. It's obvious that Chris is not going to call Piper, 'Mom', well at least not anytime soon, so why pressure him for it. Their main priority right now is to get Piper back.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" Paige asked as Chris smiled.

"Damien's Birthday." Chris said to his aunts. " Wyatt's holding a ball and it's a Perfect time to get into the castle to look for Piper."

"But hang on….wont they recognized us, after all it's a birthday ball and I'm pretty sure Wyatt is not sane enough to invite normal people." Paige said as Chris smiled with a nod.

"You're right; it'll be full of warlocks, witches, werewolves, vampires and demons." Chris said as Phoebe and Paige glanced at each other before looking at their nephew with their arms folded in chest.

"So what makes you think we can get in, without being recognized?" Phoebe asked looking at her nephew.

"Unless we glamour ourselves." Paige said as Chris shook his head.

"No, the place is protected, the moment you cross the threshold, your magic wears off to reveal the real you." Chris said to his aunts. "How do you think Wyatt keeps tabs on those who infiltrate the castle? You have to enter the castle with your true self, any form or shape you try to alter to gain access into the castle will alert Wyatt."

"Speaking from personal experience, I believe." Paige asked with a smirk as Chris nodded.

"So, then how?" Phoebe asked as Chris turned around to grab something from inside his black cloak, a paper bag. From inside the paper bag he retrieved something before turning around to face the girls, who saw that he was holding a masquerade mask.

"Its masquerade ball, you just need a mask." Chris said as he handed the girls two set of masks, White feathery mask to Paige and Gold feathery mask to Phoebe.

"Nice." Paige said placing the mask on her face to look at her sister, who did the same.

"I can barely tell its you." Phoebe said as Chris nodded. "Okay so I guess with Billie's help…" but Chris cut her off.

"She can't come." Chris finished it off.

"Why not? She is very powerful, we could use her." Paige retorted back.

"Not an option, Wyatt has tagged every magical being in creation, he did something with their essence and their magic, so anyone that's not invited crosses that threshold of that palace would alert the demonic guards and they'll be on them in a blink of an eye. You two are from the past, the system wouldn't recognize you, and it will probably confuse it with your current selves being dead."

"So wouldn't that alert the demons and Wyatt? Seeing how we have miraculously returned from the death." Paige asked as Chris shook his head.

"You may be right but that's the risk we have to take, but far as I know Wyatt hasn't tagged your essence, so it would leave you guys an opening." Chris replied back.

"I don't get one thing." Paige cut in as Chris looked at her. "Wyatt is suppose to be this powerful witch on earth, right, even though he's evil he should still be powerful…then how the hell did this vampire got control of him?"

"Don't worry about it, we save baby Wyatt, everything is changed." Chris said as Phoebe and Paige shook their head.

"That's not good enough." Phoebe said looking down at her nephew. "If you need our help then you gotta come clean with us Chris, what aren't you telling us about Wyatt…more specifically about you."

"There is nothing to tell." Chris snapped back.

"Really…? So how old are you Chris?" Paige asked as Chris looked at her but answered her anyway.

"Twenty three." Chris lied, remembering that's the age he told the charmed ones and that's the age he's sticking with.

"That's bullshit." Paige retorted back as Chris looked taken back.

"What? I am…" Chris started but Phoebe cut him off.

"Chris, you daughter is eight years old, and your son is five years older than her," Phoebe said looking at the panicking whitelighter. "So not only you are lying to us about your age, which we don't understand why….but you're also not telling us everything here."

"You know what, fine I'm 28, alright, but yeah! There are hellva lot of things I'm not telling you and never will, so if you guys don't want to help me, fine. I'll know my way around this era and I can get Piper back one way or another." Chris hissed back, causing the sisters to glance at each other, little worried by the fact of what Chris is so scared of them discovering and the fear of knowing Chris does what he says, so if he's saying he's going alone, he will do it, no questions asked.

"Chris, we are just trying to understand…" Phoebe started but Chris shook it off.

"Don't…don't try to understand what is going on, cause it will only ruin everything." Chris said his voice getting little emotional filled with anger. "I'm begging you guys, drop the subject." At this the sisters didn't know what to do but nod a little.

"So how about you?" Phoebe asked looking at her nephew, who looked at her. "I mean wouldn't the system recognize you?"

"No!" Chris ended it in one word. Phoebe opened her mouth to interrogate further but warning look from Paige cut her off. "Now remember, we cannot use our magic once we are inside the building, if I know Wyatt, he probably would've enchanted the entire castle to prevent anyone using good magic. It's also likely only passive demonic powers can be used like flying, wall crawling; only the demonic guards and Wyatt would hold the real explosive powers. So we are there only to look for Piper, soon as we find her, we get her out of the building and I'll orb us outta there. Got it."

Phoebe and Paige nodded.

**B~~~~K~~~~~~**

Wyatt entered the main ballroom with his wife in hand. Cassandra was dressed in fiery red, with ruby encrusted mask, while he was suited in black tux with tail, his blonde hair in ponytail, his eye mask that looked like a skeleton, giving him an ominous look. The entire hall was covered with people dressed for Masquerade ball, all of whom were demons, witches, vampires & warlocks. After all this is his son' birthday party, he wished for a masquerade ball to be thrown, influenced by his mother, so Wyatt gave it to him, with the added bonus that, it makes them feel as if they were in the past, something he and his son both have in common and fascinated about.

Wyatt glanced towards the ceiling, there were Vampire dancers, draped themselves along the crimson silk drapes and vampire rope walkers juggling flaming balls, put on a good performances for those on the floor. The Fire starters were on stilts, hovering above the guests on their poles putting on a fire show using their magic. Wyatt glanced towards the party snacks placed on the long row against one wall of the grant hall, there were wide range of foods from roasted chicken legs to fountain of blood, all for the guests. The Twice blessed caught glimpse of the birthday boy standing in the second floor centre balcony, dressed in his chosen outfit, with his long hair in ponytail and his eye mask that looks the same as Wyatt's - after all he looks up to Wyatt - with his little brother Fork and friends Saleel and Venom. Like his kids, their friends are also vampires, only difference is unlike his two youngest children who can choose whether to grow up and age or stay young and youthful forever, these vampire children are doomed to stay young forever,

Wyatt saw no sign of his eldest son, who he assumed must be somewhere in the Palace sulking, although he knew he should look out for him, for some reason Wyatt doesn't care, the more the kid is out the way, the better for him. As Wyatt walked in, the guests began to part away to create an isle for the couple, who made their way to the golden wide marble staircase, which splits halfway to create another two set of staircase that lead up. Everything looked great; it looked something like the 'Phantom of the Opera' and 'Van Helsing' Masquerade mashed together.

B~~~~K~~~~~~

**Thanks to all my Loyal Readers, Hope You All Enjoyed this Chapter….Ooh, Chris is hiding something, but what is it? Will they successfully infiltrate the castle? Find out Soon.**

**As Usual Thanks To: **_I-Love-Trunks1, PapiEsteven, Steven, Phil, Rin'negan Naruto, SaNgO-ShIpPo, Peruser, Wesdrewlover, JinKa7, xxxxTwilighter For Everxxxx, Jessie 121, Why do you cry bloody tears & Sucker4WynChris. _

**Don't forget to Review. Next Chapter is called: **_Birthday For a Vampire__**!**_


	19. Birthday for a Vampire!

**Chapter 19 - Birthday For a Vampire!**

Paige, Phoebe and Chris glanced at the giant towering fort that came into the view as their horse carriage slowly rode on towards the castle, hitting every rock, bump and holes along the way. Phoebe was dressed in a old century large gold gown that shimmered in the carriage's lamplight, just like her sister's. Phoebe's hair sat in an elegant cocoon on top of her head with gold beads and gold stars glimmering in them, her gold feathery mask secured around her eyes, with her gold fan that fans out, which she would use it as a veil if she needs to, but the mask already protecting her identity. Paige was dressed in similarly large old century silver gown, her red hair flowed in elegant curls down her shoulder with silver streams of ribbons glimmering along her hair, her large white silver feathery mask hid her face well and she was also given a silver handheld paper fan that fans out. Chris on the hand was dressed in tux, his hair no longer looked messy instead they were sleek and brushed back, with his black mask framing his emerald eyes nicely and he also held on to a black hand held fan.

"I gotta say this is so cliché to our outfits, it's like we travelled back in time not forward in time." Paige said to her nephew, who didn't say anything but kept his steady gaze fixed through the small window, upon the glowing castle that steadily approached them.

"Tell me about it!" Phoebe said to her sister with a shiver. "These trees are giving me the shivers. I thought it was supposed to be summer."

"I guess in the future, Mother Nature has gone on a vacation." Paige said to her sister who rolled her eyes understanding the sarcastic comment from the witch. "Tell us again, why we are travelling in horse carriage, rather than orbing?" Paige asked as the carriage slowly rocked up and down the old road towards the front gate.

"It's a masquerade ball, older demonic covens and witches are likely to use horse carriages for this kind of event." Chris said as their black horse carriage slowly pulled up in front of the castle.

A large demon dressed in guard uniform - black and gold with red glimmering Triquetra symbol embedded on the front black robe - opened the door as Chris got out with a nod. He then turned to help Phoebe down, while the guard helped Paige get down from the carriage, before gesturing them towards the entrance with a bow. Chris without acknowledging the demon turned and made his way towards the entrance, with the two charmed ones by his side. As they reached the entrance, they noticed the huge queue of guests, waiting to be scanned into the palace. The three witches noticed a small disc shaped metal detectors hovering in the air, scanning those in the front even through their mask before beeping once to allow the scanned person to pass and all of this was done under the demonic guards' watchful eyes.

Witnessing this security check only increased the sister's fear, knowing if the system was to recognize them, then everything is gone before it even started. The trio joined the line of the guests, who all smiled and nodded at them, after all no one can tell whose, who in the bloody masks. However the sisters and Chris can easily pinpoint the different levels of demonic guards - from the low level guards to Wyatt's personal high level demons since they're the only ones who are dressed all in black with shimmering emerald colour Triquetra embedded on them, that's little slanted. The top of the three arcs of the symbol embedded on their face, where the arc goes through the left side of their eyes. It's like someone took out a very large triquetra stamp and stamped the symbol on them.

"Maybe we should try something else." Phoebe hissed to Paige, who only nudged her. "I'm only saying it won't help us if we get caught."

"You're gonna get us caught, if you don't be quiet, now hush." Paige hissed through her gritted teeth, before smiling at the man standing next to the guard, who is observing the guests. However Unlike the guards he was dressed in very old fashioned way in regards to the masquerade ball. "These gloves are driving me nuts." Paige hissed, pulling on her arm length silver gloves, while the man before her moved on, thus making Paige to be scanned next.

The metal detectors scanned Paige, just as it beeped, a loud siren like wail erupted from somewhere, starling everyone in the line and the demonic guards. Paige quickly glanced at Phoebe and Chris, in case if they need to orb out, however before Chris can tell anything, a loud explosion erupted nearby in the distance as everyone turned to see a flaming car roll by, down the lane. Paige gulped as Chris signalled her to relax with his eyes, while Phoebe exhaled deeply, however at this confusion no one noticed that the detectors have moved on to Phoebe, who held her breath until the scanner beeped again. Now the sisters moved aside to watch Chris being scanned, who inhaled deeply - however for a second unknown to everyone, his emerald eyes turned black - while the machine scanned him.

His eyes returned normal seconds before the scanner beeped, as the demonic guards allowed the three to pass. The man who stood with the guards smiled at Paige in a seductive way, who waved her fan at him before walking away. Her face replacing the plastered smile to a disgusted look as she turned away.

"Now, are you two happy we got the carriage, not a car?" Chris asked as Paige and Phoebe nodded. As they walked passed the flaming torches and the silent stationary guards, they noticed how everything looks old and magnificent. The marbles gleamed under the chandelier lights, mesmerizing tune played somewhere from the large hall, everyone around them were in masquerade costume, no one could pin point who are the vampires, demons, witches or even the infamous charmed ones, it was one extravagant masquerade ball.

Paige and Phoebe entered the giant hall through the large oak door, as they saw what seemed like a massive hall with four floor settings, all with balcony's located, so no one would able to tell whose watching and whose not, yet they caught several people in the higher balconies. The sisters glanced around as they caught several performers, performing in the air above them, with women flowing from drapes, man walking on a rope while breathing fire out once in a while, all seem to take different shape each time. However those not what freaked the girls out, it was the guests, knowing they were surrounded by vampires, warlocks, demons and evil witches didn't help them in anyway, with the added bonus of creepy looking masks added to the eeriness of the surroundings.

"I'm beginning to think Masquerade balls aren't for me." Phoebe whispered to her sister from behind her handheld fan, while Paige nodded.

"Tell me about it, everything seems very unsettling, especially the kids over there." Paige said as the sisters glanced towards bunch of kids, whose faces looked like a live puppets.

"Are they creepy or what?" Phoebe said glancing back towards Paige and Chris…only Chris wasn't not with them. "Chris?" At this Paige turned around to find they were on their own. "Where has he gone?"

"I don't know…?" Paige said looking around, as she noticed how the women around them seem to glide around the hall, rather than walking, with their fans, fanned out to cover their faces. "Birthday for a vampire, what has the world come to?"

"To the ruins." Phoebe interjected as the crowd part away. Quickly following the crowd, they moved away, creating an isle for the couple who stood at the entrance. They saw a Man in black tux holding the hand of a woman, dressed in red, the ruby in her dress, around her neck and in her mask gleamed under the lights as the two made their way towards the stairs.

Phoebe and Paige realized, it must be Wyatt and Cassandra, seeing how everyone seems to bow as they walked passed by, Phoebe and Paige also bowed, not wanting to arouse suspicion. When the got to the middle landing, they turned around to face the crowd.

Wyatt and Cassandra looked over the crowd, as everyone watched them earnestly, with a swift motion from Wyatt's hands; Damien appeared before them in swirling dark orbs, facing the crowd.

-B~~~~K~~~~

Chris made his way through the lengthy hallway of the palace. He wasn't happy about leaving the girls alone in the hall but he needs to find his son, since he wasn't in the ballroom, which means he could be anywhere. Turning around the corner, he saw a woman dressed in blood red dress, accompanied by a man with skeleton mask and blonde ponytail entering through the gold doors, which are guarded by two demonic guards. Immediately Chris' senses went on high alert since he knew it was none other than Wyatt and Cassandra, quickly turning around, he backed himself against the wall.

Wyatt and Cassandra passed him without a second glance as they made their way towards the grant ballroom, while Chris waited until they are out of sight for him to turn visible again. Looking around again, he clicked his fingers, his features altering to resemble the man who just passed him. Quickly taking a peek at his reflection in the glass cabinet nearby, Chris turned and made his way towards the demonic guards.

The young witch can tell the two demons were little confused to see the twice blessed again, but nevertheless, they should have an idea of where his son might be, after all, they are the paroling demons - dressed in dark blue outfit with orange Triquetra embedded in middle of their chest, similar to the guards outside. Chris walked up to them as the two demons bowed to him.

"My Liege." the demon on the right said when they found that twice blessed was not moving.

"Where is my eldest son?" Chris/Wyatt asked the guards as the paroling demons glanced at each other, with little hesitant.

"On the roof, my liege." The demon replied back, daring not to look up at Chris, well thinking its Wyatt.

"Good!" Chris replied holding his hand out, as a athame shot out of right his sleeve into his palm, without wasting another second, he plunged the athame into the demon's chest, who went up on flames, but his demonic powers seeped into the blade and into Chris.

"That's for hesitating." Chris replied before turning around to face the nervous and scared demon.

"My Liege!" The demon said falling to his knees. The fear of being send to the wasteland next, made the demon tremble in his skin, however when he heard the sound of shimmers, rather than feeling pain, he looked up to find….nothing, there was no one in sight. The twice blessed has spared him.

Meanwhile, Chris still cloaked in Wyatt's features shimmered to the roof of the palace. The spell of glamouring wears off, if one alter their features before they cross the threshold but once you are in….you can alter and no one will find out about it…well, not everyone can do it….but this is Chris and he still has few tricks up on his sleeves. The young witch lighter glanced around the fortress turf, from his current position; Chris saw the fireworks that lit the sky every few seconds, the demons and people in the courtyard seemed like miniature dolls. Looking around, he found his son, sitting near curving wall of the palace roof. Few demons are there, guarding and keeping an eye on what is going on below. Chris also found Trox, Victor's guard, but lightly hissed when he saw Chris but nevertheless bowed down like other demons on the roof.

Chris swiftly pushing the athame back into his sleeve and made his way towards his son, who seems to be drawing something on his notepad. A quick glimpse of his picture told that his has inherited the warren witches artistic talent. His drawings were realistic, it's like they captured the essence of the place and he was certainly not surprised of the object he was drawing. This was none other than the Manor. However Victor quickly stashed his notepad down out of his sight and looked up.

"Can I speak to you for a second?" Chris/Wyatt asked but the young witch only growled and didn't move. Chris glanced around to find the demons are looking at the scene that's taking place; Chris knew if this was real Wyatt, victor would've probably got another beating for disobeying him in front of his minions.

"Victor" Chris/Wyatt started in warning tone as he went and crouched in front of the kid to whisper. "Good thing, I'm not Wyatt, or he probably given you another beating for disobeying._"_

"Dad?" Victor said surprised when he heard that. "Is that really you?"

As to respond, Chris/Wyatt created an energy ball and threw it at a nearby demon sending him up on ball of flames. "Keep your eyes on the ground." He hissed before glancing down at Victor with a smile.

"Let's go, I need your help." Chris whispered as Victor threw his arm around his father right before, Chris shimmered them out.

-B~~~~K~~~~~

"Gather around everyone," Cassandra called out to the crowd as the fire starters and performers on silk drapes stopped to listen, as everyone gathered around the steps to listen to the queen bee.

"Welcome to Fortuna! It is nice that you could join us this night." Wyatt asked as everyone cheered. "Before we start, let's all wish our little boy and give his due." With a wave a huge table appeared in middle of the crowd, draped in black cloth, mounted with mountains of gifts, from alive creatures to glass jars of unnamed items.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAMIEN!" The crowd shouted as Damien looked at everyone smugly, while the sisters looked surprised.

"At least they still use the same normal praise." Paige said to her sister over the chorus. After all being a vampire they were expecting something else, something old or ancient saying. The girls watched as another wave from Wyatt, the table disappeared into thin air.

"Now let us begin with some entertainment for the evening." Wyatt said as Cassandra smiled.

The Twice blessed waved his hand towards the back and three of what seemed like a carnival entertainment appeared with paddling pool. Paige and Phoebe glanced at each other before looking at the contraption. It's the thing you have in carnival for little kids, where the aim is to hit the bull's eyes to drop the person on the seat into the pool of water…it's the same thing except it had some minor changes. In the three seats were three scared humans, two men and a woman, all looking very fearful but what attracted the sisters was the splashing of the water from the pool beneath them, for a brief second they were shocked or stunned to realized what they had seen swimming in the pool….a large reptilian tail and razor sharp jaws appeared once in a while during the splashing of the waters….it was an alligator… at least two to per pool.

"Remember to aim your fireballs and energy balls directly at the bull's eyes." Cassandra said with a smile. "Those with the strongest firepower has the ability to drop their victim into the pool and gain the price but whether you are capable of that energy can be determined by these lights." the Queen said indicating towards the strip of light, which Paige and Phoebe assumed must light up when they are hit by Fireballs and energy balls.

"The Winner of this game will gain one month's supply of dragon's blood delivered to them." Wyatt said as Phoebe and Paige looked at each other, while loud mutter went through the crowd, all sounding pleased.

"Next, we bring you the pleasure of Pinning the Augershell on the Mermaid," Cassandra said gesturing towards her right, when sphere shaped pool appeared with a mermaid inside. Like the humans, the mermaid looked petrified of her fate. "You have three attempts to blast through the shield to get your Augershell on to the mermaid."

"Immortality is the price to gain in this game." Wyatt said as old evil witches giggled in anticipation.

"Of course we haven't forgotten my little darlings." Cassandra said glancing around at her vampires. "For you we got something special."

Wyatt waved his hand and three tables appeared, each had a human strapped on. There were knifes and tools surrounded the table. "Simple game, you get to play doctors." Wyatt said as snickers and chuckles went throughout the vampires.

"But it is not that easy as one may think," Cassandra said making her way down the steps towards the table and picking up a penknife. "In order to succeed in this game, you must extract the listed organ from the human…only if you make a mistake, the wound will seal itself and you would have to start all over again."

At this another excitement mutter went through the crowd. "Each organ you collect, these list would tell you how much fresh blood you have gained."

"The winners will gain three weeks of their chosen district filled with humans for their enjoyment." Wyatt said as Paige and Phoebe looked shocked. How can Wyatt stand there and say this as if this is all a game to him….. Hang on, this is a game.

"And we haven't forgotten the little ones." Cassandra said as she made her way back to Wyatt, as the twice blessed waved his hand and before him, a large bucket with apples appeared.

"Apple bobbing?" Damien asked his father, little frustrated as Wyatt smiled.

"In this bucket there are five special apples with gold core and five bad apples with lead core" Wyatt said to the crowd. "No Magic can be used to find them. The winners of this game get to play with these beautiful creatures, The Veela's. " Wyatt said gesturing to his right, Where five most beautiful women, anyone has ever seen appeared, all dressed in skimpy but colourful flowing dresses that seem to blow in their own invisible breeze, that made them look like angels. Wyatt glanced at his son through his corner of his eyes to see his mouth fall open.

"However…" The Twice blessed said raising his hand to get attention. "If you were the loser to gain the apples with the lead core, then these five get to play with you." He said gesturing two fingers to his left, where five ugliest crones ever existed appeared, all giggling in excitement. "I gotta tell you boys, your magic cannot be used against them." Wyatt said as he saw the horror flash among the young ones.

"Finally those who seek power, we have got a special hunt organized." Cassandra said as Wyatt nodded, agreeing with her, just as a table filled with darklighter crossbows appeared in the back.

"In this castle, there are three magical beings on loose," Wyatt said his voice echoing around the room. "A Witch, a Whitelighter and an Elder. Those who slay a Witch gains one power, the Whitelighter gains two Powers and the Elder, gains three powers. All the powers are your chosen choice from the given list." At this a cheer went around the room, while Wyatt and Cassandra smiled.

"The Crossbows are in the back, so…." Wyatt said glancing towards his wife, who stepped forward.

"Let the games begin." Cassandra said and at once everyone scrambled to approach the game of their choice. Phoebe on the other hand didn't know which way to approach since all the games are not their personal favourite; however Paige dragged her towards the table filled with Darklighters crossbow.

"What we doing?" Phoebe asked the young witch as she waited in the back for the mad rush of getting the crossbows to die down, since even one scratch from the darklighter arrow can be deadly to Paige and would also give themselves away to everyone including Wyatt and Cassandra.

"Trying to blend in." Paige said as they approached the table and grabbed a crossbow that keeps appearing magically to replace the ones that's been taken from its place.

"Paige we can't hunt a whitelighter," Phoebe hissed under her breath holding the crossbow up, out of Paige's way. " Or an elder for that matter."

"Or hunting a sister witch!" Paige muttered to her sister. "But this is the safest option we got to explore the castle to find Chris or unless you want to stay here under the watchful eyes of Wyatt and his wife."

"Fine, let's go." Phoebe said to her sister who gave a nod and made their way out with others.

**~~~~~B~~~~K~~~~~**

**Thank you All for the reviews, hope you all enjoyed this chapter….and I've been so kind to update fast and Quick, so be nice and review, lol. **

**As Usual my fav Loyal Readers: **_Peruser, Sucker4WynChris, JinKa7, I-Love-Trunks1, Jessie121, Phil, PapiEsteven, Wesdrewlover & FaithfulLover_01. _

**Cheers Guys, the next Chapter is going to be little bit more Interesting. **


	20. At the Masquerade Ball!

**Chapter 20 - At the Masquerade Ball!**

Victor and Chris - who has now returned to his original look - made their way down the corridor towards the main ballroom, when they heard a shrill scream coming from nearby room. Quickly thinking, both witches rushed in through the suit of amour room and into the trophy room to find a crowd has gathered there, each surprisingly holding a darklighter crossbow, causing both Halliwell witches to be alarmed.

Chris was the first one to spot the witch on the floor, pooled around in blood, struck by an arrow to her heart. Chris' first instincts were to aid the fallen witch or whitelighter he didn't know…but he assumed she must be a whitelighter if she was stuck down by a darklighter crossbow and it's poisonous for him too. The Witchlighter also didn't miss one of Wyatt's bodyguard clothed in black with emerald triquetra standing next to the fallen soul, holding a notepad, talking to an excited guest, before shimmering out.

Within seconds Wyatt's voice echoed around the Palace.

"The Witch has been found and eliminated, well done to Fautran, member of Fallen Coven. Remaining are the Whitelighter and the Elder." The Voice boomed as all the guests walked away.

"What is this?" Chris muttered under his breath, watching everyone disappear around the corner while the witch's body dissipate into nothing.

"A Game." Victor said as Chris looked down at his son with a raised eyebrow. "Something like find the Easter eggs, except its find the witch, the whitelighter and the elder." Victor hissed as Chris placed a comforting arm on his son's shoulder.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

Meanwhile the sisters made their way through the corridor, closely examining the nearby doors and stairs. They've already heard Wyatt's announcement of the witch being killed, although their heart goes out for the fallen sister, there is nothing they can do about it, if they can save the future, they would be saving all these people and that's all that mattered at the moment.

"How big is this place?" Paige muttered under her breath, after what seems like they've been wandering around for hours, yet they saw no sign of Chris, they tried to press their luck by entering the chambers where other guests avoided going, but no sooner they enter those specified rooms, one of the guards would shimmer in and shoo them away like dogs.

"I wish someone kill those two already." Phoebe muttered under her breath feeling her heels rub raw at the balls of her feet.

"Phoebe!" Paige muttered looking as Phoebe.

"What? Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same." The Empath replied as Paige rolled her eyes.

"I know we can't save them from this fate, but at least have some sympathy for them." Paige replied back as Phoebe rolled her eyes this time.

"Paige, sympathy is not going to get us anywhere or help us find Piper." Phoebe said to her sister as they kept their eyes peeled around them, making their way with crossbow, while their garment covered their feet, making as if they were gliding too. "We need to find Piper."

"The Elder has been eliminated by Kerick Logmon Member of snivous clan, well done." Wyatt's voice boomed around them like a speaker causing both witches to jump a bit. "Remaining is the whitelighter, seek him to gain two powers, the final hunt is on."

"Wow, he sounds so pleased to say that." Paige muttered from where she stood, not realizing her sister has walked off towards a nearby closed door and now taking a peek inside. A little whistle from her caused Paige to look towards the middle witch. Phoebe gestured her young sister to come her way with a nod as Paige walked towards her with a huff.

Paige took a peek through the door to find what seemed like another long corridor, quickly following her sister's lead; Paige got inside and closed the door behind her. Both Charmed ones made their way down the corridor, each taking in the pictures and portraits that hung on the wall on either side of them. Most of them are pictures of people they did not recognize, like something you would see when you visit the queen's palace….pictures of nameless strangers, looking back at them, giving the eerie sense as if they were indeed the eyes of the palace, watching the two charmed ones.

Paige and Phoebe averted their gazes from the portraits when they heard a strangled cry ahead of them. Without another thought both girls took off in a run, well running much as their ball gown allows them to run, turning around the corner they found a old crone - whom they seen earlier in the ballroom talking about how to boil newborn babies for broth of youth - wave her hand sending a man spiralling into table in the dead end corridor.

"Found you at last whitelighter." The old crone sneered. "Now to kill you and claim my reward."

"Paige!" Phoebe whispered just as the old crone shot her darklighter crossbow at the whitelighter. The old crone who felt she could almost taste her victory was surprised when the shot arrow changed its direction in tunnel of light, zooming right back at her, as it struck her dead right on her forehead, spearing through her skull and splattering brains on the floor without giving her a chance to scream.

The Whitelighter, who was so terrified of his demise felt himself heave a heavy but weary sigh, knowing he somehow survived his near demise but for how long….and his fear came back threefold when he saw two more masked women standing in middle of the corridor, each holding another darklighter arrow. Knowing the enchantment placed upon him will not allow him to orb now that he has been spotted, looked for another way out other than the one corridor which is now blocked by the two demons or god knows what behind the mask.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked quickly rushing with Paige as the whitelighter looked petrified of his fate.

"Don't worry; we are not going to hurt you." Paige said setting the darklighter arrow couple of feats away from the whitelighter.

"W-who are you…?" The Whitelighter stammered as he saw the two women made no attempt on his life, unlike the others he had to orb, run and hide from…maybe this is another form of trickery.

"Someone who just saved your life." Phoebe stated glancing at the crone before at the whitelighter, who also saw the old crone with the arrow on her head before at the two women.

"W-who are you?" The Whitelighter stammered again.

"Let's just say, we are someone from the history." Paige said to the angel as the sisters helped him to his feet. "You can trust us." She said with a smile as she saw the man before her relax a bit.

"You think you can orb outta here?" Phoebe asked the man, who looked unsure.

"Err…I don't know….I-I-I don't think so…" The whitelighter said looking at the two women.

"What we going to do with her?" Paige asked looking at the crone, knowing they can't leave her here or those who find her will raise an alarm. Phoebe's already inspected the nearby door to find - to their convenient - a broom closet, with brooms in them and not the modern ones either; they were traditional looking witch's broom.

"We can stash her here." Phoebe said to her sister. "Hurry before someone finds us."

The Whitelighter grabbed the crone's legs while Phoebe somehow managed to grab the crone's head, since it's not easy for her to bend over as both of their ball gowns has a open umbrella style metal rods inside them to make the dress flow around them, which prevents from creasing and bending. However what was the tricky part was moving the old crone, seeing every time they move, the head just seems to slip out of Phoebe's grasp - due to blood and brain residue - which Phoebe didn't appreciate one bit, but she's the one without gloves plus, the darklighter arrow is still attached to the head, which means its deadly for Paige and the Guy whitelighter.

"Come on, hold her properly." Paige muttered as Phoebe looked at her sister, just as the old crone once again slipped from the witch's grasp and landed hard on the marble ground beneath them with a loud thud and a crack causing Paige to wince involuntarily. If that's not bad enough, her brain pooled out with more blood.

"You're not helping." Phoebe said to her sister who covered her mouth from gagging.

"And I think I'm gonna be sick." Paige said trying not to gag.

"I don't think I can pick her up now." Phoebe said to her sister as she side stepped away from the pool of blood.

"How about we roll her in that carpet?" The Guy said glancing towards the corridor where a small medium carpet is laid above the long red one.

"Good idea." Paige said as the guy went to drag the carpet while Paige took his place, at the crone's feet.

"Here!" The whitelighter said as Phoebe looked at her sister.

"Its unfair how I always get the messy job." Phoebe moaned as Paige looked at her sister.

"I'll do it, if you pluck the arrow out of her head." Paige offered as Phoebe shook her head.

"And risk more brain spillage, no thank you." Phoebe said grabbing fistful of the crone's hair to yank her body high enough to drop her on the carpet. But what Phoebe wasn't counting was her sister to drop the crone's legs just as she yanked her hair hard, earning not only loud crack somewhere along the neck line, but also more blood from the point where the snapped bone is sticking out of her neck.

"PAIGE!"

"What? It's not my fault." Paige defended herself. "These god damn gloves." She said tucking at her elbow length gloves.

"Come on, we don't have much time, before someone finds us." The Whitelighter said as Paige grabbed the crone's feet, while Phoebe once again grabbed fistful of grey hair, and with a nod from each other, both yanked her up and threw her on the carpet.

"Now roll." Paige said helping the whitelighter roll the carpet.

"God is it me? Or does she weigh a ton?" Phoebe said as they helped the whitelighter drag the heavy carpet into the large broom closet.

"Such a dead weight." Paige said as Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "No pun intended."

By the time they shoved the old crone in and slammed the door shut, Phoebe's already panting.

"Boy I worked up a sweat." Phoebe said waving her handheld fan in front of her face.

"What about this mess?" The whitelighter asked as Paige nodded.

"I've got it…Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause this seen to be unseen." Paige said as orbs cleared everything away leaving everything as brand new.

"Nice work sis." Phoebe said as Paige admired her handwork. The Whitelighter looked shocked, just as a hand grabbed Phoebe's shoulder from behind, causing the middle witch to scream, thus causing everyone else to scream.

"Jesus Christ, Don't do that!" Phoebe said swatting Chris' on his arm as the witchlighter gave them a sheepish smile and shrugged.

"Where were you? We've been looking for you everywhere." Paige asked her whitelighter aka nephew.

"Just went to find Victor." Chris said before glancing at the whitelighter as the sisters noticed Victor by Chris' side, who lightly smiled when they made an eye contact with him, which they returned. The sisters gotta admit, Victor looked really handsome, he was suited in elegant prince like suit, her almond blond hair spike up, with cream and gold mask that matched his clothes, even though Wyatt seemed like a heartless monster, he seem to take care of Chris' kid very well.

"Who is this?" Chris asked the sisters, glancing at the man who is not suited for the party.

"He's the whitelighter." Phoebe said as Paige nodded.

"We saved him, now we gotta find a way to get him outta here." Paige said as Chris looked alarmed. Holding his hand out, the darklighter crossbow appeared in his hand in swirling orbs.

"I'm sorry." Chris said to the Whitelighter as he fired the arrow at the man, who didn't have time to react as the arrow pierced him in the chest, sending him crashing to the ground.

"CHRIS!" Paige shouted at the young witch, shocked and taken back by his actions, while Chris handed the crossbow to his son, just as Black robed demon shimmered into the room. He looked at the fallen angel then at Chris and others, when he saw Victor, he gave a short bow.

"My prince." The Demon said realizing none of the others have crossbow with them other than Victor, with another nod, he shimmered out.

"Are you outta your mind?" Phoebe hissed just as Wyatt's voice filled the area.

"The Whitelighter has been slayed. Return to the ballroom at once." Wyatt's voice echoed, sounding little rough.

"No, you guys are outta mind; we are here only to rescue Piper, not to save anyone else." Chris hissed quickly walking away from the place with the sisters, with Victor following them, knowing Wyatt can't sense Victor as long as he's with Chris. "He was part of a game, whether you like it or not he would've died one way or another, but you trying to rescue him not only would've exposed us but also alerted Wyatt and his demons.

At this the sisters exchanged a worried glance. They didn't think about this when they were trying to save the wayward whitelighter.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

Wyatt watched everyone gather in the ballroom just as the last of the table, the vampires were playing with disappear into thin air. He didn't know whether to be pleased or little curious or even little shocked to learn that it was his eldest son who slayed the whitelighter, after everything he's went against….maybe he finally cracked under the pressure, maybe he finally given up his innocence and his soul to the darker side. But deep inside him, he can already hear his son's answer. _"I did it to save him from your demons."_

"Hope you all enjoyed our little games." Wyatt said his voice echoing around the room as everyone nodded. "Now before we move on, let's call up our winners of the games." At this excited mutter went through the crowd, while Wyatt's eyes scanned around the grant ballroom, trying to catch a glimpse of his eldest son…he's probably watching from one of the shadow ridden balconies.

"_Just like his daddy!"_ Wyatt thought to himself with a smile before glancing down at the crowd.

"To begin, the three winners of Splash your victim who will gain a month supply of fresh dragon's blood are..." Cassandra said looking towards the demon standing with a black parchment in his hand.

"Gurmunt of Fliesh Coven, Colder and Bijmen of Dramur clan." He shouted out for everyone to hear.

"Next the winner of pin the Augershell game." Wyatt said snapping his fingers as a female demon appeared next to him, holding what seemed like a velvet cushion, with a glowing orb sitting in middle of it.

"The winner of the Immortality is Beltica of the old Witch Coven."

"Next, my little darlings." Cassandra said glancing towards her vampires. "Who will gain three weeks of their chosen district filled with humans."

"The Winners of fresh blood are Edward, Salina & Mary." At this Cassandra smiled warmly at her vampires, who bowed towards Wyatt and Cassandra before high-fiving each other, knowing everyone would be able to feed off the humans, not just the three, since they're all family and in some messed up way….family comes first to them as well.

"As for the Apple bobbing battle," Wyatt said looking at his kids. "The winners who will get to play nicely with these five attractive ladies are…"

"Damien Halliwell, Bethany, Cooper, Mitchell & Michelle."

"And the Loser are…" Wyatt said glancing at his eldest son smiling proudly

"Saleel, Vermouth, Eerie, Apocalypse & Tom."

"And Finally" Wyatt's voice boomed around the crowd. "The Winners of the Hunt, who will gain powers from this selected list." Wyatt waved his hand a large parchment appeared above him, hovering in air, the listed powers are large enough for everyone to read.

Chris, Paige, Phoebe and Victor saw the power list that hovered above Wyatt head, making it easier for everyone to see. Chris couldn't believe some of the powers Wyatt was offering, most of them are powers he knew must've came from good witches.

**Cryokinesis - **Ability to control, generate and Absorb Ice.

**Electrokinesis - **Ability to control, generate and absorb electrical fields.

**Danger Sense** - Ability to sense personal Danger.

**Accelerated Healing - **Ability to heal rapidly from any injuries.

**Natural Armour - **Ability to turn one's outer skin into unnaturally tough and durable armour.

**Superhuman speed - **Ability to react faster than light.

**Blinking - **Teleportation power.

**Cloning - **Ability to replicate one's self or other physical objects.

**Fire balls - **similar to energy balls.

**Voyeurism - **Ability to spy on your enemies. Similar to Invisibility.

And ten beautiful women, dressed in different colours of pantaloons and flowing scarf's made their way from either side of the crowd, each holding a velvet cushion with a glowing orb situated comfortably in the middle.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW Guys, Hope You All Enjoyed this Chapter…..I did have **_**Jessie121**_** asking me if Wyatt knew about Chris and girls being in the castle for him to inform about the hunt - Witch (Phoebe) the Whitelighter (Paige) and the Elder (Chris) Hunt. (took me a while to get this, lol) but Nope, its simply a game.**

**So As Usual Thanks to: **_Jessie121, CelticWolfster, I-Love-Trunks1, PapiEsteven, FaithfulLover01, Phil, Charmed4Evr, xxPleasuremeSillyxx, Sebastian Welling, Wesdrewlover &_

_Jinka7 – Lol, of course you were invited to the ball just like everyone else, otherwise how would you know what is happening inside the castle without Wyatt's demons capturing you. :P_


	21. Winners are Rewarded!

**Chapter 21 - Winners are Rewarded!**

_Previously on Bite or Not to Bite:_

_Chris, Paige, Phoebe and Victor saw the power list that hovered above Wyatt in the middle, making it easier for everyone to see. Chris couldn't believe some of the powers Wyatt was offering, most of them are powers he knew must've came from good witches. _

_**Cryokinesis - **__Ability to control, generate and Absorb Ice. _

_**Electrokinesis - **__Ability to control, generate and absorb electrical fields. _

_**Danger Sense**__ - Ability to sense personal Danger. _

_**Accelerated Healing - **__Ability to heal rapidly from any injuries. _

_**Natural Armour - **__Ability to turn one's outer skin into unnaturally tough and durable armour._

_**Superhuman speed - **__Ability to react faster than light. _

_**Blinking - **__Teleportation power._

_**Cloning - **__Ability to replicate one's self or other physical objects. _

_**Fire balls - **__similar to energy balls. _

_**Voyeurism - **__Ability to spy on your enemies. Similar to Invisibility. _

_And ten beautiful women, dressed in different colours of pantaloons and flowing scarf's made their way from either side of the crowd, each holding a velvet cushion with a glowing orb situated comfortably in the middle. _

**~~NOW~~**

"Here are the selected powers from the list above." Wyatt said gesturing towards the ladies. "We begin with the slayer of the Witch and the winner of one power."

"The Winner of one power ball is…." The Guard with black parchment said out loud to the crowd. "Fautran, member of Fallen Coven."

At this Wyatt blinked causing the demon to appear before him, who at once bowed down to his knees before Wyatt.

"Well done, state your chosen power." Wyatt said as the Demon didn't dare meet Wyatt's eyes.

"Electrokinesis, my Liege!" Fautran whispered as Wyatt smiled holding his hand out as the women holding the Electrokinesis power ball came forward. Wyatt simply glanced at the ball, which automatically rose into the air from its cushion and soared itself into the demon. Who gasped a little but nevertheless looked pleased.

"Try it out." Wyatt said as the two charmed ones saw a wooden manikin appear at Wyatt's left.

Chris and others saw the Demon hesitate for a second but nevertheless threw his hand out, sending volts of lighting bolts at the manikin causing it to combust in ball of flames. At this the Halliwell sisters glanced at each other before looking down.

"Thank you my Liege!" The demon said his gratefulness reflecting in his tone as he backed down the stairs and joined the crowd, while Cassandra and Wyatt smiled.

"The next winner & the Slayer of the Whitelighter who I am proud is say is none other than my eldest child Victor." Wyatt's voice echoed as Chris looked at his son.

"I'll be close by." Chris said waving his hand as Victor disappeared into thin air. The girls caught the sight of Victor appearing next to Wyatt in the grant hall.

Wyatt was little taken back at his son's appearance as he neither orbed or morphed, he simply appeared out of thin air, although it's not his powers….well Wyatt does not know what kind of powers this kid packs, he never displayed them but the few he has demonstrated on his brothers have shown a very deadly potential. That's why he has bound the kid's powers except selective few.

Victor saw his father smile at him and place an arm on his shoulder to show how proud he was, that he slayed a good magical being. Although Victor wanted to shout and yell for being praised for something evil, he kept his mouth shut and looked at the crowd who all cheered and applause, since pretty much the entire magical community knows Victor is a goody two shoes and would never have the guts to slay anything. Demons would've taken the chance to kill Victor long ago if it wasn't for the fact that his father is the source of all evil with the added bonus of knowing the kid is very powerful to mess with, for he's an offspring of twice blessed witch and a charmed offspring, his brother Chris Halliwell.

If you want to know how this is all happened, simply visit .com or take the Halliwell Manor's museum tour it has details of their relationship after the story of how the Charmed ones got themselves vanquished, but mind you it's a late night tour, due to explicit nature and contents but kids under sixteen go for free.

"However my child has no need for the two powers." Wyatt said to the crowd. "So we have decided that the two powers will be given to a couple who will be chosen later on in the evening." At this another cheer went around the room.

"As for the owner of three powers." Wyatt said glancing at the guard.

"Kerick Logmon Member of snivous clan."

At this the same thing that happened earlier, took place, the demon appeared before Wyatt, he listed his desired powers and Wyatt awarded it to him, but didn't waste time in asking him to demonstrate the powers as he have chosen, _Accelerated Healing, Natural Armour & Danger Sense. _

"Now for the entertainment of the evening." Wyatt said gesturing towards the back, where a large stage appeared in the corner of the Hall, creating an elegant look - something like a pizza slice - On the stage, there were bands and two singers, a male and a female, both looked pleased and took a bow towards Wyatt and Cassandra.

"Let the show begin." Wyatt said as the singers and the band once again took a bow and started, just as the lights in the grand room flared and changed according to the deafening music.

_Enter Song: Bodies by Drowning Pool_

Chris glanced at the sisters, who are kind of looking disturbed because of the lyrics, they know it's a song yet they can also tell it has double meaning to the song, it seems as if they want the bodies of innocents to hit the floor, in terms - they mean kill more innocent. The scream is more like a battle field cry as each word seems to echo loudly around them.

The girls saw Wyatt and Cassandra watch the crowd, while Damien and Fork disappear in tunnel of black orbs, while Victor took off in a run up the stairs. The guests have gathered around the stage, some screaming with the chorus.

"Alright you guys find Piper; I'm going to distract Wyatt." Chris said walking out on the girls, who looked puzzled but never the less looked around trying to find Piper in the glimmering disco Tec light before making their way out, hoping to snoop more while others are distracted.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

Meanwhile downstairs, Chris made his way through the crowd, glancing around to find waitress are going around with glasses of drinks and blood and god knows what.

Wyatt on the other hand waved his hand, conjuring two gold thrones for him and his wife. Before taking a seat to watch the performance as the girl sang '_Sweet Dreams by Marylin Manson. _Wyatt had to admit the party is going great, his children seem to enjoy it, his guests seems to enjoy, even his mother….well he doesn't know if she's enjoying this party or not as she seem to show no emotion what so ever, she's like a puppet doll, doing what she's been told. Of course, under Wyatt's spell, Piper tried to cast spell on Chris to make him submissive to Wyatt but for unknown reason that didn't work out either, so wherever he was, he was protected from her spells.

Chris approached the stage as the song reached its final lyrics. He quickly casted a glance towards Wyatt and Cassandra but they were busy talking to each other more like playing tonsil tennis, so the young witch turned around to find the girl on the stage smile at him, from what he can tell, she was a one of the blood sucking creatures as well. Chris leaned into her and whispered something, at this the girl looked quizzically at Chris but nevertheless nodded. The girl in turn whispered something to the guy next to her, at this the guy showed thumbs up at Chris, who nodded and disappeared into the crowd.

Wyatt was too busy with his wife to pay any attention to what was happening near the stage, if he only glanced towards the stage instead of running his tongue all over his wife, he would've caught glimpse of Chris talking to the singers.

"Shall we dance?" Cassandra said getting off Wyatt's lap, as the twice blessed smiled at his wife's seduction. He let her lead him down the stairs to the dancing floor to the middle, just as the electric lights went out, illuminating the hall with candle flames, giving the illusion of being in the fiery pit of hell, since for some odd reasons, the lights were casting from below, while strobe lights flickered on and off.

_**Enter Song - In the Shadows by Rasmus**_

Wyatt swiftly moved with his wife, the music tune turned dark, the tune seem to make his heart beat faster in anticipation of something wicked to happen as well as it seem to have a mystifying and mysterious effect around him in the air. The candle lights casting shadowy figures around. Wyatt turned around, just as he caught a sight of emerald eyes in the mist of the crowd. Only the eyes were visible, illuminated by the candle light for brief second, but rest were hidden in shadows like the hall.

_**No sleep,**_

_**No sleep until I am done with finding the answer,**_

_**Won't stop…**_

The emerald eyes he knew well, sparkled in the candle light, it drew his attention, it questioned him, however when Cassandra spun around in front of him for a split second, he lost sight of the eyes.

_**Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer…**_

He glanced to the same spot only to find nothing but darkness.

_**Sometimes, I feel like going down and so disconnected….**_

Wyatt kept his eyes out as he danced around with his wife but just as he was expecting, he once again caught sight of the green eyes again.

_**Somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted.**_

He immediately released his wife from his grip and approached the man in black tux without taking his eyes off in case of losing him from his sight.

_**I've been watching, I've been waiting, in the shadows all my time…**_

The moment Wyatt approached the man in black mask, he bowed but Wyatt didn't care for formalities as he grabbed the man by the collar and removed his mask only to find….not the person he was searching for…

_**I've been searching, I've been living for tomorrows all my life…**_

Wyatt was hoping for it to be Chris but it wasn't. It was someone else, he too had green eyes but those looked at him with fear and they were not the same eyes.

_**In the shadows….**_

Wyatt released him and turned around just as Cassandra approached him, no one noticed this as the most of the hall was swarming in darkness and they are all dancing to the dark tune.

_**In the shadows…**_

"What's wrong?" Cassandra asked as Wyatt shook his head, glancing into the crowd as he caught another sight of the familiar emerald eyes.

_**They say that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe, but I…**_

The eyes seem to laugh at him and at the same time they sparkled seductively before blinking out into darkness.

_**I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave, **_

He knew they belonged to Chris and somehow the twice blessed knew, the young witch was with him in the building. Chris closed his eyes and turned away, his black clothing helping him blend into darkness.

_**Sometimes I feel that I should go and play with the thunder, **_

Chris walked around the wall within the darkness but for a spilt second he lost sight of Wyatt, causing him to look around wildly just as he found the twice blessed standing near a statue looking very confused. Chris couldn't help but admire Wyatt in the candle night illumination; however it wasn't long before Wyatt locked his eyes with him, the spooky music only added to the mood.

_**Somehow I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder. **_

Chris was about to do another disappearing act when he felt a strong arms wrap around his waist, startling him.

"I always knew you love taking risks." Wyatt's voice whispered in his ears, as Chris saw Wyatt on the other side disappear in smoke, that's when Chris realized it was nothing but an illusion to catch him.

_**I've been watching, I've been waiting, in the shadows all my time, **_

The young witch didn't get a chance to react as he was turned around by the arms, that's wrapped around his waist to meet Wyatt's blue questionable eyes in the candlelight.

_**I've been searching, I've been living for tomorrows all my life, **_

Wyatt held on to Chris' waist with his left arm, while he held the young witch's left arm with his right. They began to dance to the tune; even though Chris knew people gonna notice something as they are the only two male couples dancing together, Wyatt didn't seem to care.

"You know me," Chris replied back as Wyatt nodded.

_**Lately I been walking…**_

"Yeah, so why are you here Chris?" Wyatt asked as he spun around with Chris in his arms. It felt totally normal, it's like he's been doing this for months, yet even in their dance, both are trying to dominate one over another, as they took steps collaborating to one and another. "I thought you were on your quest to save me."

_**Walking in circles…**_

"Oh I am, but then again I gotta attend my nephew' birthday party, even though I wasn't invited, after all family comes first." Chris replied back as Wyatt lightly chuckled.

_**Watching….**_

"Oh! I would've believed you only if I didn't know you any better," Wyatt replied back as Chris rolled his emerald eyes that seem to sparkle with mischievousness. "I know how you got in or why you're here Chris but rest assure you're not leaving with her." at this Chris only smiled.

_**Waiting for something…..**_

"Clearly you don't know me well as you think you do, Wy." Chris said with a raised eyebrow as Wyatt shook his head with a chuckle before pulling Chris close to him, crushing their waist together, leaning down close to Chris, his lips barely an inch away from the other.

_**Feel me….**_

"Really?" the twice blessed whispered.

"Really because if you knew me, I wouldn't be here without a plan." Chris said pulling away from Wyatt and grabbing a nearest lady, changing partners as Wyatt returned to Cassandra just in time as the queen approached her hubby.

_**Touch me….**_

"_Oh I do know that." Wyatt telepathically replied._ His crystal blue eyes never leaving Chris, as they danced with their partners.

_**Heal me…..**_

"_Yeah, the only reason I'm not vanquishing your guests is because I don't wanna ruin your son' birthday."_ Chris replied back before walking away only for Wyatt to let Cassandra go and quicken the pace to confront his young brother. Chris on the other hand was little taken back when he found Wyatt standing in front of him.

The Twice blessed gave a little bow, Chris didn't know whether to take it as a mockery or sarcastic sign but the actions of Wyatt caused everyone else to form a line facing their partners, and because the twice blessed is facing a male, everyone else paired up with their own gender. So its male-male, female-female facing each other. Wyatt smiled a bit when Chris had no choice but to lightly bow towards Wyatt, knowing he is taking the pleasure of this simply little act.

_**Come take me higher….**_

"_That's really mature of you Chris, but come on we all know the real reason of why you're not vanquishing my guests."_ Wyatt's blue eyes glinted as he straightened up from the bow. Chris mirrored the action before taking their handheld fans out from his inner sleeve and with a flick of their fans; they covered their faces leaving only their eyes visible in that darkness. The lights began to flicker, creating a disco Tec effect; at this the emerald eyes before Wyatt seem to shine.

"_What is that then?"_ Chris asked, his eyes mirroring the question.

"_It's protected from good magic, you can't use any of your powers here honey."_ Wyatt said as everyone began to move in circles in the dark, facing their partners yet never removing their fans away from their faces. "_And I'm pretty sure you won't use your other powers."_

_**I've been watching, I've been waiting, in the shadows all my time…. **_

"_I don't think we would've been here if you only knew me as well as I know you."_ Chris replied as Wyatt noticed how mesmerizing Chris' eyes looked, every blink, he can tell every emotion in those emerald eyes, the smile, the calculations, the questionable & the challenging look. _"But that's alright, I guess what we had between each other was nothing but lust & sex… at least in your point of view anyway," _Wyatt's eyes only seem to chuckle at his reply. _"And I'm not your honey."_

_**I've been searching, I've been living for tomorrows all my life….**_

"_You know that's not true Chris, I loved you and still do only if promise never to cross me again."_

"_You know me better than that Wyatt."_

"_I know, come on Chris, Be with me….that's all I ask." _Wyatt said returning to their original partners as Wyatt went back to Cassandra.

"_I'm afraid you gotta choose Wy, It's either me or your new love of your life, Cassandra."_

"_Do you really want me to answer that?"_ Wyatt replied telepathically as Chris saw the snicker in the crystal blue eyes.

_**I've been watching…..**_

"_You don't have to, because I knew the answer from day one." _Chris replied as Wyatt saw the anger flash in the emerald eyes. This only showed how much Chris loved him, because if Chris didn't, then he wouldn't be jealous of Cassandra.

_**I've been waiting….**_

"_Oh honey, you sound like you are jealous."_ Wyatt said as he saw Chris rolls his eyes, it lingered in the balcony for a second, before coming down to meet his. Wyatt automatically glanced towards the place where Chris's eyes lingered, only to find darkness. When Wyatt's eyes met Chris's emerald, they only seem to snicker.

_**I've been searching….**_

"_What's wrong baby, you're not seeing things are you?"_ Chris taunted as Wyatt kept his cool, still dancing to the tune, but before Chris knew what was going on, Wyatt left Cassandra and walked right towards him. The young witch was even more surprised when the twice blessed shoved the woman that's dancing with Chris, out of the way to grab his arm and waist.

_**I've been living for tomorrows….**_

At this everyone seem to have noticed, including Cassandra. Everyone quickly backed away to form a circle around Wyatt and Chris, while Cassandra stood at the side, inside the circle, looking frustrated and pissed. As If she wants to throw tantrum, she made her way towards Wyatt, but one look from the twice blessed caused her to halt in her steps.

_**In the shadows….**_

"Wow, this isn't like you Wyatt." Chris replied back, totally surprised by the situation. "I mean, you chose me over your wife to dance….I guess, I should feel like I'm honoured or something."

"See, you still don't know me as you think you do." Wyatt whispered in his ears as he danced to the tune, while everyone else watched. "And yeah, you should be honoured, not everyone gets to dance with…"

"The source of all evil?" Chris cut in with a smile, as Wyatt shook his head little annoyed

_**In the shadows….**_

"No," Wyatt said as Chris caught sight of Paige and Phoebe looking down at them from a higher balcony. "With the powerful witch on earth."

"I also guess not everyone gets the privilege to see you run around naked or change your diaper either." Chris replied back as Wyatt raised an eyebrow at him, but the young witch only smiled, with a twinkle in his eyes.

_**I've been waiting!**_

_ **B~~~~K~~~~~**_

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEW Guys, Hope You all Enjoyed this Chapter….I was intending for Chris to sing a memorable song for Wyatt but My muse wanted it to be written this way, so What Can I say? Anyways Don't forget to Review or I wont Update Lol. **

**As Usual My Pleasure to say Thanks to: **_I-Love-Trunks1, Phil, Jessie121, Bowsie22, Katawat, JinKa7, PapiEsteven, Sucker4WynChris, CelticWolfster, Steven &_

_Wesdrewlover – I never thought of Making a video For this story but Because you reminded me and requested –_

_The VIDEO for BITE OR NOT TO BITE IS posted on my Profile Page, so GUYs, Check it out and Let me know either on youtube or in your review Next time. XD much Appreciated._


	22. Wyatt Vs Charmed Ones!

**Chapter 22 - Wyatt Vs Charmed Ones!**

Victor entered the third floor balcony where they were earlier on, only to find the balcony empty. Quickly taking a peek down at the grand hall Victor resorted to searching for the girls due to them being new to his whitelighter senses, with the added bonus he could barely make out whose, who in the crowd due to the magical illuminations of the candlelight that seem to shine from below the dancer's feet.

Making his way down the corridor, he stopped when his stomach rumbled in hunger. Although there were so many wide range of food in the grant hall, Victor abandoned the search for the girls and made his way to the kitchen, at least that way he could have whatever he want without having to choose what was before him….However halfway to the kitchen, he found the two person he was least expecting to see…the two charmed ones. Well he saw Paige standing outside a white door.

"Aunt Paige, what you doing here?" Victor asked as Paige nearly jumped at the voice but relaxed when she saw Victor. As if to answer his question a flashing noise came from inside the door. Within few minutes Phoebe walked out.

"Phew, in an emergency you can never get around these." Phoebe said indicating her oversized gown as Victor chuckled.

"What you guys doing here?" Victor asked the girls.

"We are looking for Piper." Phoebe said to the vamp boy. "Your grandma, any idea where she might be?"

"Yup just follow me." Victor said leading the girls down the corridor, abandoning his thoughts for food. After what seemed like many minutes of walking and climbing stairs, the girls reached the third floor again, except from this side of the balcony gives them a clear view of the stage and other balconies below them.

"She's there with Fork and Damien's friends." Victor replied back as Phoebe and Paige took his side, glancing down to the second floor balcony that's opposite to them, they found Fork and other two kids illuminated by the old lamp in the balcony. However their eyes didn't stay with the boys for long, since they were drawn towards the woman who sat behind them in a gold & red velvet seat illuminated by the balcony's candlelight.

It took a while for the two sisters to realize that woman was none other than their eldest sister, Piper Halliwell. She was suited in elegant black ball gown, with black shining beads that reflected the strobe lights that flashed across the room. Her black feathery mask sat firmly in her face, with her hair curled and brushed over her left shoulder, but what surprised the girls was, that Piper seem to enjoy the party, she was sat calmly with her black lace handheld fan, waving back and forth to conjure air.

"How are we going to get her?" Paige asked looking at the ground below.

"There is father and Dad." Victor said as Paige and Phoebe looked taken back by that sentence, but nevertheless followed the kid's gaze to find Chris dancing with…Wyatt but that was only a glimpse in that dark shadowed hall, since the flickering lights are all over the place.

"Alright kid, I gotta question, who's your father?" Paige asked as Victor looked little confused.

"Current position, Source of all evil but also known Wyatt Matthew Halliwell." Victor said as Paige glanced at her sister.

"No, who's your real father?" Phoebe asked as Victor nodded.

"Wyatt."

"Then why you calling Chris your dad?" Paige asked little confused of the relationship the kid has with Chris. "Isn't he supposed to be your uncle?"

"Oh…." Victor said realizing these witches don't know anything about his parents or their messed up relationship and how messed up he is…to be born for them and not to mention his sister. "Oh yeah, that's what I mean….but you know Chris is more like a father figure to me cause…err…you know, he's a…he's a good parental figure. Yup that sums it up."

Victor saw the sisters exchange a glance but still they seem to have bought the crap. After all it kinda makes sense, cause if this kid is really not his son, then it shows that he had little Piper when he was young….but still the math is not adding up somewhere.

"So how are we going to get Piper alone?" Phoebe asked as Victor smiled.

"Just follow my lead." Victor said grabbing their hands and Morphing into a bat. However what the girls don't know was, being the son of Wyatt, he is powerful enough to morph them into a similar creature as well. As the sisters felt their eyes go out of focus and change, they were zooming across the hall; they didn't even get a chance for their large eyes to adjust to the darkness before they were morphing back into themselves in front of Piper and others.

The transformation from Bats to humans seems to have done the trick since Saleel, Fork and Venom all gave a small bow to Phoebe and Paige. However they did show their displeasure when they saw Victor, all except the young kid dressed in extravagant black robe like coat with gold printed border. He kind of smiled.

"Father asked me to introduce these people to grandma," Victor said to the kid that smiled, who they assumed must be Fork, before glancing at Piper.

"Hi there….Care to come with us?" Phoebe asked waving her fan in front of her face, to hide the fact she was nervous while knowing the demonic eyes of the kids are fixed on them. Piper didn't smile; she just simply stood up and followed them out. Victor was the last one to leave with a little hiss at Saleel and Venom.

Victor walked out of the balcony and made his way down the stairs to find the sisters, facing Piper.

"Okay now what?" Victor asked the sisters as Paige pulled out a piece of paper from inside her elbow length gloves.

"Reversal spell to your father's spell." Paige said as Victor nodded.

"Cast it." Victor said as the two sisters chanted from the piece of paper, the music behind them masking their chants.

"_Magic that binds will now unbind_

_To save the creatures of this time,  
Return to us the power of three _

_And to do this, set our sister Free!_

But to the dismay the Sisters saw, their spell seem to have no effect on their eldest sister.

"Okay now what do we do?" Paige asked her sister.

Meanwhile downstairs in the ballroom. Wyatt and Chris are dancing…however One of the old Witch from the old coven, inhaled deeply, feeling the air around her change….the darkness that overwhelmed the place is changing….and she is not sensing this from the person that's dancing with the Source….Oh no, this is another but equally powerful magic….more specifically Good Magic. But how, immediately the Witch knew that something is going on, the return of the source's sibling means there is something more powerful working afoot.

"My Liege!" She screamed as she inhaled deeply again to confirm the essence before running out of the crowd to fall to her knees.

Wyatt who had his eyes closed enjoying the presence of Chris in his arms, snapped his eyes open when one of them screamed. He saw one of the old Crones from the Old witches coven fall to her knees.

"I sense good magic at work." She said looking at Wyatt, who looked taken back but nevertheless held his face from showing any emotions. He simply glanced at Chris, who looked innocently at him. Wyatt immediately released him from his grip and snapped his fingers summoning all his top high level demons, clothed in black etched with Emerald triquetra.

Back in the second floor, Phoebe and Paige recited the spell for the third time but it was no avail. "Maybe I can help." Victor said as they noticed the music have ceased playing, with a quick peek to the ground floor, showed that Wyatt and Chris was surrounded by black robed demons.

"Hurry, we don't have much time." Victor said as the sisters and Victor recited the spell together, which seem to echo through the hall.

"_Magic that binds will now unbind"_

At this Wyatt and everyone glanced up towards the third floor. "They're up there!" Cassandra hissed.

"Capture them." Wyatt hissed to his guards.

"_To save the creatures of this time,"_

"Not so fast!" Chris said throwing his hand, sending all the demons spiralling backwards into the crowds knocking half of them down, as the guests hissed and growled.

_Return to us the power of three _

"You have tested enough of my patience!" Wyatt hissed grabbing Chris by his throat, only for Chris to smile and shimmer out from his grip. "Barricade all the exits." Wyatt barked as he disappeared in tunnel of flames, following Chris on his tail.

_And to do this, set Piper Halliwell Free!_

Chris shimmered in just in time to see a gold glow wash over her. "God, I thought this would never work." Piper muttered to her sisters.

"Hurry," Chris called to the girls who rushed to his side. "Victor, Go!" Chris ordered and soon as Victor out of sight, Chris shimmered out with the girls, just as Wyatt flamed in. Finding that he has missed them by mere seconds, Wyatt growled. "You can't get away from me that easily Chris…not today." With that note hanging in the air, he flamed out again, following them like moth to a flame.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

Meanwhile Chris, Piper, Phoebe and Paige shimmers exploded in mid-air, about thirty foot from the Palace, causing them to crash land and reform painfully.

"Ow, what was that about?" Piper snapped at Chris, as Phoebe adjusted her wayward eye mask while Paige tried to look over her puffy gown.

"I don't know." Chris said to the sisters, ripping his mask away before placing his hand out, only to feel the air before him shimmer blue. "It's a force field." he said to the three witches who have now also discarded their masks.

"How are we going to get out?" Paige asked as Chris glanced back only to find Wyatt flaming few yards away with a smirk. The sisters seeing his horrified expression followed his gaze to meet the twice blessed.

"What are we going to do?" Phoebe whispered to her nephew as they backed up to Chris.

"Where do you think you four are going?" Wyatt asked slowly making his way towards them in a calm mannerism, with his arms clasped behind him, while his bodyguards shimmered in at the entrance of the palace, all in a row like dark soldiers.

"You distract him while I'll try and blast through this." Chris said as the sisters' glance at him.

"How do you propose on us doing that?" Piper hissed as Chris shrugged.

"You're his mother, talk to him." Chris said as Phoebe and Paige shoved her in the front, who looked bewildered at her sisters' actions, as they sheepishly shrugged. Piper glared at them before gathering herself to look into her son's eye.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, you better let us out or…or…" Piper said starting it out in her best authoritative mother's voice but faltering halfway…not really knowing what to say. After all she has seen what her baby has turned into, what he has became…although she was under his spell, she could still see the world that crumbled around her, reminding her of the monster that Chris came back to save.

"Or what Mom?" Wyatt asked slowly making his way towards Piper.

"I-I don't want to hurt you." Piper said as Wyatt chuckled.

"I doubt it." Wyatt said as Piper glanced at her sisters. Realizing its either him or them….inhaling deeply she flicked her wrist. Wyatt, who wasn't expecting this, felt the full blow of Piper's combusting power, sending his spiralling back as he crashed into a horse carriage nearby. However within seconds Wyatt rose out of the carriage like a Dracula rises out of his coffin, bit creepy and cliché, seeing he is the count Vamp.

"Really Mom, you have just made a big mistake." Wyatt hissed as Piper subconsciously took a step back glancing at her sisters for help, who took a step forward next to their sister. The demons on the other hand, threw fireballs at the Charmed ones, however Paige waved her hand, re-directing them in swirling orbs, vanquishing two in the process who went up on flames after getting hit by their own powerful fireballs, while other fireballs destroyed the things nearby, setting few things on fire but they barely blazed.

"Leave them, they're mine." Wyatt said to the demons, who all bowed and backed away. Wyatt didn't want to hurt the charmed ones, only to injure them but not do anything that could affect the future. "Give it up Chris; you guys are not going anywhere." Wyatt hissed towards Chris whose trying to blast through. "Its not your ordinary force field to blast through, your normal magic cannot dispel it."

"Thanks for the heads up." Chris said to Wyatt before looking at his aunts. "You guys still got the weapons that I've given you?" Chris asked as Paige and Phoebe nodded. "Use it to distract them, while I'll try and get us out." At this the girls quickly scrambled their large gown in hands to bend over to see their barely visible boots, from which they retrieved their weapons. Phoebe held her athame while Paige held the simoom and with a swish the inner blade swung out.

Chris smiled at Wyatt before turning around to place his hand upon the rippling cold shield, feel it hum with energy; he began to mutter something under his breath.

"Oh no, you don't…" Wyatt said raising his hand; however Piper flicked her wrist to stop her son, but the twice blessed saw this, moved his hand quickly to catch blast, but instead of the blast to appear in his palm, something else happened. Instead of combustion, the earth beneath the twice blessed feet shook and rumbled before shooting upwards like a mini mountain.

"How did you do that?" Phoebe asked little shocked as Piper shrugged.

"I have no idea!" Piper muttered through her clenched teeth, but it didn't seem to falter or scare Wyatt.

"Nice trick mom." Wyatt said smiling. "I guess I can show you some of my tricks too." with a wave the earth beneath the charmed ones shook and shot up, sending the three sisters face forward on the ground with a thud.

"Ouch!" Phoebe groaned. "I think I broke something."

"Me too…" Paige moaned as Piper groaned in pain to confirm with them. Meanwhile Wyatt glanced towards Chris to find the young witch lighter muttering in _'Tsoly__á__ni'_ An ancient sorceress language, his hand are glowing blue and Wyatt could see the energy that's spreading itself outwards from the witch lighter's palm, snaking their way around like glow worms. The eldest VampWitch didn't also miss that his brother's eyes are fully black with his pupils glowing bright white indicating he is tapping into more powerful magic of Yin.

Wyatt raised his hand to throw Chris away from the force field but didn't get a chance when a barrel came zooming at him in swirling orbs, which he blasted inches from him. Getting irritated he glanced towards the Charmed ones, forming an energy ball to knock them back, however what he wasn't expecting was an incoming fireball from Phoebe causing him to duck as the energy ball extinguished.

"Phoebe!" Piper screeched looking at her sister, shocked by the fact of Phoebe being able to produce fireball, however the eldest witch didn't get a reply as Paige threw her Simoom out, and it went like a razor blade, which Wyatt re-directed in a blink of an eye.

"Blade." Paige said re-directing it back, which went around Wyatt and attacked all the demons that stood in a row, incinerating them to ashes on the spot. Wyatt seeing this, hissed, as the blade exploded, sending the shattered pieces flying in two different directions, as the largest of the blade got wedged itself next to Cassandra, on a tree branch.

Cassandra seeing this looked shocked and hissed.

"So much for that blade." Paige muttered under her breath.

Phoebe on the other hand shimmered out and shimmered back within few yards away, opposite of her sisters and Wyatt. "What is going on here?" Piper asked shocked at the sister's display of demonic powers.

"Don't worry, power stripping athame," Paige whispered as Phoebe distracted Wyatt for few seconds. "She's just tapping into the stored powers."

"Yeah, demonic powers." Piper countered as Paige shrugged looking at the palace's entrance where all the masquerade guests have gathered, watching.

"It's the Charmed ones!" One of them muttered from the crowd.

"But it's not possible!" Another voice muttered as the horse carriage exploded under Piper's powers.

"Looks like our cover is blown." Phoebe said shimmering next to her sister.

"It doesn't matter; we need to get Piper out of here alive." Paige replied back as Piper rolled her eyes.

"You know I could easily kill you three right now, right here…but I'm trying not to because I don't want to fuck up my future!" Wyatt hissed throwing his hand out, hoping to throw the sisters off their feet but surprised when the middle witch stumbled a bit. _"An Empath!"_ Wyatt thought to himself.

"Its already fucked up, if you ask me." Paige said as Wyatt growled under his breath, quickly stealing a glance towards the others, knowing, if he doesn't do something to stop them then he is going to look like a fool in front of everyone.

"I have given you three enough opportunity." Wyatt said throwing his hand out just as Sphere shaped cage appeared around each of the sisters, knowing if he was put place all three of them together in the cage, then he risks the power of three being united, but separate cages, even their advanced powers cannot penetrate through the shield. However no sooner the girls were trapped inside the sphere cage, Wyatt saw the invisible shield that protected the palace illuminate itself, colours swirling inside the shield like a rainbow, just before exploding into million bits like glasses. The showering pieces from the sky slowly evaporated into the air, as Chris turned around and waved his hand, causing the three cages around the charmed ones to explode in a similar way. Chris' eyes returned to normal as he stumbled back a bit.

"Let's Go!" Chris said lightly panting as if he has been jogging, his face covered in sheet of sweat. He never tapped into this much power, not without help from Wyatt and now it drained him, but what gave him strength not to pass out on the spot was the shocked expression that's etched across Wyatt's face. He knew, the twice blessed must've thought that he couldn't blast through this shield or use his other powers but its feels so good to prove him wrong.

"Go! Orb now!" Chris said waving his hand, sending Wyatt once again spiralling into the air. Cassandra ran out to Wyatt's aid but another wave from Chris, slammed her right into the palace' wall, knocking her out cold.

Paige, Phoebe, grabbed Piper, just as Wyatt rose up again this time looking beyond pissed. A darklighter crossbow smoked into his hand, the tip of the crossbow covered with purple flame, showing its immediate effect that will prevent them from orbing, it won't kill them, but the poison is fast enough to put the whitelighter out for couple of days. Paige seeing this orbed, dissolving her body and her sisters into shimmering particles. Wyatt fired at the three witches but as the VampWitch watched, the arrow that went for witches missed them sailing through the dissolving orbs, reaching the second target in line.

Chris groaned in pain, as the arrow struck him in the ribs, he didn't see the arrow coming through the orbs and he was little too late to react, as he was send flying into the wet grass from the impact. Wyatt only smiled at this, forget the sisters, getting Chris is like plus and bonus and he wasn't even going after him which is the biggest funny thing, seems like the universe is working in favour of him tonight. So Wyatt simply stood there looking up at the night sky as he saw Paige's orbs disappear out of sight.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**Thanks For All the Reviewers, Hope You All Enjoyed this Chapter…OOhhh Wyatt Got Chris…NOOO, what's going to Happen Next? Well Review and Find Out. See I'm so nice I'm updating fast. So you guys don't forget to review either. **

**As Usual but as always, a great big thanks to my Lovely Readers: **_Bananacupcakes, WesDrewlover, TSgirl, Wragziez, I-Love-Trunks1, PapiEsteven, Sucker4WynChris, AncientWarrior &_

_Jessie121 – heheh, Yup listening to the song while reading it always makes it much better :D and it took me a while to find a good song but I'm happy with my choice and glad you as well as others enjoyed it too. :D_

**SO Guys, Send me your review, so my Muse can Feed on it and help me write the next chapter. **


	23. Glimpse into the Boys Past!

**Chapter 23 - Glimpse into the Boys Past!**

**(A/N: Warning – X-rated / incest Scene between the boys is included. You've been Warned.) **

_Previously on Bite Or not to Bite:_

_Wyatt saw the invisible shield that protected the palace illuminate itself, colours swirling inside the shield like a rainbow, just before exploding into million bits like glasses. The showering pieces from the sky slowly evaporated into the air, as Chris turned around and waved his hand, causing the three cages around the charmed ones to explode in a similar way. Chris' eyes returned to normal as he stumbled back a bit._

_"Go! Orb now!" Chris said waving his hand, sending Wyatt once again spiralling into the air. Cassandra ran out to Wyatt's aid but another wave from Chris, slammed her right into the palace' wall, knocking her out cold._

_Paige, Phoebe, grabbed Piper, just as Wyatt rose up again this time looking beyond pissed. A darklighter crossbow smoked into his hand, the tip of the crossbow covered with purple flame, showing its immediate effect that will prevent them from orbing, it won't kill them, but the poison is fast enough to put the whitelighter out for couple of days. Paige seeing this orbed, dissolving her body and her sisters into shimmering particles. Wyatt fired at the three witches but as the VampWitch watched, the arrow that went for witches missed them sailing through the dissolving orbs, reaching the second target in line._

_Chris groaned in pain, as the arrow struck him in the ribs, he didn't see the arrow coming through the orbs and he was little too late to react, as he was send flying into the wet grass from the impact. _

**B~~~~K~~~~~  
~~Now~~**

Piper, Phoebe and Paige orbed in at the entrance of the underground sewer, knowing they can't directly orb into the safe house or god knows where the powerful spell that protects the place will blast them to…probably into oblivion or wasteland. The three sisters waited, looking around for another set of orbs to appear in form of Chris but after what seemed like ten minutes - to them an hour - nothing happened.

"Where is he?" Piper asked her sisters. "He should be here by now?"

"Unless he got himself…" Phoebe started but Paige shook it off.

"Don't even think like that." Paige said as the sisters looked uneasy and uncomfortable from the absence of their whitelighter.

"Maybe we should head to the safe house, Chris' probably is there waiting." Phoebe said to her sisters.

"No, not without him." Piper argued back. She is not ready to lose the child that she just found.

"Besides no one can orb in there directly, this is where you can orb in." Paige said little doubtful.

"No! No one can orb in directly into the safe house, that doesn't mean Chris hasn't orb in outside and just walked in. Besides he knows this place better than either of us and maybe to loose Wyatt and his minions he could've gone, into the hideout and us by standing here could expose not only ourselves but the hideout too" Phoebe countered her sister, who thought for a minute before nodded.

"Fine, let's go!" Paige nodded as Piper looked little doubtful but nevertheless followed her sisters.

Being told where the safe place is, Phoebe and Paige has a good idea of what clues to look for as they made their way through the twisting and turning tunnels. One clue Chris said is to follow the rats, the rats are put in place to guide people to the safe house, and not everyone knows that, not even Wyatt was clever enough to figure that out.

"Where exactly are we going?" Piper asked as the sisters looked around the cross-road of tunnel that's before them.

"To the safe house." Phoebe replied as Paige nodded towards a rat that scurried along in the left side, as the sisters turned left.

"In a sewer?" Piper asked just to confirm the answer as the sisters nodded. Still holding their large ball gowns in hands to prevent it from trailing along the wet pathway, the sisters walked on and when they finally reached what seemed like a rat hole with crack running above it, they knew the safe house door is located exactly on the opposite of the dripping ceiling.

"Alright, we're here." Paige said as Phoebe looked at her sister before taking a step into the wall, hoping to pass through and not just slam into it, but to her relief she felt the concrete walls brush past her like cool running water. Piper on the other hand was stunned but nevertheless followed her sister on tow.

Billie on the other side had been waiting for the Charmed ones and when she saw the third witch step through the entrance, she couldn't help but smile.

"Hey guys, glad you all made it back in one piece." Billie said as she smiled at Piper.

"Thanks you have got no idea?" Piper said with a smile.

"Is Chris here?" Paige asked as Billie looked from one sister to another.

"No, was he not with you guys?" Billie asked sounding little worried.

"We were attacked by Wyatt when we were getting out, Chris got us out and said he'll be right behind us," Paige said to Billie, who looked more worried as each word popped out of the young charmed ones mouth.

"What if Wyatt got him?" Phoebe asked sounding scared as Piper looked at her. "We shouldn't have left him there."

"Don't worry Chris is probably hasn't come here yet cause maybe he has demons on his back." Billie said trying to make a plausible reason for all of them to believe.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

Chris slowly opened his eyes to a disorientated and spinning room. It took a while for his eyes to adjust as the painted ceiling above him fell into place. However the real pain didn't come until he tried to move his head, which felt as if someone whacked him hard with a baseball bat. The young witch could feel his blood rushing around, with the sensation of his brain bouncing and pounding hard against his skull. Groaning in pain he turned on his side, only to feel the mattress below him mould into his shape. Without trying to move his head, Chris surveyed the room that's within his eye view.

The Young Witch can tell this wasn't Wyatt's bedchamber, as everything looked different yet the layout of the room was similar. There was a white dressing table straight ahead of him with three panels of mirrors to view side and front. The lush white carpet around him looked brand new, the White wardrobe gleamed in the chandelier's light. The chandelier itself was very attractive, looking very expensive with its beautiful crystal droplets, from the chandelier, the emerald eyes travelled to the ceiling, which had beautiful artworks of angels and cherubs nestled among clouds.

The eyes then followed itself down to his own four-poster bed, which seemed like they were made of white marble, with beautiful décor prints and carvings; the linen that draped around his body was in his favourite colour, sky blue with white quilt beneath. The mattress itself seems to know his body well as it moulded around him. Chris couldn't remember when was the last time he ever slept in like this or even had a bed like this, even in the past, he had to bunk in a sofa turns coach in the back of P3. So right now this is luxury to his crying out body that always endures bruises and pain, not really thinking about where he was or whether the girls are alright, Chris passed out again, giving time for his worn out body to regenerate to fight another day.

It wasn't long before Wyatt appeared in tunnel of flames to find Chris deep asleep in the bed he specially conjured up for his cherub, knowing how rough it must've been for the young witch these past few years. Inhaling deeply, he approached the large queen size bed, removing his shoes, he climbed into the bed and under the covers with Chris, and spooning the warm body close to him he closed his eyes and let his mind wander to the past as he fell asleep with his brother.

Unknown to Wyatt, the serene contact with Chris made both boys glow for a second, sending both their thoughts and dreams colliding into each other.

(**A/N: for this and Next Chapter, we are going back in time, when Chris was with Wyatt. - YaY)**

**~~~~Enter Flashback~~~~**

'_Toxic by Britney Spears' _Plays loudly in the basement club of the P3, the night was young, the club was packed with partygoers and the two young Halliwell offspring's, who are in charge of the club are inside having fun. Strobe lights flickered all over the place, the mood has been set to semi-dark for the partygoers to have some fun without being spotted, but at the same time the waiters could see where they are going with the glassware without being tripped over and breaking the glasses or their faces.

It's been five years since the charmed ones vanquished themselves in the basement of the infamous Halliwell Manor with the demon named Zankou and many things have changed during their absence. For one thing the boys have given up on elders and their charges, they don't care about innocents and they don't go out of their way to save an innocent, unless the demon messed with their family member or them. At the same thing if they see any demons picking on innocents in front of them, they don't walk away until that demon is vanquished.

But the demons know not to mess with the Halliwells anymore and its also unlikely for any of the Halliwells to get attacked, since Phoebe's husband Jason Dean - the entrepreneur who once discovered their secret and passed out on their kitchen floor - returned after three years only to fall in love with each other again and within few months they got married. They both had a daughter named prudence. But after Phoebe's death, Jason asked the boys to bind his daughter's powers and took off with her and hasn't heard from them, not so much as hello even, but they are still in the boys' radar, knowing if they are in trouble, they'll know where to find them.

As for Paige, she married Agent Kyle Brody, and he helped the sisters along the way in the exposure wise and both had a daughter, whom they named after Paige's adoptive mother, with Paige's biological mother's name for the middle name. However after Paige's death, Brody was too broken up and like his brother-in-law, moved out with his daughter, but still living within the calling distance for the boys, just in case they get into trouble, so without Leo around, the boys growing up, they can do whatever they want. This including turning to each other for comfort and love, when the one person - Piper- who has been with them all their life was taken away.

Now let's go back to the boys - back in the club, In the VIP section as usual, both Wyatt and Chris are getting wasted on champagne, screwing the personal gain consequences, the boys use magic whenever they can, it includes getting unlimited amount of booze for their club to sell to earn more money, which is kinda pointless for them nowadays since the if they want money, Wyatt simply turns into a money printing press - Well those were in their teenage years, using magic without looking at personal gain or any other crap but as years went by the use of magic has became normal to them, even for small things.

Whenever the Twice blessed teases the young witch about personal gain, the young witch lighters mantra is, 'if you got it, use it.' Chris barely cares for personal gain consequences, as long as they go his way, he's happy and Wyatt's is more than happy to give his little lover whatever he desired.

"Turn on the foams." Chris shouted as everyone cheered. At once foam machines was lowered and foam ripped across the club, covering the entire P3 under mountains of champagne foam - little something Chris came up with - in matter of seconds.

"Whoo hooo" Chris screamed jumping on Wyatt's lap and straddling his lap, as he wiped large quantity of foam on the blonde' witch's face, who only laughed and squirmed under the young witch's playful hands.

"It tastes like Champagne!" Someone shouted from the crowd.

"Because it is, you jackass." Chris shouted back from the VIP area. At this more cheers erupted from the crowd as people started rolling around, grinding with each other as foam kept on pouring.

"Do you wanna take off?" Wyatt whispered into Chris' ears before licking the trail of foam off his ears.

"And miss all the fun?" Chris asked looking at the twice blessed wet face.

"We can have our own little fun at home." Wyatt said slipping his fingers into Chris' jeans and into his boxers to caress his entrance, while he thrusts his hips upwards, rubbing his hard member against Chris. Now the foam was halfway up to the dancing people's chest, no one can tell what the ruddy thing is going on around them. Even the DJ is barely visible; however everyone knew he was there when the song turned into '_Candy by Aggro Santos'_

"Or…" Chris said tilting his head, before slowly slipping off Wyatt's lap. "We could have fun here." With that note Chris disappeared under the mattress of foam, only for the twice blessed to gasp within minutes, when he felt Chris' hand grasp his hard member, free from its bindings - his jeans and boxers.

Wyatt felt Chris' skilful tongue tease him, playing around his member's head, the cold foam and the hot tongue seem to drive Wyatt's nuts, he gasped, when he felt Chris' hot mouth envelope him fully, he resisted the urge to hold Chris' head right there, knowing if he was do something like that, he has more chances of pissing Chris off and losing this one hellva blowjob. What makes it so hot was they were doing it in public, surrounded by so many people as he felt Chris bob up and down on his swollen member.

Wyatt moved some of the foam in front of him, so he alone can see his member disappear into Chris' mouth. Unable to keep his hand still, the twice blessed ran them through his blonde curls, feeling beads of sweat across his forehead, since now everything seems to be getting hot around him, even though the foam was cooling everyone around him in the warm summer night.

"Shit!" Wyatt groaned after ten minutes of intense blowjob, knowing he is coming so close to lose it. "Chris…I'm gonna…" Wyatt said struggling to string his words as music blasted around him. He didn't know if Chris heard him or not, so Wyatt closed his legs to push Chris away but the young witch lighter pushed those powerful thighs apart. At this Wyatt knew the young witch got the message and he was willing to let Wyatt shoot inside him. So gritting his teeth, Wyatt clammed his hands on Chris' head and pushed him deep into his crotch, as he shoved hard and deep on the final stroke, feeling his entire body convulse as he emptied himself into the young' ones mouth.

Wyatt came down to earth from the intense orgasm just as Chris came up from under the foam. Just as his senses told him that Chris has zipped him up, so with a smile he looked down at the witch' smiling face, his emerald eyes shining in the light like crystal and his lips looking full and pink. Giving into his urge, Wyatt grabbed Chris' face roughly and slammed his mouth into him, sticking his tongue into the hot mouth tasting himself in there, as he pulled Chris back onto his lap.

"That was awesome." Wyatt panted when they broke up for air, as Chris laughed.

"Told ya, we could have fun here." Chris said with a wink as Wyatt nodded.

"Got anything else on mind?" Wyatt said as Chris looked up, thinking before nodding.

"One or two things." Chris said leaning in to touch his forehead with Wyatt, who chuckled as he looked into the emerald eyes.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**THANKS YOU ALL for the Great Reviews…Hope You all Enjoyed this Chapter, something for you Wyatt and Chris lovers and trust me, Next chapter will blow your mind…:P hahaha. **

**As usual Thanks to all my Lovely Readers: **_Wragziez, Wesdrewlover, CelticWolfster, I-Love-Trunks1, Jessie121, PapiEsteven, Sucker4WynChris, Vicky the Charmed Fan, AlexWhiteTiger, Katawat, FaithfulLover01, &_

_Peruser:__ I Apologise that I couldn't credit you in the previous Chapter, so thank you so much for your great review ;D I totally agree with you, Wyatt doesn't want to give up Cassandra but at the same time he wants Chris, at the same time….is it possible?_

_JJ Ann:__ Thank You for you review for both Chapters. Yup Cassandra got what she deserved. Lol. _

**So You all know what to do if you want me to Update :D Press that button. **


	24. The Yin to his Yang!

**Chapter 24 – The Yin to His Yang!**

(**A/N: Warning – Slash/ Incest scene between the Boys are included. You've been warned.)**

_Previously on Bite or Not to Bite: _

_It wasn't long before Wyatt appeared in tunnel of flames to find Chris deep asleep in the bed he specially conjured up for his cherub, knowing how rough it must've been for the young witch these past few years. Inhaling deeply, he approached the large queen size bed, removing his shoes, he climbed into the bed and under the covers with Chris, and spooning the warm body close to him he closed his eyes and let his mind wander to the past as he fell asleep with his brother._

_Unknown to Wyatt, the serene contact with Chris made both boys glow for a second, sending both their thoughts and dreams colliding into each other._

_**B~~~~K~~~~~  
~~NoW~~**_

"Are you okay?" Wyatt asked as Chris pouted, folding his arms in his chest.

"No!" Chris sulked as Wyatt looked at his sibling, unable to help in the current situation.

"Chris, you don't have to do this, if you don't want to." Wyatt said walking up to Chris, to place a supportive arm on his back, as both boys stood under the familiar chandelier near the stairs.

"It's…Its not like I don't want to, I mean I wanna a child but…" Chris started before looking directly into the blue eyes. "Why can't it be you? Why Me?"

"You don't have to do this Chris, no one is going to force you but." Wyatt said looking into the troubled emerald eyes. "You're Yin, only you have the ability to carry the child."

"And who made him in the Yang?" Chris said looking at Wyatt before glancing at the attractive American-Chinese guy that stood before him, silently watching the brothers and lovers talk.

"That would be you." He replied back as Chris rolled his eyes.

"Hey, just because I'll let him top me, doesn't mean I'm any less of a man than him." Chris snapped at the guy before him, who glanced at Wyatt as the twice blessed shrugged, once again letting his eyes take in the man before him.

First glance at this man would take anyone's breath away, his chiselled body that clearly outlines through his outfit; his piercing hazel eyes that's sure to mesmerize those who look into them. The glint in the eyes could make one believe, that he could see into your soul - which he could - and the charismatic features and a smile that would make anyone go weak on their knees. Even his out of ordinary outfit made him look utter handsome, they were similar to the Zodiac's that came after Piper Halliwell when she was entrusted with the Staff except his clothes were even more extravagant than theirs, for his clothing, not only many gold vines were imprinted but he also bore a gold medallion of a dragon, that's embedded on his chest.

He was after all none other than the Dragon - One of the three Powerful Leaders of the Zodiacs and the protectors of the Yin and Yang. During a fierce battle between the Zodiacs and Vernous Demons that were after the Purple Flaming Sword. During the fight, one of the demons attacked Rat, but the sword the demon strike upon on Rat, rebounded and sliced the Urn that held the Yin and Yang Essence thus releasing them into the atmosphere.

Unlike other forms of essences, Yin and Yang are released every thousand years, where they will find a powerful host of lovers to merge into to create an offspring, only their consumatation of their love and the birth of the offspring keeps the universe in check and balance, as light and dark will be balanced and flows together. However once the essence find their host they cannot be reversed, the essence does not leave their being until they are perished, but if they die before the birth of their child or if someone tries to eliminate them for the essence, then the essence will perish with them, leaving light and dark unbalanced, where eventually one will overtake another and the universe will collapse on itself.

As for how the Halliwells boys came into the picture, well…Chris as usual orbing from state to state, such as London for Fish and chips, Rome for clothes, however Chris was orbing his way towards China to get some herbs that's not available at nearest china town - since another mantra for the young witch lighter is, 'why go for subsistue when you can have the real thing' - for a small personal gain potion, when his orbs collided into the passing dark cloud, shattering him from his orbs as he reformed and began to fall to the ground.

Obviously what the young witch lighter did not recognise was he was hit by Yin, so Wyatt being his counterpart, and his lover, the Yang immediately sought him out and went for him. That's how the Halliwells boys became recipients of the Yin and Yang and it wasn't long before Dragon came looking for the wayward essence in hope of catching them but found himself at the Halliwells manor. Unable to withdraw the essence, their only hope for the universe to stay in balance is for Yin to conceive.

"I'm simply here to guide you into making your decision." Dragon said to the Boys, with the bow. "You must understand here, that you are given a chance where no male species can able to do, to carry an offspring of your love."

"Correction male sea horse carries their own young." Chris said to the Zodiac, who shook his head.

"I meant in human species. Even if you do not care for the universe, think of the child you will create out of your love, isn't that something you would want." Dragon said to the young witch.

"Child I want, but me carrying it that I don't want." Chris said looking at Wyatt, who looked at him with no emotion what so ever…well that's not true, he did look at Chris with an encouraging smile, but Chris only shook his head. "Uh huh Wy, no way I am doing it, you can't be serious."

"Chris I'm not going to ask you to do something that you don't want to but…we are given an opportunity here to do something no one can….to show the love we have for each other, our kid…the one would look like you. Like you say everything happens for a reason, why couldn't this have happened for a reason too, huh?"

"I-I…I don't know Wy…." Chris said looking at Wy.

"Why don't you think of this as a way for the universe to repay you two, after everything you two been through, maybe it's a way to create your own family." Dragon said as Chris looked as if he was crumbling under the thoughts. "Don't you want a small child that will look like your lover, someone you can take care of and love very much."

"Come on Chris…." Wyatt said to Chris as the young witch looked back and forth.

"I…..I….I cant….I need some time to think about this." Chris said with that he orbed out.

"We must preserve the delicate balance of the universe or we'll…" The Dragon began but didn't get to finish as Wyatt already grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into a wall.

"If he says he doesn't want to do it," Wyatt hissed looking into the Dragon's red and orange pupils, while is own glowed not blue but white with black pupils. "Then no one, I mean No one is going to make him do it, Do you understand that?" the witch hissed dangerously as he tightened the grip around the throat.

At this the dragon nodded, fearful of facing the wrath of the twice blessed combined with Yang. "Now Leave." Wyatt hissed at the dragon, releasing him from the death grip as the dragon disappeared in swirl of flames.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

Wyatt paced the living room, his hands shaking as if he was cold, while beads of sweat trailed down his temples, between his shoulder blades, his sides, almost everywhere else. It felt as if he was running for thousands of miles, but as the same time felt as if he's took a very cold shower. His entire body was experiencing hot and cold flashes.

Chris has been gone for more than five hours, although the twice blessed know he wasn't in any danger, he couldn't help but yearn for Chris to be here. Wyatt didn't know what was happening to him, his visions seem to go in and out of focus while something inside him trying to dominate him, as if his being was too much to handle all the powers that are running through his blood. He went to the underworld and decimated almost everything in his path, but every time he used his power, the need to feel the same energy was great, as if his lust for power was growing great.

"No, no, no, no…" Wyatt hissed to himself as he ran his hands through his sweaty blonde locks. "I can't….I can't do this." Wyatt muttered to himself….he wanted to dominate something, his muscles are tense, his body is quivering for action…he wanted nothing more than to create an energy blast and kill bunch of demons but he knew he cant keep doing that or his body will burn….actually that's the reason that made Wyatt return to the manor. Even little amount of power seem to burn up his energy, but the lust for it only increased, as if he's on drugs and he needs his fix.

"Chris…." Wyatt muttered as he felt himself unable to swallow. Yet his t-shirt drenched in his sweat made him feel less comfortable than it should for its burning body, so without another thought, the witch ripped his t-shirt and his jeans off him exposing his flesh to the breeze that blew through the open windows but it made no difference, since the heat only seem to radiate further from his skin.

Making his way to the kitchen, he opened the tap and shoved his face under the running faucet, drenching his face and drinking much as he like from the water, however when the twice blessed stood up, what he noticed, shocked him.

The place where he placed his arms for support was now branded with his hand print, due to the immense heat his body is now producing. As if sensing his worry, swirling orbs appeared in form of Chris, however this only made it worse as the heat from his body actually began to melt the things around him.

"Wy…what's happening." Chris asked looking at the blonde witch, who looked as if he just walked out of the shower.

"I-I...I don't know..." Wyatt muttered feeling himself getting light headed as the tap behind him melted into silver liquid. "I-I…" Wyatt started taking a step only to feel his knees give up, but gut reaction made him slam his hand on the nearby isle to stop himself from falling, with the added bonus of Chris grabbing him.

The moment Chris touched him, the heat reduced a little, reduced enough to leave a scorch mark of his hand print on the isle, instead of combusting it into flames. "You're burning up." Chris said as Wyatt nodded, but the young witch didn't miss the hard rod that's poking him against his abs. it was so hard, Chris actually had to look down to confirm it was what he thought it was, since it was hard as a steel and seemed much longer.

"C-Chris…" Wyatt said feeling his horniness and hormones go out of control. "I-I-I…" Wyatt began but didn't finish as he shoved Chris against the fridge and began ravaging his mouth there. However the pain in his groin was too much that Wyatt couldn't think straight, all he wanted was to bury himself in the hot canal of Chris ass.

Chris didn't get a chance to speak as he felt Wyatt's hand rip off his trousers off. For some reason Chris was aroused by the fact that Wyatt was using him like this, normally Wyatt is a passionate lover, but this was quite a turn on. Soon as Chris's jeans and boxers were out of the way, Wyatt picked Chris up in his arms, this caused the young witch to wrap his legs around the eldest witch' firm torso…Wyatt at this point felt he was going to explode in his own boxers, didn't waste another second to push his own boxers down to expose his angry looking large - larger than normal - veiny shaft that stood aimed at Chris' entrance, so without a thought or lube, he shoved himself into Chris to hilt as the young witch lighter screamed into his mouth as Wyatt held him tight, both to comfort and to stop him from escaping.

Wyatt didn't care about the pain or whether Chris was suffering, he immediately began to pound the tight dry hole feeding his own need as his overflowing pre-cum lube the hot canal in the process. Wyatt was so into his heat, he didn't even feel the nails that dug into his back from pain, as they drew blood from the flesh. Wyatt at this point has abandoned Chris's mouth and buried his face in his neck, sucking on the flesh as he humped up and down. He felt so much better than before, the heat still hasn't subsided but he no longer felt as if he's being burned alive. The noise Chris was making every time Wyatt invaded his inside, seem to sent jolts of electricity down the eldest witch spine, sending him off the rails as he shot deep into Chris' bowels, filling him to the brim and keep on going, till the overflowing seeds dripped down his own cock and on to the floor….however to Wyatt's and Chris' surprise, the eldest witch didn't go soft, in fact, he only stayed hard.

Wyatt feeling his energy can be used more wisely if he wasn't holding Chris, orbed out with him. The moment he orbed on the bed, Wyatt ripped the witch's shirt and threw it across the room, before he began pounding Chris in a missionary style, this way he can see Chris' face, but this new position made him brush even more perfectly on his inflamed prostate and within minutes Chris was shooting his own load without touching himself. Wyatt feeling the incredible tightness around him, bit his lip and groaned as he tried to keep on moving inside the witch, but the tight suction around his cock kept him in place until Chris finished cumin.

Wyatt seeing this pinned Chris' arms on either side of his head and leaned in to kiss him, filling his mouth with his tongue, as sweat dripped from his body down to mix with the young witch's own sweat. "Oh god…Chris." Wyatt whispered against Chris ears as he kept moving inside him. "You're so tight…." Wyatt moaned as the cum filled bowels made it easier for Chris to adjust to the unusually large pole that ripped him open. Chris felt Wyatt's cock reach deep inside that he feared its going to come out of his mouth, while stars danced around his eyes, and his vision went in and out with each pounding.

Wyatt saw the glazed look on Chris' eyes as he pounded his cherub hard and deep to the hilt and even trying to go further than that, causing Chris to groan every time he bottomed out.

"Ughh Wy…" Chris groaned as Wyatt hot fingers ran over the wet body while his hot mouth bowed to suckle on the sweat covered pink buds.

"Come for me baby, come for me again." Wyatt hoarsely whispered before burying his face in the crook of Chris' neck to suck on his hot skin again, as he held Chris tightly in his embrace. As if the words were magic, Chris' body began to shake and once again he began to shoot, simultaneously the tightness made Wyatt come undone, as he too shoot deep inside, causing both boys to shudder and quiver in each other's embrace, as they rode the waves of pleasure together.

And until the sun came out, neither of them slept but rode the waves of pleasure in each other's company with plenty of energy to burn. What the boys did not know is the reason for Wyatt to melt everything around him, this happened because Yang within him was in heat, it was earning for Yin to consummate their love and now they have mated, the Yang made sure that Yin will conceive its heir.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**Thank You All For Your Lovely Reviews…Hope You All Enjoyed this Hot Steaming Chapter, that made me hot when I imagined it. Talk about being in Heat huh…But trust me, when guys are in heat they cant control themselves…I should know and I'm sure other guys will agree too…lol. **

**So as Usual, thanks to my Great Readers: **_Wesdrewlover, Jessie121, Phil, Wragziez, I-Love-Trunks1, PapiEsteven, FaithfulLover01, Skyinthenightslove, Sucker4WynChris, Peruser, AncientWarrior &_

_JinKa7 – Hey thanks for all your reviews. As for Billie knowing their relationship…she does not know about the guys relationship. she only knows them as brothers, nothing more, nothing less._

**I Hope You Guys know little bit more about the Boys knows….So if you wanna know what happens after this hot scene….Well you gotta review wont ya….So press that button and let me know what you guys thought about the hot scene. **


	25. Woke Up on the Wrong Side of the Bed!

**Chapter 25 - Woke Up on the Wrong Side of the Bed!**

The Noon sun burned high above the sky, rising the temperature to scalding heat, adding more wild fires to the dry land – as weathers are controlled by Wyatt. However in San Francisco, the weather is serene, in fact it was sunless clear sky, casting odd blue light in the sky, making the temperature cool as the northern winds blew across the crumbling place.

In Fortuna castle, Cassandra made her way to the throne room in search of her husband, but one glimpse into the room told her that Wyatt wasn't there, except the silent stationary guards, who monitor the place 24/7. She has been searching him for a good hour yet she cant seem to find him, even through her senses, she can't seem to locate him, which is a very odd thing but nevertheless, brushing those disturbing feeling aside, she remembered why she's looking for her husband. She has some good news to tell her husband. In a exhale of breath she called.

"Demetrius," Cassandra called as puff of smoke appeared before her to reveal Wyatt's personal adviser. A Neutral being, neither good nor evil.

"Where is he?" Cassandra asked looking at the man before him. His features are like alien, that it never ceased to amaze Cassandra. She could spend hours studying his features. His large oval shape eyes that are always exposed without the protection of its eyelids, his pointy large elf like ears, only his were enormous. His skinny tall frame, which made him look as if he was a talking clothes hanger and not to mention his long skinny fingers that, seems so fragile like twigs with his large clown like feet.

"Liege has gone to attend personal matters in hand, my Queen." Demetrius replied back with a little bow.

"And what that might be?" Cassandra asked knowing this has got '_Chris_' Written all over it.

"I fear that question cannot be answered as for I do not have the answer for it." Demetrius said as Cassandra shook her head, disgruntled. Without another word she walked past Demetrius and into the hall. The moment she approached the large throne, she turned around to face the hall.

"Show me where my Husband Wyatt is," Cassandra spoke out loud as a hologram flickered to live in front of her, displaying part of the Fortuna castle, before flickering to show a closed white and gold door of a bedchamber, that Cassandra wasn't aware of or know of its existence until now. Then the image flickered and changed to display a room, where Wyatt and Chris were asleep on a bed that's pure as white Ice.

Anger flared through Cassandra like volcano at the thought of Wyatt being with Chris behind her back. It seems like her stupid love struck husband has gone out of mind and lavished the young witch with luxury instead of pain. Here she was thinking that Wyatt has him imprisoned in some in a dungeon or a cellar, but clearly that wasn't the case. The hologram continued to show the two sleeping form, with a hiss like a venomous snake, Cassandra black orbed out.

######################

Piper paced up and down the small area, while Paige, Phoebe and Billie sat in the old worn out couch, near the entrance to the safe house, all waiting for Chris to walk in, either bruised or bloody, which they were prepared for…but no show is something that seems cause discomfort in all of them and all of their thoughts are revolving around the same thing.

'_What if Wyatt has got hold of Chris?' _

Night has turned into Morning, noon and evening, yet Chris hasn't turned up as they thought he would…Billie tried to comfort the girls by informing them, that this is normal, well for Chris' standards anyway, since he's often gone for good few days before turning up. However this wasn't comforting for Piper in anyway, not knowing where her son is, especially out there in a world such as the current one…it's a death trap.

"I knew we shouldn't have left him there alone." Piper said his voice filled with worry as she continued to pace the floor.

"Piper…" Phoebe groaned holding her head as she got the full feelings of the anxious and worried mother. "I'm sure Chris is fine, he knows this world better than us."

"Yeah, that's true Piper, you don't have to worry about him." Billie said to the eldest charmed one.

"I'm his mother; it's my job to worry." Piper said as she stopped pacing to look at her sisters. "Maybe we should search for him. He could be in danger, maybe Wyatt got hold of him." At this Paige bit her lips, her eldest sister's worry rubbing off on her. Who knows, they could be sitting here, thinking that everything is okay while her favourite nephew could be suffering at his brother's hand, after all they have personally seen how Wyatt tortured Chris.

"Maybe we should scry for him." Paige began only to find Phoebe already seems to beat her at the thoughts, since she already got the map and crystal.

"We need something that belongs to Chris." Phoebe said looking around, as Billie held her finger up indicating she got the thing they need. The three sisters watched her going over to the small cupboard that's stocked up the potion ingredients; however instead of opening the small cupboard, she pulled the entire thing away from the wall to retrieve something from behind it.

From what the sister's saw, she held a small blue velvet pouch. "Chris will kill me if he knew I took this out, but it's for a good cause." Billie said as she opened to pull out silver bracelet, the one the sisters immediately recognized since Piper has the exact one back home, the one which the girls borrowed numerous time and one which that's treasured by all three charmed ones as it belonged to their mother.

"This is all he has…of you." Billie said looking at Piper as she safely placed the contents into the palms of the eldest charmed one. Piper smiled as she took in the silver bracelet, so many memories rushed into her, making her vision blur. With a little sniff she glanced at the two sisters, who smiled back at her,

"Maybe you wanna do this? It would have more effect if you do it, than us" Phoebe said holding the crystal up towards worried looking Piper.

"It seems like he treasures you more than anything else." Paige said as Piper nodded, the knot in her chest increasing by the second. Piper let the crystal drop on top of the map and exhaled deeply; concentrating on the one thing she wanted to find…her son Chris.

###############

"What is this?" A voice screeched so shrill that windows and the mirrors around shattered to pieces causing the two Witches on the bed to awake.

Chris was the first one to snap his eyes open, which were still dilated to fully black with his pupils swirling in white colour, however as the young witch lighter blinked his sleep away, his eyes returned to their original state. For a second Chris was confused when his eyes saw nothing but pitch black before him, but soon his other senses came alive, when he felt the softness of the material that's pressed against his cheeks, the warm air that ruffled his hair, the protective embrace around him, with the added bonus of the distinctive smell that tickled his nose.

The softness and the secure feeling he felt with the embrace, Chris completely forgot where he was, so he buried his face into the inviting warm, when another scream jolted him wide awake.

"WYATT!" Cassandra screamed as Wyatt's eyes snapped open this time, his eyes are similar to Chris, dilated with his iris swirling in black, but returning to their original baby blue. For a minute Wyatt was confused and pissed for the interruption, Chris on the other hand pulled himself away from Wyatt's embrace and shot up on the bed. Wyatt simply turned around to find Cassandra standing there, looking beyond pissed.

"What do you think you are doing?" Cassandra hissed her eyes in purple silts, travelling back and forth from the twice blessed to Chris.

"HOW DARE YOU" Wyatt roared revealing his demonic face and his razor sharp, rows of teeth at Cassandra, causing the Queen Vamp to run back a bit, while Chris jumped out of the bed away from Wyatt in fright.

"I-I'm your wife…" Cassandra hissed her eyes travelling from Wyatt to Chris, taking in the young witch's appearance; he was fully clothed which means nothing happened. Her eyes also travelled to Chris' neck but they were still soft and firm as before, no bite marks.

"And because of that I'm not vanquishing you right now." Wyatt hissed zooming towards her without his feet touching the ground, as Cassandra looked like a deer caught between two headlights. Although its known when the queen is vanquished her collective would die with her…its not the same with Wyatt. Being the twice blessed, Master of Yang and being the only partner of the Queen has altered his essence and being, thus formed a powerful bond making him the King of the collective. Only his Vanquish will decimate every vampire creatures on earth.

"This is not your bedchamber to barge in without permission." Wyatt hissed as Cassandra looked as if someone told the most embarrassing story about her. "This is Chris' bedchamber, only those he wishes to enter can do so. So you do well to remember that for the future. Do you understand?" Wyatt hissed as he looked down at his wife' purple eyes, his face few inches away from her, his eyes glaring into the purple slits, the cold glare he's giving is powerful enough to install fear into her being that she couldn't look directly into his eyes.

"Now Leave." Wyatt hissed as Cassandra looked at Wyatt and then at Chris, then with final hiss at Wyatt, she whirled out of the room, destroyed part of the room that's close by, as the wind turbine slammed the door close behind her. Wyatt waved his hand restoring everything back to their original look, from the shattered windows to the destroyed room.

Wyatt then turned to Chris, who still hasn't moved from his place, as he stood on the other side of the bed, well backed up against the wall.

"W-where am I?" Chris asked looking at Wyatt, who simply smiled as he made his way towards Chris.

"You're home." Wyatt said calmly as Chris shook his head, looking around his surrounding.

"Home? You call this home?" Chris asked looking at Wyatt, who looked little confused. "This isn't home Wyatt, this is anything but home. Home is what you turned into a museum, the one where our family lived for years."

"And now we moved." Wyatt said as Chris rolled his eyes. "You know, for the stunt you pulled at the Masquerade ball in front of others three days ago, I should've had you punished."

"Then why didn't you?" Chris asked looking directly into the twice blessed eyes, remembering the dreams he had few minutes ago…but three days…oh shit what happened to the girls, they must be worried…he only hoped that they don't come barging down the castle in a rescue mission otherwise he would have to end up rescuing them but instead of worrying about that, he concentrated on Wyatt instead. "Why don't you have me shackled in your dungeons and see me fail. I'm sure you would love to see that along with your wife." Wyatt saw the raw emotions that ran through Chris and he doesn't blame him, the dream he had of their past life, the love he shared with Chris was so intense that it hurts so much to see how much they have drifted apart.

"Because you know why." Wyatt said looking back into the emerald eyes that bore no emotion. Something Chris learned well to do now, even his senses cannot pick anything up from Chris….which only made him fear, if their bond, what was once powerful, maybe now weakened or does it even exist anymore?

"Let me guess," Chris said his voice bore both sarcasticness and hatred. "You found a new way to crush my soul and kill what's left of me. Right?" At this Wyatt exhaled deeply.

"Why? Why must you always make things difficult Chris?" Wyatt asked looking at his brother. "Why can't you see that part of me still loves you? No matter what, it's always thinking of you? Hoping that you would return to me one day. Even after you betrayed me, I'm willing to forgive you Chris."

"Betrayed you?" Chris hissed looking at Wyatt. "Do you even know the meaning to that words Wy? Cause I tell you something, if anyone has the right to say they got betrayed, then it should be me." At this Wyatt shook his head.

"There you go again, why can't you let Past be past?" Wyatt said hissing, as his frustration and anger bubbled inside him. Why can't he let it go and be with him, why does he have act like a jealous bitch and moan and whine about everything he has ever done. What's so hard about it? "Why do you always have to dig it up again huh?"

"Because that's all I have Wyatt, past is the only thing that forces me to live in this beautiful hellhole you created with your wife. If I didn't have that, why on earth do you think I'll be fighting a loosing battle with you? I would've been surfing the paradise by now."

"I could still give you paradise Chris." Wyatt said to his brother, who rolled his eyes.

"The only real paradise you could give me in this hellhole is if you kill me." Chris said to Wyatt as the twice blessed gritted his teeth. He felt like breaking Chris' legs and leave him there, that way he wont able to go anywhere without Wyatt knowlege. But he knows, it doesn't matter what he breaks, nothing will stop Chris from getting what he wants, Wyatt should know, after all he's just like his brother.

"I'm afraid that cannot be arranged anytime soon." Wyatt said looking into the emerald eyes. He needs Chris to be with him, he wanted Chris to be dependant on him, he wanted Chris to….be weak….how is that possible….Wyatt knows how, he needs to break Chris' spirit. He needs to make Chris believe there is no way of saving anyone other than himself and only way to do that is to be by his side.

"But feel free to try an escape." Wyatt said with an evil smirk and with one glance at Chris, he walked out of the room, waving his fingers as the door opened, allowing the blonde witch to pass before slamming shut behind him.

Chris stood rooted to the floor, the evil smirk still playing in his inner mind, knowing Wyatt has already planned something for him. He can't believe he fell in love with a bastard like Wyatt. Screaming in frustration, he waved his hand towards the bed, hoping to shove it aside but to his surprise the bed didn't move. At this his frustration subsided and fear took place….fear of not having powers. Quickly glancing around, he waved his hand towards the dressing table and to his surprised and relief, the object sailed across the room on the white marble floor.

Chris turned back to the four posted bed, to place a hand to feel the coldness of the marble. That's when he realized the entire bed was made of pure white marble that it's so heavy even his powers can't seem to lift it across the room.

Chris then looked around the room, he knew he can't orb out of the place, as Wyatt probably would've enchanted the room but nevertheless it didn't stop the young witch from trying.

Chris felt the familiar tinkling sensation engulf his body as it transformed into swarming particles of light, with that they headed straight for the ceiling, only to pass through them swiftly. The orbs kept on travelling through the palace walls and to the witch's surprise he made it out of the Palace walls. With his thoughts aimed towards the Charmed ones, Chris zoomed towards the open blue sky.

Wyatt must've forgotten to enchant the palace Chris thought to himself, when his orbs stopped in mid air for second causing him to reform back. Height was never an issue for the witch lighter but hanging about 200 feet up in the sky can make any witch fear for their lives, however before Chris can do anything, he felt a tug on his back and if he's been plucked by an invisible hand, he was yanked backwards towards the Palace so fast, he felt the air rush past his ears muffling everything around him.

A quick glance behind Chris told him, if he doesn't act fast, he is going to crash into the palace walls at the speed he was being yanked back. Not a second too late when Chris dissolved in orbs, only to be yanked through the palace walls in a ball of light, the speed increasing as the orbs travelled like a oncoming comet as it crashed hard into the bed of Chris' room, causing the large marble bed to move few inches from the force. Chris reformed back from the scattering orbs looking utterly bewildered and baffled. He didn't know what just happened, since everything happened so fast, his head was still buzzing with noises.

Chris could imagine Wyatt's smug face laughing at him in his inner mind; he should've known the bastard wouldn't have left the room unprotected. Chris can't believe he fell for it, that he thought he was free, when all the time Wyatt was playing him. Chris was half thankful that he collided into his bed rather than somewhere else, knowing if he did, then he probably would've lost a tooth or two than ending up with a massive bruise on his back.

#############

Meanwhile In the throne room, the hologram displayed Chris' room. Wyatt just saw Chris colliding into the bed, but boy the shocked and stunned expression he had on his face when he got up was priceless that had Wyatt laughing so hard, it echoed through the grant hall, causing all the stationary demons to glance towards the evil overlord on his throne. Wyatt still couldn't get the image out and what's more funny and sweet was; Chris now resulted to pouting as he scratched his head, looking around for a way out.

Wyatt saw Chris spot the door and the window. The twice blessed had a silent bet with himself that Chris will approach the window and just as he expected, Chris made his way to the window.

"_Now this should be interesting."_ Wyatt thought to himself as he summoned a burger and began munched through it, with his eyes glued to the hologram before him, like a small child watching his favourite show.

#############

**Thank You Guys For all those great reviews. Hope you all enjoyed this new Chapter. Seems like Chris is stuck inside fortuna castle then…oh well let's hope the Sisters can help rescue him. **

**As usual thanks to my lovely loyal old and new fans.: **_Wragziez, Phil, I-Love-Trunks1, Jessie121, Wesdrewlover, CelticWolfster, Steven, PapiEsteven, Sucker4WynChris, JinKa7, Skyinthenightslove, PrinceOfLA, JJ Ann, Little Karma & Nocturnal Rose_

_Peruser, - Lol, As why Wyatt still with Cassandra, cause he loves her. Lol. I know its hard to believe but yea Wyatt does love her. _

_As For Why Victor seems young when he should be older than Cassandra's kids – well he's old, but trapped in his child body, he cant age but Cassandra kids can age and grow up at any speed, normal timezone doesn't apply to them. So if they want they can grow into an adult within few months but Vampires love their beauty and Youth so they tend to stop aging after their desired look and age. So I hope that clears up that confusion. _

**Hope You All Enjoyed that Chapter. You'll know what to do. Press that button.**


	26. Can you Leave me Here alone Now

**Chapter 26 - Can You Leave me here alone now!**

"Okay it's been three days and still no sign of Chris, something must've happened." Phoebe said to her sisters.

"He's probably been caught by Wyatt." Piper said to her sisters looking worried. "I knew we shouldn't have left him behind."

"I know...I should've orbed him out with us." Paige said massaging her temples as she paced the small area that's given to the Charmed ones in the safe house.

"We have to do something, we can't just sit here." Piper said to her sisters as they nodded.

"We tried everything Piper, from scrying to summoning, it didn't work." Phoebe said to her sisters who glanced at each other in worry. Just then Billie rushed into the room, almost out of breath.

"We found out where Chris is," Billie said to the sisters as both Piper and Phoebe immediately shot to their feet.

"Where?" Paige asked the witch before her.

"At Wyatt's castle," Billie said as the Charmed ones glanced at each other. "Follow me, I'll show you." with that note Billie turned and disappeared around the corner.

**##################**

Chris glanced down at the ground from the window as he took in the beautiful palace gardens before him and the big prison like walls that towered halfway up to the palace. He realized he was located on the third floor which was a good thing, seeing the palace seems to climb above him up to god knows how many floors. From his window to the ground, there wasn't much height, but at the same time, it's not short enough for him to jump down…and even if he does, who knows what will happen. Probably he'll get electrocuted or something worse that he could not think of at the current moment.

Glancing around his room, he saw a table lamp sitting on the drawer next to the window. Grabbing the lamp from the shelf, the young witch dropped the object outside the window, watching it spiral down and meet the ground with a soft thud. He waited for few seconds, waiting for something to happen, like waiting for Wyatt's demonic guards to shimmer in or the object to combust into million pieces or something, but to his surprise nothing happened.

Once again not wanting to risk anything he grabbed few books of the shelves nearby and dropped each one of them far as he could, to see how far they could reach without being bounced back or altering anyone, but to his surprise the final book he threw, guided by his TK reached the wall and yet still nothing happened, only it fell on a rose bush destroying part of a flowers, but oh well. He got more pressing matters to worry about…like getting out of here and getting the sisters back in time.

The witch lighter glanced around the room before approaching the closet where he grabbed every sheets he could find, down to the floor. Once ensuring that all the sheets are tied from one end to another - pulling on them to check their knot strength – after all he doesn't want them to give up on him when he's climbing down the wall – he tied one end to the window sill and pulled to see if the sheets could hold his weight, when he was happy, he threw the bundle down the window to see the length. Although they didn't fully touch the ground, Chris figured he could jump as it was only about ten inch off the ground or so.

Wyatt meanwhile in the throne room smirked at the sight of Chris beginning to climb down the wall in his quest to escape the castle. Chris on the other hand climbed down the wall, glancing down at the ground once in a while to make sure he knows when to jump, however that's when everything got interesting. As the young witch climbed down, he noticed the sheets kept on coming, he glanced down to find he was still good few feats above the ground, with a quick glance towards the window, he also found its good few feet above him - so he was somewhere in the middle. Brushing the little nagging voice aside, he started to climb down again, his eyes fixed on the ground but to his surprise or to worry, the ground didn't seem to be getting any near, in fact he realized either the building is climbing above him – which is not possible since he would've ran out of sheets - OR Wyatt is messing with him again.

Just to clarify he wasn't imaging, he climbed up which to his surprise reached the window within seconds. Not wanting to quit yet, he began climbing down but once again half way down, he doesn't seem to be going anywhere. _"I'm not giving up that easily."_ Chris thought to himself with a hiss as he glanced at the ground, before releasing his grip on the sheets. Expecting a hard hit to the ground, he closed his eyes to barricade himself again the pain, however to his surprise, the ground below him bounced like a water bed, the moment he collided into it. Opening his eyes, he found himself, face down on his bed.

"_What the Fuck…"_ Chris thought to himself as he rolled himself off the bed to face the ceiling, before glancing at the window, little confused about what just happened. Still curious, he made his way to the window, glancing down he saw nothing but the lamp that he threw earlier on…but nevertheless, just wanting to be safe again, he grabbed a book from the nearby shelf and dropped it. As Chris watched, the book landed with a dull thud on the ground.

"_Okay…"_ Chris thought as he climbed the window again, slowly climbing down but it wasn't too long before he noticed that what happened earlier on was happening again. He was neither moving up or down, he was stuck climbing down at the middle. "_Alright no choice Chris, just jump."_ Chris thought to himself as he glanced down at the ground and with a wince to embrace the pain, he jumped, keeping his eyes peeled open just in case, something funny should happen again and to his surprise, it did. As Chris fell, eagle spread, he watched the ground below him ripple and open up, showing his bed below him, a quick glance above him, he saw the ceiling of his room form back as he landed hard on his bed, bouncing few times before landing hard on the marble floor with a loud thud causing his vision to blur momentarily.

Screaming in frustration he kicked the bed, only for another pain to shoot through his feet causing the young witch to wince in pain.

"LET ME OUT!" Chris screamed out loud as he pounded the floor with his fist. However after half an hour of screaming and yelling, not to mention throwing things at the door, trying to blast through, - decimating almost everything else in the room during the process - Chris gave up. He was tired, drained of his energy from constant use of his power, sore from not just landing hard on the marble floor but being constantly blasted back from the door whenever he tried to get anywhere near it, human form or through his orbs and he was hungry.

Groaning in frustration, Chris fell back on his bed, arms over his eyes. Thinking of the day when his life was turned upside down.

**~~~Flash Back~~~~~**

"_Hello!" Six year old Victor shouted, jumping up and down on his parent's bed as Chris groaned under the pillow. "Come on dad, wake up."_

"_No!" Chris moaned grabbing Wyatt's pillow to burry his face even further. "Go and annoy your father. Leave me alone."_

"_But he's in the shower." Victor said dropping on his knee on the bed, which simply bounced him back up in the air like a trampoline. "Come on dad, I'm hungry. "_

"_Dad, Dad, Dad," Victor called out when he found that Chris is trying his best to ignore him. But the young offspring didn't give up. So he continued. "Dad, Dad, mom, mom, mom, mom, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, Pa, Pa, Pa, Papa, Papa, Papa, mama, mama, mama, mama, Pops, Pops, Pop…."_

"_WHAT!" Chris screamed sitting up on the bed as Victor fell back legs over head as he tumbled down to the floor, before scrambling to his feet to look at his father's angry red face. _

"_I'm hungry." Victor simply stated as Chris dropped back on the bed. _

"_Wyatt, Victor is hungry." Chris shouted out loud before burying his face under the duvet, only to his surprise it was yanked from him so hard that caused him to roll off the bed and landed hard on the floor. "What the…" Chris started much like Piper when she was taken by surprise. _

_The young witch lighter saw Wyatt standing there dripping wet, towel wrapped around his waist, holding the duvet. _

"_What is going on here?" Wyatt asked obviously been scared out of the shower by Chris' scream. _

"_Our kid's hungry." Chris said to Wyatt as he slowly climbed back into the bed. _

"_So make him food." Wyatt said as Chris gave him a quick glare. Victor on the other hand stood by his father, holding on to the Wyatt's plush teddy bear looking sad. _

"_Oh don't give me that. You're six; you're old enough to make food for yourselves. I'm not moving out of bed today, I don't care." Chris said burying his face under the pillows._

"_Why not?" Wyatt asked as he dropped the duvet in the corner, before snatching the pillows away from his lover._

"_Cause you insulted my cooking that's why." Chris said as Wyatt raised an eyebrow._

"_What? When?" Wyatt asked surprised, not knowing when this happened. _

"_When we got back home," Chris said sitting up as he looked at Wyatt. "Remember the little conversation you had with our babysitter? I may have had few drinks but that doesn't mean I was drunk and out of my head not to hear what you just said."_

"_What…t-that was a joke." Wyatt said to Chris, totally baffled by the young witch's reaction. _

"_You joked that, how you can't tell a difference between strawberry and raspberry because your taste buds were killed off by my cooking?"_

"_That was a joke. Is that why you were mad at me last night" Wyatt said dropping the pillows on top of the duvet, before approaching the wardrobe to grab some clothes. "I thought it was because you know…" Wyatt glanced at Victor before looking at Chris, as he spoke telepathically to him. "__That I didn't suck you off in the car." The blonde witch said as he __pulled on a White stretch t-shirt while Victor propped himself on the dressing table chair, watching his parents._

"_Not everything has to do with sex Wy."__ Chris thought back, orbing his duvet and pillows back to him as Wyatt rolled his eyes. _

"_Alright I'm sorry Chris, come on now." Wyatt said as he finished buckling his belt up before climbing on to the bed, laying next to Chris on top of the duvet. "You know I love your cooking honey." the witch said trying to pry the duvet away that's acting as a shield between them._

"_Yeah right. Whatever." Chris' voice came from under the cover. _

"_Dad…" Victor whined as Wyatt glanced at his son._

"_Oh, sorry buddy," Wyatt said clicking his fingers as tray of hot food appeared next to his son, on the dressing table. _

"_Personal gain." Victor giggled before digging into his toast, while Wyatt went back to Chris with a roll of his eyes. The kid is every bit like Chris, except in looks, he inherited the twice blessed look, along with little dopiness._

"_Come on Chris; don't be like this, you know I love your cooking." Wyatt said as Chris peeked over the covers._

"_Oh yeah, give me one good reason why?" Chris said with a raised eyebrow. _

"_Because…you're like mom, every time you cook, its like eating mom's cooking and you know how much I love mom's cooking." Wyatt said with a hint of sadness on his face and moistened eyes. Chris felt the sadness as well and only because of that he leaned in and pressed his lips with Wyatt._

"_I'm sorry." Chris said looking at smiling Wyatt. _

"_Na, don't be, that's why I have you." Wyatt said with a cheeky grin as Chris rolled his eyes before glancing at his son, who's munching pancakes now. _

"_And that's personal gain." Chris said looking at Wyatt._

"_And I don't care." Wyatt said getting under the duvet with Chris, so their son couldn't see what they're doing. _

"_Wy…are you outta your mind, Victor's only three feet away." Chris whispered under the duvet when Wyatt started massaging the young witch's nipples and rubbed his thighs against Chris._

"_Not anymore." Wyatt said as Chris heard sound of chimes. _

"_What?" Chris muttered as he pulled the cover off them to find his son was no longer there. "Where is he?"_

"_In his room." Wyatt said cheekily as he nuzzled his face into Chris' neck, who shifted his body to get comfortable against Wyatt. "Chris…" Wyatt mumbled against the skin causing the young witch to giggle. Wyatt pulled away to rest his head on the pillow, as he pulled Chris against him tightly. "You know…I was thinking you know, maybe…."_

"_What?" Chris asked feeling Wyatt's finger run along his spine. _

"_Can we make another one?" Wyatt whispered against Chris' ears._

"_Well, I'm thinking going downstairs to cook now is kinda pointless, so why not." Chris said looking at Wyatt as the twice blessed looked into the emerald eyes. _

"_No…" Wyatt said holding Chris close to him. "I meant…can we make another baby? Only this time I want it to look like you."_

"_What? You're kidding right?" Chris asked as Wyatt looked at him solemnly. "Uh huh, no way! One kid is enough."_

"_But come on Chris, think about it, Victor is the only child, he has no one else to play with, if he has a baby brother or sister, he would be so happy."_

"_Nice try bro, but no."_

"_Come on, think about it, at least when we were young, we always looked out for one and another but who has his back."_

"_We do."_

_"But come on Chris, you know it's different from parents to siblings. I told you things I never told our parents, that's what brothers are for…"_

"_And look where that got us." Chris said with a shake of his head. _

"_Yea…huh, what is that suppose to mean?" Wyatt said getting on his elbows to look at his brother._

"_I just…I don't know Wyatt, I'm just worried," Chris said not meeting his lover's eyes._

"_Worried about what?" Wyatt asked._

"_Worried of them becoming like us!" Chris said as he sat up as Wyatt looked taken back, confusion still etched on his face._

"_I don't understand…" Wyatt started but Chris cut him off._

"_I'm scared that our children will end up where we are now, in bed together." Chris said to Wyatt. "It's wrong Wy."_

"_Chris, they would love each other…" Wyatt started but once again Chris cut him off._

"_That's the thing, they would love each other but we won't know to the point of what? Whether as siblings or lovers, cause children learn half of the things from their parents Wy."_

"_So what? If they love each other, let them be, who are we to stand in their way?" Wyatt said as Chris shook his head._

"_You don't get it."_

"_What don't I get?"_

"_It's wrong, it's sick and incest, I'm scared enough that we screwed up our first child, now you wanna bring another one into the mix."_

"_Screwed up?"_

"_Yea screwed up, I'm worried that he's gonna end up gay like us, its bad enough his birth is screwed up but now I'm scared he's gonna end up in some guy's bed than some girls."_

"_Don't think like that, we just need to teach him that's all."_

"_How exactly are we suppose to do that, its bad enough I'm screwing a guy but my own brother and if that's not bad enough, we are his parents, that gotta mess any kids mind up Wy, magic or not, a kid should have a woman as a mother, not a guy."_

"_Chris, you're overreacting baby."_

"_No I'm not, you don't spend your time with him Wy, I do…do you have any idea how much it hurts me when he asks me why others have mom as a woman and only he has a guy….magic yea sure, but come on, what do you think his friends would say about this."_

"_Who cares, he's our kid, we been through enough, these mortals don't understand." Wyatt shouted back. "If you want I'll change the entire species of woman into men for you Chris, I'll do that."_

"_But that's not natural, we weren't raised like that, we were raised by our mom Wy…MOM, the word alone holds so much meaning, mom are like goddess you treasure them because they are the one that have the most closest link with you, because only they can give birth to you, not men."_

"_Chris I don't understand….You have that special bond with victor, I see that everyday when you're with him …" Wyatt said, completely confused at where Chris was going with this._

"_That's not the point…I know I'm being hypocritical but I-I I just want him to be normal and he's not, we're not, so we cant and I wont bring another one into this word and screw up its future too."_

"_So you think having a child as proof of our love, is screwing up?" Wyatt said looking at Chris taken back. "We wouldn't have given this chance if it wasn't meant to be Chris, surely you know that as well as I do, mom always says everything happens for a reason."_

"_I know Wy but it just…" Chris started but Wy cut him off. _

"_Maybe Chris, maybe have you thought that we are given a chance to create a family that's been taken away from us? Huh? Do you remember that?" Wyatt asked hurt deep inside as Chris picked up on that feeling. "After saving lives after lives, what do we get? Pain and misery follows this family like plague. You care so much of what the world will think of us but where was your precious world when our mom and aunts got themselves blown up? Or when they slaughtered our grandpa? So you tell me why I should give a damn of what the world thinks, because I don't…they don't know about us, so they cant ever imagine what it is like to be us. This is our chance to be a family but you know what hurts me the most…huh? What hurts me the most was the fact you said our kids would end up in bed together shows your regret of ending up in bed with me. _

"_Wyatt, I'm not saying…"_

"_You know what, forget it. Maybe you're right. What do I know right?"_

"_Wyatt please I'm not." Chris said as Wyatt got off the bed. _

"_Forget it, if you think having Victor was a big mistake, and then you don't really see the love I have for you, because I tell you something Chris, every time I look at that kid I see you. I see the love I have for you and how he was created. We may be brothers but we weren't raised as brothers, we were more than that and I'm not ashamed of that and not once, you hear me, NOT once have I ever regretting having kids with you, because it's a dream come true. To have kids with someone I truly love and treasure."_

"_Wy, I'm sorry I didn't mean it in that way…" Chris started but Wyatt shook his head._

"_No, enough Chris, don't say anything." Wyatt said with that note he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. the twice blessed saw his kid peek out of his room, who looked exactly like little Chris, the curious large emerald eyes….but when he thought of Chris, he remembered the words he spoke about screwing up their future, which was too much for the twice blessed to bare…with his emotions radiating off the scale, he walked off. _

_Chris, on the other hand, felt each one of his brother's feelings, causing him to go mad at himself. He can't believe what he has said to Wyatt. He always dreamt of having Wyatt's kids, especially when he was little young, imagining every night when Wyatt came inside him, that how great it would be to have a small baby, but now he has the ability but what does he do….he hurt Wyatt by pushing him away. Hissing in anger and frustration he punched the bed, his tears threatening to fall, he screamed into his pillow when he heard the door slowly squeak open. Glancing sideways he found his son standing there, who looked so much like Wyatt, the thought of Wyatt crying, made him feel as if someone plunged his heart with a knife._

"_I'm so sorry Wy.__" Chris thought to himself feeling his heart skip a beat. Fear seeping through his being, knowing something is going to happen, something big. _

**######## End of Flashback##########**

**Huge thanks to those who reviewed. Don't know what made me write this story lol, I guess when I have another 3000 words, I guess My muse decided to have fun with me. Ergh! Have I mentioned How much I hate her? Yeah Alright, Hope you enjoyed this Chapter, I know some of you may think I've lost the plot in this fic, NOOOPEEE, I haven't. Strange and New Twist will begin but Not sure when though…Since I have another two stories going on at the moment. I try my best to get this done writing as well…Motivation is the key people. Remember that. **

**As Always I want to thank my readers:**_ FaithfulLover01, Wragziez, JJ Ann, Wesdrewlover, I-Love-Trunks1, CelticWolfster, PapiEsteven, ChrisxWyatt, Phil, Jessie121, Steven, Sucker4WynChris, JinKa7, Avid30, Melindahalliwell, Darius Prince of the sea, Spott, Asm613, FanficsForever & S._

**Once gain thanks to my awesome readers. You are my inspiration. ^^)**


End file.
